Digimon Adventure 02 : 7 Sins Catasthropy Plan
by SamuraiMoon
Summary: Ke 7 Digimon kegelapan yang mewakili 7 dosa besar berkumpul, untuk satu tujuan. bagaimana cara anak anak terpilih melawan ke-7 digimon kegelapan terkuat secara bersamaan? R&R, newbie alert. Pairings : Takari, Koumi, Miyaken, Sorato
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : salam kenal semua ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic, tapi emang dari dulu udah suka bacanya flame, kritik dan saran bebas sesukanya pake bahasa sebrutal apapaun okay, gas aja :D

terima kasih buat teh botol dan piattos yang udah nemenin selama penulisan :9

Ada OC, dan mungkin ada mistype, misdigivolve (mungkin digivolve ga jadi digimon yang seharusnya. Aneh ya, padahal udah pake ensiklopedia digimon..) dan mungkin juga agak agak ga jelas ceritanya. Maklum nubie -.-

Kalo sampai ada, maaaf….

Disclaimer : **Digimon bukan milik saya**

**

* * *

**

**Pulau File 21/06/2006 23.30 pm**

Malam kala itu sangat dingin, atmosfer pulau saat itu terasa mencekam. Bintang yang bersinar sangat sedikit, dan bulan purnama terlihat mengintip dari selubung awan hitam.

Agumon terduduk sendiri di luar gua tempat ditemukannya digi-egg keberanian, yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Hii.. Dingin sekali" Agumon menggerutu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Coba saja aku boleh membakar pohon-pohon di sekitar sini, mungkin akan lebih hangat. ah, tapi pasti dimarahi Palmon. Serba salah," gerutunya lagi.

Digimon berbentuk tyrannosaurus kecil berwarna kuning itu kemudian berdiri dari tanah yang didudukinya, berpikir untuk mencari kayu bakar di hutan beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, menumpuknya dan kemudian membakarnya dengan pepper breath.

"Mungkin akan membuatku merasa lebih hangat," gumamnya.

Tiba tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam yang tidak diketahui asalnya melewati semak semak di depan agumon.

"Hm? Rasanya aku mellihat sesuatu?" Agumon menengok kearah kanan dan kiri, namun dia tidak menemukan apapun yang janggal.

"Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Katanya sambil melipat tangan dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera mencari kayu bakar.. dingiiiinnn.." kata Agumon sambil berlari masuk ke area hutan.

Tidak lama setelah agumon pergi, tiba tiba muncul tiga sosok hitam yang sepertinya sedari tadi sudah mengintainya.

"Itu salah satu dari 12 digimon milik anak anak terpilih?" Tanya salah satu dari 3 sosok misterius tersebut.

"Tidak salah lagi" jawab salah satu sosok lain. "Perlu kuhabisi sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu, membunuhnya dalam wujud kecil seperti itu tidak akan menyenangkan, Demon. Harga diriku bisa terluka," jawab salah satu dari tiga sosok bayangan tersebut, memegang dahinya dengan satu tangannya dan menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, terserah." Jawab Demon sambil berbalik ke belakang, membuat portal kegelapan lalu pergi meninggalkan dua bayangan lainnya.

"Lucemon, jangan meremehkannya begitu. kau yakin dia tidak akan mengganggu rencana besar kita? Paling tidak, dia salah satu digimon milik anak anak terpilih, kemungkinan selalu ada" tanya salah satu sosok misterius yang masih tersisa.

"Jangan khawatir Lilithmon, apabila dia mulai mengganggu, aku yang akan menghabisinya." Lucemon mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum

"Rencana kita tidak akan gagal, aku yakin. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

**~ Chapter I : Chaos Uprising**

**SMA Odaiba, Atap Sekolah 2-3 22/06/2006 12.10 pm**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" Takeru tertawa geli, melihatnya tertawa geli seperti itu, aku sendiri jadi ingin tertawa, haha.

"APA! Aku nasionalis, jadi pasti aku membela Jepang apapun yang terjadi, apanya yang lucu?" sahut Daisuke, marah sambil mencengkram kerah leher seragam Takeru. Hei, lepaskan dia..

Takeru, Daisuke, dan aku berada di atap sekolah untuk makan siang. Ritual rutin bagi kami bertiga, maksudku berempat apabila Ken tidak terserang flu. aku duduk di dekat pagar kawat sambil melihat pertengkaran satu arah Daisuke dan Takeru. Oh iya, bukan hanya kami bertiga yang berada di sini, kebanyakan murid lain yang berseragam kemeja putih pendek dan celana panjang atau rok cokelat, sama seperti kami juga makan siang disini kalau tidak ke kafetaria. Takeru? Ya, dia tidak memakai topi topi kesayangannya, tentu saja. bisa-bisa topinya disita karena tidak sesuai dengan seragam.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti Daisuke, tapi tetap saja taruhan 10.000 yen untuk jepang dalam pertandingan Jepang melawan Brasil itu terlalu gila haha," jawab Takeru, masih tertawa.

"Siapa yang memutuskan Jepang tidak mungkin menang? " Tanya Daisuke yang akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah seragam takeru. "Bukankah kau juga bertaruh untuk jepang!" tambahnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Tidak, aku bertaruh untuk Brazil dan aku menang 15.000 yen," jawab Takeru tersenyum lebar.

"Pengkhianat!" Kata Daisuke sambil menunjuk takeru dengan telunjuknya "Kau pengkhianat bangsa!"

"Aku bukan pengkhianat, aku hanya mengambil peluang yang terbuka lebar dari orang orang yang mengaku nasionalis haha," kata Takeru.

"Sudahlah, pertengkaran ini kalian lanjutkan nanti saja, sekarang duduk dan makan bento kalian" Kataku. Takeru mengiyakan dan Daisuke...

"Baik putri, hehehe," dengan muka yang.. sangat aneh, tapi lucu. kalau boleh jujur, seperti monyet yang baru diberi pisang. Haha apa aku kejam?

Mereka duduk, Takeru membuka kotak bentonya.

"Nah ayo makan Daisuke, Hikari," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia senang karena dibuatkan bento set lengkap oleh ibunya. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin, tapi bento buatan ibuku… Lupakan saja.

"Iya, mari makan" kataku tersenyum sambil membuka kotak bento-ku. Kulihat bento milikku adalah seperti biasa, sushi gulung kappamaki. Ini yang paling mudah untuk dibuat. Dan ini buatanku sendiri, rasanya? Lumayan enak menurutku.

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri? Aku lupa.. maaf. Perkenalkan, namaku Hikari Yagami. Saat ini bersekolah di Smu Odaiba bersama Ken, Daisuke, dan Takeru. Kami berempat sudah bersama sejak SD. Dan kami adalah beberapa dari orang orang yang disebut anak anak terpilih. Kami bersama partner kami yang disebut digimon, sudah bertarung dengan berbagai musuh jahat yang kuatnya luar biasa.. mengingatnya saja membuatku seram.

Partner digimonku bernama Tailmon. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dunia digital, dunia mereka. bersama Agumon, Palmon, Patamon, V-mon, Tentomon, Gabumon, dan Gomamon. Walaupun lebih tepat dibilang partner kerja, aku lebih suka menganggap hubungan kami sebagai teman baik. Karena kami memang teman baik.

"Bento milikku adalah satu satunya yang aku punya sekarang dan nanti untuk dimakan saat berlatih sepak bola, jadi tak akan kumakan. karena taruhan bodoh itu aku tak punya uang untuk roti melon seperti biasa. haaah…" Daisuke menghela nafas. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya kebelakang, dan terlihat kecewa. entah kenapa aku jadi tidak tega.

"Hahaha kasihan, ini kubagi kappa maki milikku, makan saja Daisuke-kun," kataku tersenyum

"Hi…Hikari-chan.." matanya berbinar binar melihatku dan kappa maki-ku, aku jadi ingin memberinya lebih banyak makananku…

"Kau malaikat Hikari-chan, malaikat yang cantik," katanya, flirting. seperti biasanya bahasanya maut! aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Ini kuberi juga milikku Daisuke," kata Takeru sambil menyumpit sepotong daging panggang yang sepertinya enak. "kemarikan tanganmu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak menerima pemberian pengkhianat!" kata Daisuke sambil memalingkan muka dan melipat tangannya, walaupun diam-diam melirik ke arah daging itu. Aku tahu dari lubuk hatinya kalau dia menginginkannya.

"Oooh jadi kau tidak mau daging matsuzaka ini.." Takeru menaruh daging itu kembali ke kotak bentonya, dan mulai merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil dompet kulit miliknya.

"Kalau selembar Higuchi* ini bagaimana? Kau mau?" kata Takeru, tersenyum bengis sambil mengeluarkan lembaran uang kertas 5000 yen dari dompetnya.

"….." Daisuke terdiam. matanya melotot atas-bawah-kiri-kanan mengikuti lembaran 5000 yen yang digunakan anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu untuk mengipas ngipas dirinya.

"Ayo.. bagaimana?" kata Takeru, dengan senyum yang lebih bengis daripada tadi, aku jadi ingin tahu, kalau dia dan Myotismon mengikuti lomba senyum terbengis, siapa yang akan menang?

"Sudahlah Takeru-kun, jangan menggodanya terus, bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan saja?" kataku tersenyum, FYI, bukan senyum bengis.

"Hahaha iya, ayo," Kata Takeru menyelipkan uang itu kembali ke dompetnya, sambil mulai menyumpit makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

Daisuke pun begitu, dia mulai langsung kappa-maki yang kuberikan padanya. Hei, tidak dikunyah dulu? Sepertinya dia kecewa tidak mendapatkan uang yang ditawarkan Takeru.

Bicara tentang taruhan piala dunia ini, kakakku juga bernasib sama seperti Daisuke. Aku tidak tahu dia kalah berapa yen, tapi yang jelas tadi pagi aku lihat dia keluar kamar dengan tubuh selemas orang yang terlalu banyak minum cuka dan wajah sepucat Digitamamon. sampai sampai kak Yamato dan kak Koushiro yang datang menjemputnya untuk kuliah, harus menyeretnya keluar.

semoga saja dia tidak kehilangan beberapa lembar Yukichi**. Tunggu, bukankah Digitamamon tidak punya wajah? Berarti mungkin sepucat Devimon.

"Oh iya, pulang sekolah aku mau ke rumah Ken untuk menjenguknya, setelah itu aku mau ke dunia digital. Aku mau menjemput Patamon, kangen. Mau ikut Hikari?" Tanya Takeru

"Tentu saja" jawabku. Selain khawatir dengan keadaan Ken, aku juga penasaran soal Tailmon, apa dia baik baik saja? "Apa sebaiknya kita bawa sup atau buah untuknya?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawakan sup saja?" tanya Takeru sambil merebahkan badannya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang dagu dan melihat ke langit.

"AH!" Takeru kembali duduk dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Kita pernah makan sup di restoran Italia yang lumayan enak di dekat rumahnya kan?" Tanya Takeru sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli saja sup di restoran itu?"

"Apa? Kalian makan berdua saja? Aku juga ikut! Selain aku khawatir dengan Ken, aku juga tak akan membiarkan kau pergi berdua saja dengan Hikari-chan!" kata Daisuke yang kembali berdiri dan mencengkram kerah seragam Takeru lagi.

"Iya iya….lepaskan tanganmu Dai.." Takeru menghela napas. Sepertinya lelah dengan kelakuan Daisuke seharian ini..

Aku mengambil kamera digital yang kugantung di kerah seragamku, dan berniat mengabadikan saat saat menyenangkan seperti ini. High school never end is BS, High school ends fast, y'know?

"KLIK" suara kameraku saat mengambil gambar. Takeru yang menyadari kalau aku akan mengambil gambar, sudah bersiap dan membuat tanda 'peace' dengan jari tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Daisuke yang tidak sadar, tidak sempat bergaya. Jadi dia difoto dengan muka seadanya. Mangap. Yahaha.

"Ahh Hikari-chan, aku malu.." kata Daisuke, sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

**SMA Odaiba 22/06/2006 15.37 pm**

Setelah bel pulang sekolah, kami bertiga mengambil tas yang disangkutkan di meja kami, keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga menuju koridor, untuk mengganti sepatu kami, sedangkan Daisuke pergi ke lapangan untuk berlatih sepak bola bersama klubnya. Aku dan Takeru akhirnya menunggu Daisuke sampai dia selesai latihan sepak bola. Seperti biasa, aku melihat Takeru membuka lokernya yang berisi beberapa lembar surat dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya... ya, kau tahu surat macam apa yang ku maksud. Dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Apa? Kesal? Aku tidak kesal. Sekali lagi kubilang AKU TIDAK KESAL ATAUPUN CEMBURU TITIK. Kalian tidak bertanya soal cemburu? Apapun itu, sekarang berhentilah bertanya.

Sambil menunngu, kami duduk di kursi penonton lapangan sepakbola. Aku duduk di sebelah Takeru, tentu saja. karena tak ada orang lain disini selain aku, Takeru, dan para anggota klub sepakbola yang sedang latihan.

"Aa..Hikari.." Takeru sepertinya berniat memulai percakapan.

"Ya?" Jawabku, sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eeh.. Tidak, tidak ada apa apa, haha" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Bilang saja.." Tanyaku, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Takeru, atau perasaanku saja?

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa apa, hanya iseng saja~" katanya, mengakhiri percakapan.

Jujur, aku sudah jarang bercanda dengan Takeru, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang membuat kami segan satu sama lain.. entah apa.

Bosan menunggu, Takeru membaca satu persatu surat yang diterimanya. "Tidak ada yang kau balas, pangeran?" tanya Daisuke yang datang tiba tiba dengan muka dan nada suara kesal. Aku tidak menyadari kalau latihan klub sepak bola sudah selesai dari tadi.

Daisuke aktif di klub sepak bola, tapi tidak ada satupun surat surat seperti itu yang sampai padanya, sedangkan Takeru yang anggota klub pulang-ke-rumah dapat banyak tiap harinya. Sebenarnya Takeru berbakat dalam bermain bola basket, tapi katanya dia terlalu malas untuk ikut dalam sebuah klub.

"Tidak, mereka tidak kenal aku, yang ada nanti mereka kecewa begitu tahu aku sebenarnya bagaimana, haha" kata Takeru setengah tertawa sambil memasukkan surat surat itu kembali kedalam tasnya.

Yaya, menolak tapi menyimpan semua surat itu? Membuatku sebal saja. Apa? Sudah kubilang, berhenti bertanya.

Kami kemudian mengambil sepeda kami di tempat parkir, dan mulai mengayuhnya samapai ke rumah Ken. Sore hari di musim panas seperti ini sebenarnya sangat indah, matahari yang mulai terbenam membuat langit menjadi kemerahan dan padang ilalang yang ada di dekat sungai yang kami lewati seakan memancarkan cahaya yang lembut. Sambil mengayuh sepedaku, aku mengambil kameraku lagi, dan memotret matahari terbenam itu. Ya, kau boleh menyebutku melankolis.

**Rumah Ken 22/06/2006 17.22 PM**

"Permisi" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu. Ken sudah pindah rumah ke Odaiba. ayahnya sudah diangkat menjadi manajer perusahaannya, sehingga dapat membeli rumah mewah seperti ini.

Pintu pelan pelan terbuka, ibu Ken keluar dan menyapa kami.

"Oh ternyata kalian" katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya. "ayo, masuk. Miyako juga ada di sini" tambahnya.

"Kami permisi" kata Daisuke sambil membuka sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di kamar Ken, kami melihat Ken yang terbaring sakit sedang tidur, Miyako berada di samping tempat tidurnya, sambil mengganti kompresnya. Sedangkan Wormmon tertidur disamping Ken.

"Ah.. kalian datang. Ayo, silakan masuk, tapi jangan berisik" bisik Miyako.

"Kenapa kau yang menyuruh kami masuk, memangnya kau tuan rumah?" kata daisuke, suaranya sedikit keras

"Sudah kubilang bodoh, jangan berisik!" bisik Miyako yang mendekati kemudian memukul kepala Daisuke.

"Aw!" kata Daisuke sambil memgang kepalanya yang benjol "Sakit.."

"Sudah sudah.." bisik Takeru, "ah, aku lupa membeli makanan untuk ken" tambahnya. Dia benar, aku juga lupa.. yah kalau melihat keadaan Ken yang seperti sekarang, sepertinya akan percuma juga. "Iori tidak disini miyako?"

"Tidak, seperti biasa. kendo." jawabnya sambil mengganti kompres kepala Ken.

"Ano.. Miyako, bisa minta tolong bukakan pintu masuk dunia digital? Ya ya ya?" pintaku.

"Jadi kalian ini kesini untuk menjenguk Ken atau untuk apa?" gadis berkacamata itu menghela napas, sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin melihat Hawkmon? Ayolah, nanti dia pasti kami bawa pulang supaya ada yang menemanimu merawat Ken, ok?" kata Takeru yang sambil merangkul bahuku dan Daisuke, tersenyum lebar, tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa menolak senyumnya. Termasuk aku.

"Ok, ok.. berhenti tersenyum. Sebentar," Miyako membuka laptop milik Ken, dan mulai mengotak-atiknya, seakan itu milik sendiri.

"Selesai," kata Miyako sambil mengusap keningnya. "Now you guys are ready to go."

"Thank you Miyako, kau tunggu saja hawkmon datang," kataku dengan sedikit senyum di bibir. Sebenarnya aku sangat bersemangat ingin kembali ke dunia digital. "Digiport open!"

**Pulau File (pulau musim gugur) 22/06/2006 17.30 pm**

Senja sore di pulau file terlihat suram, daun daun merah yang berguguran seharusnya menambah estetika keindahan pulau itu, tapi entah mengapa bagiku daun-daun yang berguguran di tanah itu terlihat seperti genangan darah.

"V-mon!" Daisuke memanggil manggil nama V-mon dengan keras, berharap V-mon datang berlari kepadanya dan mereka berdua kemudian melakukan tarian khas India. Sangat romantis, aku suka cerita seperti itu.

"Patamon!"

"Tailmon!"'

Kami memanggil manggil, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Saat kami bermaksud untuk pergi mencari mereka, dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok digimon yang tidak asing berlari kearah kami. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Palmon!" kata takeru terkejut "Ada apa? Mana Patamon dan yang lainnya?" tanyanya.

Masih dalam nafas yang terengah-engah,Palmon berusaha menjawab sambil membungkuk dan memegang kedua lututnya. "Gennai... Gennai dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya!"

"Ada apa Palmon? Mereka kenapa?" aku mulai panik, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Demon... Demon kembali!

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai

Gimana? Agak ga jelas ya?

Ditunggu kritik saran ataupun flamenya :)

*uang lembar 5000 yen

**uang lembar 10000 yen


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Chapter 2! sedikit bingung mikir kelanjutannya.. gara gara. kebanyakan begadang-kah? Udah 2 hari ga tidur.. -,-" *curhat colongan

First of all, thanks berat buat review-nya, kritik dan sarannya memotivasi saya untuk buat yang lebih bagus lagi haha*moga moga sih lebih bagus :D

**Marianne Vessalius **: Makasih Anne, salam kenal juga :). Makasih juga buat Favorite-nya :D

**Crystal-Green** : Maksih banyak koreksinya, nanti bakal di-edit :) makasih :)

**Shane Prochainezo** : Iya, salam kenal juga, bro/sis? :) haha Amiiin! saya juga berharapnya bakal seru :D dan iya, ini fic action. :)

**Sekar. Nasri** : Makasih warm welcomenya senior :) makasih banyak koreksinya, bakal diusahain ga diulangin lagi kedepannya. Untuk yang "penghianat" itu, saya juga tadinya bingung, pake k ato ngga, ternyata pake ya.. haha. Maap. Haha iya setuju , sempet kesel sendiri kalo liat endingnya season 2. Masa ga jadi sih itu berdua? :(

**Halicalilove12** : Tentu boleh halcali-chan :) yes I am anak baru haha, tapi kalo baca fanfiction udah daridulu, sampe akhirnya tangan gatel ga tahan pengen ikutan nulis..Uuntuk bahasa, emang sengaja dibuat agak agak kasar, karena settingannya udah pada gede, dan namanya juga remaja :D tapi bakal dikurangin juga kok kalo emang dianggap kasar :). untuk Taiora, rencananya bakal ada kok. tunggu aja, bola itu bundar, tak ada yang tak mungkin *euforia piala dunia haha. Iya sih emang udah banyak. Lagian gregetan aja, dimunculin tiap season satu-satu. Ga bisa langsung 7"nya apa? :(

Ya, ini Chapter 2, semoga menyenangkan untuk dibaca :)

Disclaimer : Digimon bukan milik saya

last word : enjoy :)

* * *

**Pulau File, (pulau musim gugur) 22/06/2006 17.38 PM**

Kami berempat berlari melewati hutan menuju rumah Gennai, yang terletak dibawah laut. Aku melihat ke arah Takeru yang berlari jauh di depan. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga sama sekali tidak melambat atau kelelahan, padahal Daisuke yang adalah anggota klub sepakbola yang tubuhnya dilatih setiap hari sudah mulai melambat. Aku ingat saat melihat sorot wajah Takeru saat Palmon datang dan mengatakan bahwa Demon sudah kembali. Wajahnya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Sial, andai saja V-mon ada disini dan bisa berubah menjadi Lighdramon, dia bisa membawa kita ke rumah gennai secepat kilat! V-moooon!" teriak Daisuke yang sudah mulai kelelahan. keringat mengucur dari dahi laki laki bergoogle itu.

"Daisuke!" Terdengar balasan dari depan kami, sepertinya V-mon datang untuk mengejar Palmon. Kami beruntung.

Kami berhenti berlari. Membiarkan V-mon datang ke pelukan Daisuke.

"V-mon! Bagaimana keadaan semuanya disana? Apa mereka baik baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan Patamon?" Tanya Takeru dengan muka cemas, sangat terlihat kalau dia sedang panik.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu...begitu Demon datang, Gennai menyuruhku dan Palmon untuk pergi mengejar kalian, tapi Palmon masih dibelakang, mungkin masih lama untuk sampai kemari." Kata V-mon sambil terengah engah.

"APA?" Keringat dingin mengucur dari leherku, kalau Palmon masih dibelakang V-mon, lalu siapa yang daritadi bersama kami? Aku, Takeru, dan Daisuke saling berpandangan, kami tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah ketakutan kami.

Kami bertiga menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Palmon yang misterius itu. Palmon itu menunduk terdiam, dan tidak lama kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hihihihi... ketahuan ya? Apa boleh buat... tak kusangka akan ketahuan secepat ini.."

Mata makhluk itu berubah memerah, kegelapan tiba tiba muncul menyelimuti tubuh makhluk itu. terlihat dari dalam kegelapan tubuhnya berubah membesar, dan mulai terlihat menyerupai sosok manusia. Sesaat kemudian, kegelapan itu sirna. Muncul sesosok yang mirip perempuan cantik barambut pendek yang memakai gaun malam ala miko jepang. Perbedaannya dengan miko jepang umumnya, gaunnnya berwarna ungu dan tidan menutupi pundaknya., kakinya terlihat memakai armor dan geta berwarna hitam, bersayap empat, diantaranya sayap Lady Devimon, dan dua lagi berbentuk seperti sayap Pico Devimon baerwarna hitam.

"Perkenalkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan bibir yang seakan diberi lipstik hitam legam. "Aku Lilithmon."

**~Chapter 2 : Withered Flower**

**Los Angeles Modelling School 22/06/2006 17.38 PM**

Sore hari di sebuah Universitas yang terletak di tengah kota Los Angeles, para mahasiswa sudah menaiki motor sport atau mobil mereka masing masing dan mengendarainya sampai ke Starbucks, Melrose Avenue, atau ke sebuah private party. Universitas ini memang Universitas untuk mereka yang kaya raya. Tidak ada seorang mahasiswa pun yang naik bus umum. Di dalam satu kelas, dua orang yang merupakan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi universitas ini masih terlihat untuk surfing internet via wireless dan chatting, Tiba tiba mahasiswi itu berhenti memainkan jarinya di tuts keyboard laptopnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak.. kenapa tiba tiba begini?" Mahasiswi itu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan tidak enak tiba tiba menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, seakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"What's up Mimi? What's with the look on your face? " Tanya sang mahasiswa sambil menyeruput hazelnut latte yang baru dibelinya. Mahasiswa itu adalah Wallace, seorang anak terpilih dari Amerika yang pernah bertarung bersama kami untuk melawan digimonnya sendiri, Kokomon. Kukira dia seumuran denganku, ternyata hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan kakakku.

Mimi sekarang tengah bersekolah di Los Angeles Modelling School, sebuah Universitas besar untuk mereka yang bercita-cita menjadi model di Los Angeles. Dia berpacaran jarak jauh dengan kak Koushiro.

"Wallace... perasaanku tak enak.. Apa ada sesuatu dengan keluargaku? Koushiro? Teman-teman? Palmon?" Mimi terlihat sangat tidak tenang.

"Tenang Mimi, kau baru saja chat dengan Koushiro tadi. Jadi pasti dia tidak apa apa, teman teman baru saja pulang dan ke arah yang berbeda beda. Aku tidak yakin ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa mereka. Orangtuamu juga baru saja meneleponmu supaya jangan pulang telat kan? Mereka juga mungkin tak apa-apa, sedangkan Palmon..." Wallace berhenti berbicara, dia terlihat bingung tentang apa yang harus dikatakan mengenai Palmon, karena tak ada jaminan Palmon aman disana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dunia digital?" Kata Terriermon yang tiba tiba menyembul dari tas Wallace yang ia letakkan di sebelah laptop Mimi.

"Whoa, kau mengejutkanku Terriermon!" kata Wallace yang tidak sengaja melompat karena kaget. "Aku tidak ingat sudah menaruhmu di dalam tas?" Tanyanya.

Terriermon adalah digimon milik Wallace, digimon kecil bermata bulat, bertelinga panjang dan bertanduk kecil . Tubuhnya berbentuk seperti boneka. Secara pribadi, aku mengaggapnya lucu sekali!

"Sudahlah, jangan mempermasalahkan hal kecil, Wallace." Terriermon menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya naik turun dan tersenyum "Ayolah.. tidak apa apa kan kita ke Dunia Digital sekarang?" pintanya.

Mimi tersenyum. "Tentu tidak apa-apa Terriermon, aku juga ingin pergi. Kau ikut, Wallace?" tanya Mimi.

"Umm.. okay, no problem." Jawabnya.

Mimi tersenyum. Dia mengutak atik laptopnya, mencoba membuka gerbang dunia digital.

Tak berapa lama layar laptopnya bercahaya dan menunjukkan bebrapa data data yang berbentuk layar lain didalamnya, bentuk baru dari gerbang Dunia Digital. Indikator lampu hijau yang ada di kiri bawah gerbang itu terlihat bersinar.

"Bagus, gerbangnya terbuka. Kalian siap?" Tanya Mimi

"Ready when you are." Jawab Wallace tersenyum

"Bring it!" Jawab Terriermon sambil mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Digiport open!"

**Pulau File, (pulau musim gugur) 22/06/2006 17.40 PM**

"Lilithmon?" Tanyaku. Kuakui aku takut. Aku tidak pernah melihat digimon dengan aura kegelapan sebesar ini selain Demon.

"Ya, Aku Lilithmon, satu dari 7 raja iblis Dunia Digital." Jawabnya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak datang untuk menyerang kok, hanya datang sebagai pemberi perngatan." Lilithmon tersenyum, menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang aneh, berwarna hitam pekat dan terlihat... berbahaya.

"Sebetuuulnya aku sudah diwanti-wanti Barbamon agar tidak membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun, tapi khusus untuk kalian, akan kuberitahu~." kata Lilithmon, tersenyum sambil menaruh telunjuk kirinya di bibirnya.

"Dunia Digital akan segera berubah. dalam waktu dekat, kami akan mengumpulkan digimon digimon kegelapan, dan melakukan penyerangan secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke Kota Malaikat. semua digimon cahaya akan berubah menjadi budak kegelapan. Dan dunia ini akan menjadi milik kami, penguasa kegelapan." katanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di dagu. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan. "Ooh.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat bersemangat~" Tutupnya

Kota malaikat? Bertahun tahun aku dan yang lainnya melakukan perjalanan di Dunia Digital, aku tidak pernah melihat atau bahakan mendengar mengenai Kota malaikat..

"Apa kau tidak sedang membohongi kami? Aku tidak pernah mendengar adanya kota di Dunia Digital yang bernama Kota malaikat? dan kalaupun ada, kau pikir kami akan membiarkannya terjadi?" Daisuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ketakutan di wajahnya hilang. "Saatnya berubah, V-mon."

"Ya!" kata V-mon bersemangat

"Digi-Armor Digivolve!" teriak Daisuke. cahaya biru yang berasal dari digi-egg persahabatan menyelimuti tubuh V-mon.

"V-mon Digivolve to... Lighdramon!"

"Kalian mencoba melawan? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.. kalian takkan mungkin mengalahkan kami ataupun menggagalkan rencana besar kami." kata Lilithmon tenang.

"Pergilah, temui digimon yang lain, kita butuh mereka. Soal dia," Daisuke melihat ke arah Lilithmon. "Kalian tenang saja, Aku akan menghadapinya disini." kata Daisuke yang kemudian menaiki tubuh Lighdramon.

"Baiklah, Tunggu kami Daisuke! kami akan segera kembali untuk menolongmu!" Kata Takeru sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Daisuke dan Lighdramon. Aku berlari mengikuti Takeru, kami berlari menerobos hutan cukup jauh sampai Daisuke dan Lighdramon tak terlihat lagi. Dengan mengandalkan D-3 untuk memastikan lokasi digimon kami yang berada di rumah Gennai.

"Hikari, gunakan D-Terminal untuk menghubungi yang lain. Kita butuh bantuan mereka!" Kata Takeru sambil berlari.

"Baik" Kataku. Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengambil D-Terminal milikku. Aku pun membuka D-Terminal untuk menghubungi kakakku dan yang lainnya.

"Keadaan darurat, segera datang ke Dunia Digital!" Aku menulis kata-kata itu di D-Terminalku dan mengirimnya, semoga semua bisa sampai sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Sementara itu, Daisuke dan Lighdramon berlari secepat kilat ke arah Lilithmon.

"**Lightning Blade!**" Tanduk Lighdramon dialiri Petir bertegangan tinggi. Dia menerjang ke arah Lilithmon, yang dengan mudah dapat menghindar dengan memutar tubuhnya ke samping kanan, melompat dan menaiki tubuh Lighdramon yang hampir melukainya.

Lilithmon menyentuh dagu Daisuke dan mendekat ke tubuhnya"Dengar, aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian. Kalian hanya akan mati konyol bila mencoba melawanku.." Bisik Lilithmon di telinga kanan Daisuke.

"Ugh.." Daisuke menjauh dar Lilithmon, dia turun dari tubuh Lighdramon "Alirkan listrik ke tubuhmu, Lighdramon!"

"Haaaaaaaa!" Lighdramon mengalirkan listrik bertegangan tinggi ke tubuhnya sendiri, yang meledakkan daerah sekitar dan Lilithmon yang berada di atasnya. Daisuke berlari menjauh, mencoba menghindar dari imbas ledakan yang mungkin terjadi.

BLAR! Ledakan itu menghancurkan tanah dan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya, tapi Lilithmon masih duduk dengan tenang di atas Lighdramon. Tidak terlihat adanya bagian tubuh yang hangus ataupun terluka.

"Tidak mungkin!" Daisuke terkejut.

"Apa? Sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba sekali lagi? hihihi" Lilithmon tertawa kecil

Lighdramon menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya, mencoba menjatuhkan Lilithmon dari atas tubuhnya, walau tanpa hasil.

"Tidak perlu susah payah mencoba begitu, aku akan turun sendiri" kata Lilithmon. Digimon berbentuk wanita cantik itu turun dari tubuh lighdramon dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Nah, ayo... lakukan serangan terbaikmu, aku takkan menghindar" Lilithmon tertawa kecil.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" Lighdramon berteriak "**Blue Thunder!**" Tanduk-tanduk yang ada di punggung Lighdramon bercahaya, mengeluarkan serangan petir bertegangan tinggi

Petir itu menyambar tepat ditubuh Lilithmon, menyebabkan ledakan di sekitarnya.

"Berhasil!" Daisuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Ledakan itu menyebabkan asap ledakan yang cukup lebat. Menutupi pandangan Daisuke dan Lighdramon. Tepat pada saat itu, Daisuke berkeringat dingin. pengalamannya bertarung selama ini membuat instingnya tahu, kalau ini belum selesai, dia merasakan firasat buruk, seakan sesuatu akan segera datang dan membunuhnya.

"Lari..." Gumamnya.

"Larii! Lighdramooon!" Daisuke berteriak.

Terlambat. sebelum Lighdramon berhasil lari, Lilithmon melesat dari dalam kepulan asap, tubuhnya tak terlihat tergores sedikit pun. Ia tersenyum.

"**Nazar Nail**.." Lilithmon mengeluarkan tangan kanan hitamnya yang kini diselimuti kegelapan dan menyentuh armor Lighdramon. Seketika armor Lighdramon hancur lebur

"Apa?" Lighdramon terkejut dan berlari mundur

"Sekarang, selesailah.." bisik Lilithmon kepada Lighdramon. Lilithmon sangat cepat, ia mampu mengejar lari Lighdramon. sambil tersenyum, Lilithmon mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah tubuh Lighdramon yang tidak terlindungi armor.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Daisuke terkejut. Lelaki berambut hitam itu berlari ke arah Lighdramon untuk melindunginya.

"Percuma, kau terlam...!" Tangan Lilithmon berhenti. Kesempatan itu dipakai Lighdramon untuk mundur dan kembali berubah menjadi V-mon. "Apa ini?" Tangan Lilithmon terbelit sesuatu seperti akar akar kecil yang menarik tangannya mundur.

"**Poison Ivy!**" Sosok yang tak asing lagi terlihat memanjangkan tangannya yang ternyata adalah akar akar kecil yang menghentikan tangan Lilithmon. Sosok itu adalah Palmon. Mimi,Wallace, dan Terriermon berada di belakangnya.

"Palmon! Mimi! Wallace! Terriermon!" Daisuke lega. Akhirnya bantuan datang untunya dan V-mon.

"Ada apa Daisuke? Seperti bukan kau saja" goda Terriermon yang kemudian diaminiWallace.

Lilthmon memutuskan paksa jeratan poison ivy Palmon. "Hei, hei... sudah kubilang aku di sini bukan untuk bertarung. Kenapa sangat bernafsu untuk bertarung denganku?" Lilithmon tertawa kecil. "Apa kalian sangat menyukaiku? Hihi.."

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Palmon. Dan apapun rencana kalian, aku yakin itu bukan untuk kebaikan Dunia Digital." kata Mimi. Lambang Sincerity di dada gadis berambut coklat panjang itu bersinar. "Kami harus menghentikan kalian, dan itu dimulai dari kau! Ayo, Palmon."

"Baik!" Jawab Palmon.

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"

Lambang Sincerity milik Mimi bersinar makin terang.

"Togemon digivolve to... Lilymon!"

"Ayo, kita juga Terriermon!" kata Wallace

"Ya! Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Ayo Lilymon, Gargomon!" Teriak Mimi

Lilymon terbang mendekati Lilithmon. Lilithmon menyadarinya dan melesat ke depan Lilymon

"Percuma, **Nazar Na**..." belum sempat tangan kanan Lilithmon mencapai tubuh Lilymon, Meriam bunga Lilymon sudah diarahkan tepat ke wajahnya.

"**Flower Cannon!**" Bum! Flower cannon yang diarahkan tepat ke wajah Lilithmon meledak. membuatnya jatuh terbaring ke tanah tanpa pertahanan..

"Urgh!" Lilithmon Menggeram. Saat menyondongkan kepalanya ke atas dan berniat berdiri, Gargomon sudah berada di depannya.

"Wanita cantik, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu tapi. Apa boleh buat.. **Gargo Pellets!**"Gatling gun di kedua tangan Gargomon bercahaya, lusinan peluru ditembakkan mengenai seluruh tubuh Lilithmon yang masih terbaring dan meledakkannya.

"**Nazar Nail!**" Lilithmon yang tampaknya tidak terluka oleh serangan Gargomon berdiri dengan cepat dan menyentuh gatling gun di kedua tangan Gargomon. Menghancurkannya berkeping keping.

"Gargomon! Mundur!" Teriak Wallace.

Terlambat, Jangkauan kaki Lilithmon lebih panjang dari Gargomon. Lilithmon menendang Gargomon dengan keras, membuatnya terpental jauh ke arah pepohonan, menghantam dan mematahkan pohon yang menahannya. Serangan itu berhasil membuat Gargomon berubah kembali menjadi Terriermon.

"Ugh..." Terriermon memegangi perutnya, kesakitan.

"Terriermon!" Wallace berlari untuk mengambil dan menyelamatkan Terriermon.

"Kalian... cukup membuatku kesal.. terutama.." Lilithmon melirik ke arah Lilymon dan melesat secepat kilat ke depannya, Menendang perut Lilymon dengan Lututnya.

"Agh!"Lilymon kehilangan keseimbngan di udara. Lilithmon kemudian memukulinya bertubi-tubi dan melemparnya hingga Lilymon bebenturan keras dengan pepohonan.

"Lilymon!" Mimi berlari ke arah Lilymon.

Lilithmon mengepakkan ke-4 sayapnya, bersiap melesat ke depan Mimi untuk menyerangnya.

"**Fire Rocket!**" V-mon yang berubah menjadi Flamedramon menyelimuti dirinya dengan api dan menrebangkan dirinya ke arah Lilithmon untuk menghentikannya.

" Pengganggu!" Lilithmon menghentikan Fire Rocket Flamedramon menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menangkap dan mencekik leher Flamedramon yang masih terbungkus api. Tangannya dapat menembus roket api berkecepatan tinggi itu dengan mudah. api yang menyelimuti Flamedramon padam.

"Khh.." Flamedramon berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Lilithmon dari lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi tak berhasil, Lilithmon jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang terlihat.

Flamedramon mulai lemas, Lilithmon melpaskan tangannya dan dengan cepat memukul perut Flamedramon menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga, yang membuatnya terpental menghantam tanah dan menghancurkan tanah di sekitarnya. Flamedramon yang kesakitan berubah kembali menjadi V-mon.

"Mustahil..." Daisuke terlihat putus asa. Dia berlari ke arah V-mon dan menggendongnya "Andai saja Ken ada disini.." Gumamnya.

"Daisuke.. maaf.." Kata V-mon lemas.

"Tidak apa apa teman, tenang saja. Jangan patah semangat." Daisuke tersenyum.

V-mon dan Terriermon telah jatuh. Meninggalkan Mimi dan Lilymon yang terluka untuk bertarung.

"Jadi.. hanya tinggal kalian?" Lilithmon tersenyum. "Untuk kalian akan kuberikan sesuatu yang bagus"

Lilithmon melesat ke arah Mimi yang ketakutan, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Bye-bye" katanya, tersenyum lebar, matanya memerah, seperti warna api.

"Mimi! Awas!" Wallace dan Daisuke berlari ke arah Mimi, mencoba melindunginya, namun jarak antara mereka dan Mimi tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk menyelamatkannya tepat waktu.

"Mimi!" Lilymon melompat dan mendorong Mimi. Mimi terdorong jauh, meninggalkan Lilymon tanpa pertahanan di depan Lilithmon.

"**Phantom Pain**..." bisik Lilithmon.

Dari nafasnya keluar racun-racun yang kemudian terhirup oleh Lilymon. Dalam sekejap, Lilymon mersakan sakit yang luar biasa dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Lilymon mengerang kesakitan, dia terjatuh dan berteriak, sambil memegangi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Phantom Pain adalah racun yang paling berbahaya. Apabila terhirup, dia bisa menghancurkan susunan data orang yang menghirupnya separah mungkin dan menyebabkan... kematian. Hihihihihihi" Lilithmon tertawa keras.

"Tidak mungkin.." Wallace terdiam, ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, namun tidak ada satu ide bagus pun yang melintas di otaknya, saat tiba tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang memanggil manggil Daisuke.

"Oiiiiii! Daisuke! Dimana kau!" Terdengar suara seseorang mamanggil Daisuke. Daisuke menganali suara itu. Itu adalah suara Taichi. Pertolongan telah datang.

"Ohh, ada lagi? Ini melelahkan.." Gerutu Lilithmon yang kemudian membuka portal kegelapan.

"Wish you luck, Anak anak manis, semoga kita bisa bermain main lagi lain kali~" Katanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Lilymon yang terbaring sekarat di hadapannya.

"Tunggu!" Daisuke mencoba mengejarnya, tapi portal itu telah tertutup.

"Tidak! Lilymon! Lilymon!" Air mata keluar dari mata Mimi, dia berlari dan memegang tangan Lilymon. "Lilymon.. kumohon.. bertahanlah.." isaknya.

"Mimi.. sudah..." kata Lilymon dengan suara yang sangat kecil, Walau terlihat jelas bahwa Lilymon bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berbicara lagi, dia masih bisa tersenyum "Baik.. baik.. Mimi.."

Daisuke dan Wallace yang melihatnya, merasa putus asa. Keinginan bertarung mereka hilang seketika.

"Siaaal! Siaal! Kenapa jadi begini!" Teriak Daisuke, memegangi kepalanya, dan menutup matanya "Ini mimpi! ini pasti mimpi!" teriaknya. Dia berlutut dan memukul-mukul tanah.

"Mimi..." Wallace tidak tega melihatnya dan memalingkan wajahnya..

"Daisuke!" Suara Taichi kembali terdengar. "Dimana kau!"

Daisuke yang mendengar teriakan Taichi, bangkit. "Aku disini!"teriak Daisuke dengan keras, berharap mereka bisa cepat menemukannya.

Taichi bersama Sora , Koushiro dan Piyomon datang berlari menghampiri Daisuke, Mimi, dan Wallace.

"Mimi? Wallace? Kalian berada disini juga? kalian baik baik saja?" Tanya Taichi cemas "Mana Hikari dan Takeru?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hikari-chan dan Takeru sudah pergi lebih dulu ke rumah Gennai, tapi.." Daisuke melirik ke arah Mimi.

Taichi melihat ke arah Mimi. Ia melihat Mimi terduduk menangis. Air mata gadis yang tegar dan ceria kapanpun dimanapun itu jatuh dan terus membasahi digitama yang ia peluk.

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai.

Kalau ada saran, kritik, atau flame, silakan :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Ya, Chapter 3. maaf ya kalo selama ini banyak mistype terus. Padahal udah dicek, tapi pas udah di-post, baru keliatan ada yang salah. Kurang teliti. Dan karena saya online dari warnet, (sambungan di rumah diputus sama nyokap, gara gara kebanyakan make)*curhat colongan. Jadi ga bisa cepet di edit.

Ada beberapa perubahan mulai chapter ini. Mulai dari digivolve, berubah jadi shinka. Abis nonton children's war game bahasa jepang soalnya :9

Dan kayanya saya juga bukan tipe penulis Angst, jadi agak susah untuk chapter ini dan lebih makan waktu. Emang sih mending jangan maksa kalo ga bisa, tapi yang udah kepikiran ya ini. Jadi ya..mungkin agak jelek dan membingungkan. :(

Yah, sekali lagi maaf :( sangat diusahakan ga terulang lagi.

Dan mau nanya, nama keluarga Taichi sama Hikari itu Yagami atau Kamiya sih?

Shimacrow Holmes : Makasih masukannya :) ngomong ngomong, bash di sini maksudnya literally bash atau ada teknik atau cara penulisan yang namanya bash? kalo ada, maaf saya belum tahu. dan kalo boleh, tolong jelasin biar ga ada yang kaya gitu dua kali. :) kalo literally bash, mungkin agak kejam buat Daisuke ya? tapi nanti dia bakal dapet bagian penting kok, tunggu aja :)

Halcalilove12 : Makasih banyak :D jadi terharu haha :D soal ketawanya itu karena saya ga pernah liat Lilithmon muncul, jadi ga ada hint soal personalitynya. makanya untuk personality, ngambil dari one of the most famous urban legend character in indonesia : Mbak Kunti. makanya ketawanya ikut jadi hihihi.. gitu. :)

Green-Chrystall : Tadinya mikirnya kalo POV-nya diubah ubah malah tambah bikin bingung, jadi stuck sama Hikari. nanti saya mau nyoba bereksperimen dulu pake POV yang beda beda. maksih sarannya :) Terriermon bisa sampe Mega malah, tapi ada waktunya nanti. :) tunggu aja, dia bakal muncul lagi kok :)

Sekar Nasri : Waaah lagi nonton Uruguay vs Afsel ya? :D makasih :)

Shane Prochainezo : Makasih koreksinya sis :) tentu boleh :)

marianne vessalius : Makasih banyak :D dan maaf untuk typonya, diusahain ga keulang lagi. :( kalo sampe ada lagi, saya rela ditimpukin pake duit. bener deh rela.. :9 *ditimpuk bakiak*

Disclaimer : Digimon Bukan (atau belum)*amin Milik Saya

* * *

**Pulau File (pulau musim gugur) 22/06/2006 17.57**

"Takeru-kun, tunggu!" Aku memanggil-manggil Takeru yang terus berlari menyusuri hutan tanpa mendengarku, seakan dia adalah manusia satu-satunya di bumi.

Takeru terus berlari menyusuri hutan yang lumayan lebat ini dengan bantuan D-3 untuk menemukan digimon lainnya. Di tengah jalan, ia mencoba melompati akar pohon besar yang menghalangi jalan, namun tidak berhasil. Kakinya membentur akar itu dan membuatnya jatuh terguling-guling. Ia bangkit dan bersiap berlari lagi, namun aku sudah tak mampu lagi melihatnya seperti itu.

"Takeru-kun! berhenti!" Teriakku. Yang akhirnya dapat membuatnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Takeru-kun, tenang.. jangan paksa dirimu. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Aku berjalan mendekati Takeru, berniat menenangkankannya. Takeru terdiam. Saat aku menyentuh lengannya, ia menolak dan menepis tanganku dan melihatku dengan marah.

"Apa katamu, Hikari? Tenang? Di saat Patamon mungkin terbunuh, kau memintaku tenang? Maaf, aku tak bisa." katanya, sambil memalingkan mukanya dariku. Aku terguncang. Ini pertama kalinya Takeru membentakku. Dan aku merasa.. sangat sedih.

Takeru kembali berlari, meninggalkanku sendiri.

**~ Chapter 3 : Grim**

Aku berlari sendirian menuju rumah Gennai. di tengah hutan yang makin lama makin gelap, aku tidak ingin sendirian. Takeru-kun.. kamu dimana?

Akhirnya aku keluar dari hutan, aku melihat sebuah rumah yang terletak di antara laut yang terbelah, beberapa puluh meter di depanku. "Itu rumah Gennai." kataku yakin. Walaupun sebenarnya kakiku sudah sangat lelah, aku terus berjalan. Aku harus sampai disana.

**Rumah Gennai 22/06/2006 18.08**

Takeru sampai di rumah Gennai, rumah bergaya jepang kuno yang sebenarnya terletak di bawah laut itu merupakan markas anak anak terpilih apabila mereka berada di Dunia Digital.

Pintu masuk yang berbentuk pintu geser itu terbuka lebar. Takeru masuk, dan melihat Demon yang masih mengenakan jubahnya duduk di atas tatami di ruang tengah. Seakan menunggu Takeru datang.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Takeru.

"..." Demon tidak menjawab. Ia duduk membisu.

"Dimana yang lain! Demon!" Teriak Takeru. Takeru mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri dengan Digivicemu?" Jawab Demon, tenang.

"Sinyal mereka berasal tepat dimana kau berada. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Takeru.

Demon bangkit, ia berjalan menuju teras depan rumah, dan melihat ke arah matahari terbenam, diikuti Takeru.

"Sebenarnya... Aku datang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu." Tambahnya.

"Kami akan melancarkan serangan malam ke Kota Malaikat." lanjut Demon sambil melihat matahari yang terbenam.

"Dan dengan bodohnya kau membocorkan itu padaku?" kata Takeru.

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti? Aku memintamu untuk mecoba menghentikan kami! Rencana ini tidak akan menyenangkan apabila berjalan terlalu mudah." Demon berbalik ke arah Takeru.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu dengan mudah." Jawab Takeru. "Sekarang katakan... Dimana yang lain!" Teriaknya.

"Tenang." Demon menjentikkan jarinya. Sebuah portal kegelapan terbuka. Para digimon terlempar keluar dari sana. Mereka terlihat lelah, seakan kekuatan mereka habis di dalam portal kegelapan itu. Begitu pula Patamon yang berada di situ bersama yang lain.

"Takeru.." Patamon yang terbaring memanggilnya.

"Patamon! kau selamat." Takeru terlihat lega. Ia mengangkat dan memeluk Patamon dengan erat. Namun ia menyadari, masih ada satu orang yang menghilang.

"Tunggu... Dimana Gennai?" Tanya Takeru kepada Demon

"Gennai? Orang tua itu? Menurutmu, apa yang kulakukan?" Demon mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuka genggamannya. Terlihat beberapa helai rambut putih di tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian meniup rambut-rambut yang kemudian terbawa angin itu. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya." tutupnya

"..." Takeru melihat rambut rambut yang diterbangkan dengan tatapan kosong. Rambut yang terbawa angin dan hancur menjadi data. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, melihat Patamon.

"Patamon, bersiaplah untuk digivolve.." Kata Takeru, yang jelas terlihat mengagetkan Patamon.

"Takeru... aku sudah tak punya tenaga.." Kata Patamon dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemah di pelukan Takeru..

"Kau masih mampu Patamon!" Bentak Takeru.

"Tapi..." Patamon terlihat bingung.

Takeru melihatnya dengan kesal, mengapa Patamon mau diam saja saat musuh besarnya yang berencana mengubah dunia ini berada tepat di depannya.

"Tidak ada tapi, ayo bergerak!" Kata Takeru sambil melepaskan Patamon dari pelukannya. Digivicenya bersinar makin terang.

"Patamon **shinka**... Angemon!"

"**Heaven's Knuckle!**" Tanpa basa-basi Angemon mengeluarkan laser dari tinjunya, menyerang Demon yang terkena telak tanpa menghindar, namun serangan itu tidak membuatnya bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu Digimon-mu tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, bahkan untuk melancarkan serangan pun sulit. namun kau memaksanya untuk berubah dan bertarung? Sungguh ironis. Kau menyebut kami iblis, namun kau sendiri ternyata tidak berbeda jauh dengan kami!" kata Demon, yang menunjuk ke arah Takeru.

"Ugh.." Angemon tertunduk lemas, ia bahkan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan.

Gabumon yang melihat itu, berbisik pada Agumon "Agumon, ini gawat. Kalau begini, aku takut ia terbunuh."

"Iya... aku berharap Taichi segera datang..." Kata Agumon. "Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.."

**Pulau File (pulau musim gugur) 22/06/2006 18.20**

Aku berjalan dengan kaki yang kelelahan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kukenal, bersama temannya, seorang lelaki tinggi berambut biru panjang.

"Kak Yamato, Kak Jo!" Kataku terkejut.

"Tenanglah Hikari, ini kami. Taichi dan yang lainnya pergi untuk membantu Daisuke." Katanya. "Takeru pergi ke rumah Gennai dan meninggalkanmu sendirian? Anak itu.." Yamato menggigit jarinya.

"Takeru.. takut ada sesuatu terjadi pada Patamon, jadi jangan salahkan dia. Lebih baik kita mengejarnya sekarang. Perasaanku tidak enak." Kataku, saat tiba tiba D-Terminal kami menerima pesan dari Taichi.

"Kami segera menyusul, Tapi Koushiro dan Wallace pergi untuk mengantar Mimi pulang. Ia terpukul, Palmon kalah dan berubah kembali menjadi Digitama." Tulisnya. Membuatku kaget.

"Apa?" kataku, kami terlambat. Aku hampir menangis.. semoga Mimi akan baik baik saja.

Yamato terpaku. "Sial..." Katanya. Kemarahan terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Ayo, kita menyusul Takeru ke sana. Kalau benar ada satu dari tujuh dewa kegelapan, dia tidak bisa kita biarkan sendirian, sebelum ada yang bernasib sama seperti Palmon." kata Jo, tenang.

Aku dan Yamato mengangguk. "Hikari, kau bisa berjalan? Perlu kugendong?" Kata Yamato, menawarkan punggungnya.

"Tidak perlu kak, terima kasih. Aku masih bisa berlari." Tolakku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang lemah. Setidaknya, prinsipku aku hanya digendong bila aku sudah benar benar tidak bisa berjalan.

Kami bertiga berlari menuju rumah Gennai, untuk menyelamatkan Takeru.

**Rumah Gennai 22/06/2006 18.40**

Langit mulai gelap. Angemon yang sudah terlihat babak belur terbang mendekati Demon, ia mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyerang. Namun Demon berhasil menangkisnya. Dengan tangan kanannya.

Demon mengangkat tangannya kirinya. "**Evil Inferno**" tangannya mengeluarkan api dengan temperatur yang sangat tinggi.

"Angemon! Awas!" Kata Takeru. Angemon terbang ke langit, menghidar dari kejaran Evil Inferno. Ia kembali turun dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berada di depan Demon.

"Kali ini kau tak bisa menghindar! **Heaven's Knuckle!**" Angemon menembakkan sekali lagi Heaven's Knuckle, namun kali ini dari jarak yang sangat dekat sehingga sulit dihindari. Namun Demon berhasil menangkap tangan Angemon tepat sebelum ia berhasil menambakkan Heaven's Knuckle, Demon membanting Angemon yang tertangkap hingga menghantam tanah lalu menginjaknya dengan kaki kanannya agar ia tidak bisa bangkit.

"Agh!" Angemon berusaha mengangkat kaki Demon, namun semakin ia mencoba, injakannya semakin berat.

"Itu takkan berhasil." Demon menguatkan injakannya.

"Angemon..." Kebencian Takeru terhadap Demon semakin menjadi-jadi. Saat tiba-tiba Digivicenya mengeluarkan sinar aneh. Seketika tubuh Angemon diselimuti kegelapan, yang membuat Demon melepaskan injakannya.

"Ini..." Gumam Demon.

"Angemon?" Tanya Takeru. Angemon yang diselimuti kegelapan berdiri. Ia menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan melolong keras seakan dirasuki oleh iblis serigala.

"Aaaaaaaa...oooo!" Angemon berteriak.

Tubuhnya berubah. Rambut panjangnya rontok dan menjadi berwarna putih. Sayap putihnya berubah menjadi merah, Celana biru yang selalu ia kenakan berubah menjadi hitam. Dan duri mencuat dari sepatu bootsnya. ia berubah menjadi iblis mengerikan. Bukan lagi malaikat yang menenangkan.

"Tentomon, dia?" Tanya Agumon.

"Itu Neo Devimon, digimon legenda. Menurut legenda, ia adalah Angemon yang dikutuk menjadi iblis. Kata Tentomon. Ia bergidik ketakutan.

-x-

"Hei, lihat!" Yamato berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah rumah Gennai yang tinggal beberapa meter dari posisi kami. Rumah Gennai runtuh, bangunan ala jepang itu tiba tiba runyuh seketika. Walau tidak ada ledakan yang terlihat.

"Kita harus segera kesana!" Aku mencoba berlari lebih cepat.

Kami sampai di depan reruntuhan rumah Gennai, disana terlihat Takeru yang bermuka pucat, ketakutan. Demon yang berdiri tak bergerak. tubuhnya ditembus oleh cakar seekor digimon yang aneh. Dan tangannya menahan tangan digimon aneh itu agar tidak lepas. Aku melihat Tailmon dan yang lainnya terduduk tidak bertenaga, namun aku tidak melihat Patamon. Apakah kami terlambat?

"Uh.." gumam Demon. "Aku tidak menyangka ia bisa mengejarku dan menyerangku dengan Stun Clawnya yang membekukan gerakanku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku harus menunggu sampai efek Stun Claw hilang dan kembali menyerangnya." pikirnya.

"Ayo, kita mendekat diam diam ke arah para Digimon, setelah itu, kita bawa mereka dan Takeru. Lalu kita lari. Selagi masih sempat." Anjur Jo. Aku dan Yamato mengangguk. Diam diam, kami mendekati para digimon.

"Hikari!" Tailmon menyapaku. "Kau datang!"

Yamato dan Joe pun langsung mendatangi Gabumon dan Gomamon. digimon yang lain ikut mendatangi mereka.

"Iya Tailmon, aku disini. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, sambil menidurkan Tailmon di pangkuanku.

"Ceritanya panjang... yang penting, apa kau punya makanan? Aku lapar.. aku harus bertarung.. dan menyelanatkan Patamon." pintanya

"Patamon? Dimana dia?" Tanyaku.

"Monster itu... dia Patamon" Jawab Tailmon, yang menunjuk ke arah Neo Devimon.

"Apa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanyaku terkejut. Aku melihat ke arah Takeru. Ia terlihat pucat,

"Ceritanya Panjang." Kata Tailmon.

"Baiklah, kau janji padaku kau akan ceritakan padaku nanti." Aku merogoh sakuku, namun aku tak menemukan apapun yang bisa dimakan.

"Tenanglah Hikari." Jo memanggilku. Aku melihat dia membawa tas penuh makanan. "Kau kan tahu, aku selalu membawa persiapan." kata laki laki berkacamata yang mengenakan polo shirt putih itu tersenyum.

Aku pun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih kak." kataku. Aku mengambil beberapa roti melon yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Tailmon. Digimon yang lain pun terlihat sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Yamato, aku sudah siap. Ayo, kita bantu Takeru!" Gabumon berdiri dengan bersemangat, dan menoleh ke arah Yamato.

"Ya!" Laki laki berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum.

"Gabumon **Warp-shinka**! Metal Garurumon!"

Takeru melihat cahaya perubahan dari tubuh Gabumon dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kakak.." Takeru tersadar.

"Ayo, Metal Garurumon!" Yamato menunjuk ke arah Demon dan Neo Devimon. "Hancurkan mereka berdua bersamaan!"

"**Cocytus Brea..**" Metal Garurumon bersiap mengeluarkan Cocytus Breath untuk membekukan mereka berdua.

"Ugh.." Demon melihat ke arah Metal Garurumon.

"Kakak! Metal Garurumon! Hentikan!" Teriak Takeru.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, Takeru, kau pun tahu itu. Saat ini, ini satu satunya cara menyelamatkan Patamon!" Teriak Yamato, mengayunkan tangannya.

"Tapi..." Takeru ragu ragu. Dia tahu dia harus membunuh Neo Devimon sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"**Cocytus Breath!**" Metal Garurumon menyemburkan semburan dingin dari mulutnya ke arah Demon dan Neo Devimon.

Demon mencoba menggerakkan tangannya lagi, dan berhasil. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Cocytus Breath. Dan menggunakan tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan Neo Devimon dan melemparnya.

"**Evil Inferno!**" Demon tepat waktu. Evil Inferno yang keluar dari tangan kirinya beradu dengan Cocytus Breath tepat sebelum semburan dingin itu mencapai tubuhnya dan menahannya.

"Sial!" Yamato mengepalkan tangannya. "Ayo terus, Metal Garurumon!" teriaknya.

Benturan panas dan dingin itu menyebabkan udara sekitar tidak stabil dan meledakkan daerah sekitar, yang kemudian menimbulkan kepulan asap.

"Uhuk.." Aku terbatuk. Kepulan asap yang tebal itu membutakan pandanganku. Saat tiba tiba terdengar suara Demon. Entah darimana.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Jadi, kita selesaikan suatu saat nanti, anak anak terpilih. Kita pasti bertemu lagi." Katanya. Kepulan asap perlahan menghilang. Begitupun Demon, menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Joe.

"Belum..." Jawab Yamato, yang melihat lurus ke depan. Melihat ke arah seekor digimon iblis liar tak terkendali.

"Aaaaaaa...oooo!" Neo Devimon berteriak sekali lagi. Memecah keheningan.

"Kau siap, Metal Garurumon?" Tanya Yamato. Sambil menoleh ke arah Metal Garurumon.

"Aku siap." Jawabnya.

"Hikari, kita juga!" Kata Tailmon, yang sepertinya sudah segar. "Kita selamatkan Patamon!"

"Ya!" Aku mengangguk setuju. Kami pasti bisa menyelamatkankannya, dengan harapan tidak mengubahnya mejadi digitama dengan tangan kami sendiri.

"Tailmon **shinka**! Angewomon!"

"Jo, Ayo kita juga!" Ajak Gomamon. "Aku sudah gatal!"

"Iya, iya Gomamon.." Jawab Joe, menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini.." gumamnya.

"Gomamon **shinka**! Ikakumon!"

"Ikakumon **shinka**! Zudomon!"

Takeru bertambah pucat melihat Angewomon, Metal Garurumon, dan Zudomon bersiap untuk menghancurkan Neo Devimon. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.. tapi apa?" Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya pada Patamon, namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Satu satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikan Patamon seperti semula adalah mengalahkannya.

"Maju!" Teriak Yamato.

Angewomon, Metal Garurumon, dan Zudomon maju menyerang. Neo Devimon melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Aaaaah..." gumamnya, ia mengangkat tangan, seperti bersiap memangsa ketiganya sekaligus.

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai.

Kalau ada kritik, saran , atau flame silakan ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Apa ya? Hmm... edisi depan bakal libur adventurenya, karena bakal ada extra chapter :)

sebenernya untuk extra chapternya udah dibuat sejak saya ngerjain chapter 1, tapi sampe sekarang belom selesai, lebih susah bikinnya daripada yang biasa :(

Shoojo : silakan masuk :) makasi reviewnya:) iya ya? emang jyou ya? setau saya jo.. dan thanks infonya :) bakal diedit segrera!

Azurerin : Wow, thanks udah review satu-satu :D iya, sempet bingung sama nama keluarganya. antara Yagami atau Kamiya. tapi udah di edit kok. :) dan iya, untuk nama digimon, saya kan pake digimon wikia untuk referensinya, itu kebanyakan pake nama versi usa-nya. tau web yang ada nama" digimon dengan nama jepangnya? dan untuk Takeru, maaf. saya juga ga inget bagian trauma dia itu kenapa, yang saya inget cuma dia benci kegelapan, makanya jadi begitu. maaf dan terima kasih. :)

Shimacrow Holmes : thx ref-nya bro, berharap chapter yg satu ini lebih baik dari yang kemaren. :)

Halcalilove12 : update nih :)

hana 'natsu' phantomhive : maksudnya nyindir nih? -.- saya udah baca kok fic kamu yg 'wake up, 10 legendary warriors!', dan itu bagus banget. sori belom ngasi review, keenakan baca haha review on the way! thanks, udah apdet nih :)

Shane : hahaha gapapa kali, saran kamu yg bikin saya (semoga) semakin berkembang, jadi jangan berhenti juga saran sesatnya kalo emang nemu yg salah atao ga pas ato gimana :) thanks reviewnya btw. :)

metis psyche : wah.. makasih banyaaak :D fb udah lama deactive, adanya twitter, mau? metal_greymon

Green : nah itu dia, saya lupa alesannya, saya ingetnya dia jadi pemarah kalo ketemu kegelapan. sorii.. iya ada kok, udah muncul malah. :D ngga, ga ada rencana gitu kok, tenang aja. thx buat koreksi typonya, dan thx lagi buat masukan kata-katanya, emang udah bosen pake "kata" tapi ga nemu yg lain yg bisa gantiin, jadi thx bgt :)

marianne : thx buat koreksinya, diusahain semoga ga ada lagi kesalahan kaya gitu abis ini. :) thx supportnya :D

akhir kata, Digimon bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Dojo Kendo Odaiba 22/06/2006 18.00**

"Terima kasih banyak!" para murid termasuk Iori menundukkan kepalanya kepada pelatihnya. Latihan kendonya hari ini baru saja selesai. Tidak seperti murid lain yang mulai terlihat mengepel lantai dan membereskan peralatan, Iori hanya berdiri diam menatap langit-langit.

"Kau sudah lebih berkembang, Iori, " seru sang pelatih yang menghampirinya sambil melepaskan pelindung kepalanya. Namun wajahnya terlihat bingung, berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya. "Tapi.. aku tidak mersakan semangat dalam latihan tadi. Ada apa?" tanya pelatihnya, yang ternyata adalah Chikara Hida, kakek Iori. Walaupun ia sudah bertambah tua, namun ia tetap terlihat sehat dan segar.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kek," jawab Iori. Yang kemudian melepaskan pelindung kepalanya. "Mungkin hanya lelah saja," lanjutnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti, dan membuka pelindung badannya. Sebelum mengambil baju gantinya dari dalam tas, ia mengecek D-Terminalnya.

"Keadaan darurat, segera datang ke Dunia Digital! - Hikari."

"Eh? Ada apa?" gumamnya. Tanpa mengganti bajunya, ia menutup tasnya dan berlari keluar, menjemput Armadimon yang berada di apartemennya, untuk segera melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia digital.

"Pulang sekarang Iori? Tidak ikut meditasi dulu bersama yang lain?" tanya kakeknya.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan kek! Permisi!" jawabnya, sambil berlari keluar dari dojo.

**~Chapter 4 : How to tame an evil : Angewomon **

**Odaiba 22/06/2006 18.05**

"Moshi-moshi, Miyako? Kau dimana?" Iori yang sedang berlari menuju ke apartemennya di tengah jalan setapak yang mulai gelap, menelepon Miyako melalui telepon genggamnya.

"Aku di rumah Ken, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Cepatlah Iori!" Balas Miyako.

"Baiklah... Aku segera ke sana, tunggu aku," Tutup Iori, "Mengapa ia harus sakit di saat seperti ini? Ini buruk.." pikirnya.

Ia sampai di apartemennya, berlari naik tangga dan membuka pintu ruangannya. "Armadimon!" serunya. terlihat Armadimon sedang bermain kartu Uno dengan ibunya di ruang TV.

Armadimon menengok ke arah Iori. "Ada apa Iori?"

"Ayo pergi, ada e-mail dari Hikari-san, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi di dunia digital," jawab lelaki berambut bob itu, sambil menarik tangan Armadimon..

"Aduh, tunggu dulu Iori, sebentar lagi aku Uno.."jawabnya. Tubuhnya sedikit melawan saat ditarik Iori.

"Kita tidak punya waktu!" katanya sambil terus menarik Armadimon keluar.

"Hati-hati Iori!" kata Ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Iya.. Aku pergi dulu bu! " jawabnya,yang kemudian keluar tanpa menutup pintu.

**Reruntuhan rumah Gennai 22/06/2006 18.50**

"Aaaaaghhh..." Neo Devimon mendongak, ia memandang Angewomon yang bersiap menembakkan Celestial Arrownya.

"**Celestial Arrow!**" Angewomon melepaskan panah cahaya ke arah Neo Devimon.

Neo Devimon terbang mendekati Celestial Arrow, seakan ingin beradu dengannya, tapi ia menghindarinya ketika akan bertabrakan, dan memanjangkan tangannya ke arah Angewomon. Angewomon berusaha menghindar namun tangan Neo Devimon dapat mengikutinya. Kukunya berhasil mencakar Angewomon.

"Hah?" Angewomon merasa kaku, ia mencoba menggerakkan sayapnya namun ia tak bisa, gravitasi mendorongnya jatuh. "Gawat!" teriaknya.

"Angewomon!" aku mengadah ke atas dan berteriak. Saat tiba-tiba terlihat sesuatu seperti roket yang terbang ke arahnya dan menahan tubuh Angewomon.

"Metal Garurumon!" Angewomon tersenyum. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya. Ia terbang turun, menurunkan tubuh Angewomon. "Kembalilah kalau efeknya sudah hilang," tutupnya sambil berbalik badan dan kembali terbang menuju Neo Devimon yang masih berdiri tegap di udara.

"**Garuru Tomahawk**!" Metal Garurumon menembakkan misil dari dalam tubuhnya, namun Neo Devimon kembali menghindar dan turun menapak tanah.

"Jangan lengah!" teriak Zudomon yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Neo Devimon.

Neo Devimon berbalik ke belakang dengan terkejut namun terlambat, Zudomon mengayunkan palu baja putihnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghantamkannya ke perut dan dada Neo Devimon.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Neo Devimon berteriak kesakitan, ia terhempas menghantam reruntuhan rumah Gennai dan tersandar lemas.

"HA! **Garuru Tomahawk**!" Metal Garurumon kembali mengeluarkan Misil dari dalam perutnya ke arah Neo Devimon yang tak bergerak.

"Tunggu!" Takeru berlari ke depan Neo Devimon, menghadang laju Garuru Tomahawk.

"Takeru, bahaya!" Teriak Joe, Zudomon berlari ke depan Takeru untuk melindunginya, walau akhirnya ia harus menerima Garuru Tomahawk dengan tubuhnya.

BLAR! Garuru Tomahawk meledak di bagian cangkang Zudomon.

"Gaaaaaahhh!" Teriak Zudomon. Ia jatuh terkapar.

"Zudomon!" seru Jo. Ia menghampirinya dan mengusap-usap tubuh Zudomon, "Kau tidak apa-apa, kawan?" tanyanya.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar. Aku akan segera berdiri," jawabnya sambil bersandar ke reruntuhan di dekatnya.

"Takeru, apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan menghalangi!" Teriak Yamato.

"Aku tidak bisa kak! Tolong, jangan buat aku memilih.." serunya, aku bisa melihatnya hampir menangis. " Cukup sekali aku melihat kematian Patamon. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi!"

"Takeru-kun.." gumamku, aku berlari ke arah Takeru.

"Hikari?" Ia melihatku dengan kedua mata besarnya, ia menganggap aku akan berada di pihaknya. Ia salah. Aku mengayunkan tanganku dan..

PLAK! Aku menamparnya cukup keras. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tegarlah Takeru-kun! Kau tahu itu bukan lagi Patamon! Itu sekor iblis tak terkendali yang mencoba untuk membunuh kita semua!" aku berteriak.

Air mata keluar dari mataku, ia melihatku dengan tatapan bersalah. "Demi teman-teman, juga demi dunia digital.. tolong, berpikirlah lebih jernih.." Pintaku.

"Hikari.. aku... " ucapnya dengan suara lirih. ia menyentuh pipi kirinya yang merah karena tamparanku. Namun tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Ah, sudahlah!" aku mencoba menarik tangannya dan berlari, ternyata lebih mudah dari yang kusangka. Ia tidak melawan. Namun aku tak menyadari, iblis yang tersandar di reruntuhan di belakang kami, sudah bangkit sedari tadi.

"Aaaaaaaarrgh!" ia memanjangkan tangannya, mencoba mencakarku dan Takeru bersamaan.

"**Heaven's Charm!**" salib cahaya yang datang dari atas menahan tangan Neo Devimon. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik Takeru dan lari.

Aku berlari sambil mengadah ke atas, aku melihat malaikat perempuan yang sudah mampu bergerak itu tersenyum melihatku. "Terima kasih Angewomon!" seruku, yang dibalas dengan anggukannya.

"Uuugh.." Zudomon bangkit, mengambil palunya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya., "Ayo, kita selesaikan," katanya.

Angewomon mengamati Neo Devimon dengan seksama, berharap menemukan satu kelemahannya, yang bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi Patamon kembali tanpa melukainya.

"Ah!" gumamnya, menyadari sesuatu. "Semoga saja berhasil.."

Angewomon berbalik ke arah Metal Garurumon dan Zudomon. "Metal Garurumon! Zudomon! Aku punya ide, tolong kalian hentikan gerakannya tanpa melukainya sebisa mungkin. Kalau ini berhasil, mungkin kita bisa mengembalikan Patamon seperti semula." seru Angewomon.

"Baik!" jawab Metal Garurumon.

"Akan kucoba," Zudomon berlari, menuju Neo Devimon yang tangannya telah terbebas dan bergerak menghindar.

Yamato menghampiriku dan Takeru. "Sudah sadar?" Tanyanya pada Takeru dengan tatapan marah.

"Sudah..." jawabnya pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku kak," lanjutnya.

Yamato tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Takeru. "Jangan diulangi lagi," ucapnya.

-xx-

Iori berlari berdua dengan Armadimon menyusuri hutan. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara aneh dari balik pepohonan, seperti suara kepak sayap, bukan kepak sayap biasa, namun kepak sayap yang sangat besar. bersamaan dengan datangnya suara yang tak asing baginya.

"Iori!" suara tersebut memanggilnya. Ia berhenti berlari dan memalingkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu. Terlihat Garudamon yang terbang dengan Taichi, Sora, Daisuke, dan Koushiro di telapak tangannya.

"Iori, ayo naik!" teriak Sora, tersenyum. Garudamon mengulurkan tangannya kepada Iori dan Armadimon. Mereka menaiki tangan Garudamon, digimon manusia-burung raksasa itu kembali terbang, mengepakkan sayap merahnya yang besar ke rumah Gennai.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kak?" Tanya Iori pada Sora. Gadis berambut coklat itu melihat Iori lalu melirik ke arah Koushiro yang sedang murung, seakan berkata "Kita bicarakan nanti saja."

Iori mengerti tanda yang diisyaratkan Sora. Ia berhenti bertanya.

"Hei, coba lihat ini!" Taichi yang sedari tadi duduk dan melihat ke depan dengan teropongnya berseru, memancing perhatian yang lain.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Daisuke yang kemudian merangkak menghapirinya.

"Coba kau lihat itu," Taichi memberikan teropongnya pada Daisuke, menunjuk ke arah rumah Gennai. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Daisuke melihat melalui teropong itu, ia melihat tanah yang seharusnya ditempati rumah Gennai, sekarang ditempati oleh reruntuhan bangunan.

Daisuke melapaskan teropong itu dari pandangannya. "Jangan-jangan.." Daisuke mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat ke arah Taichi.

"Ya, kemungkinan besar... rumah Gennai sudah jatuh, " jawab Taichi, tertunduk sedih.

Sora berdiri dan menghampiri Daisuke. "Mana, boleh aku lihat?" ia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta teropong itu dari tangan Daisuke dan melihat ke arah rumah Gennai.

"Hei, yang bercahaya itu.. Angewomon?" tanya Sora, sambil menunjuk ke arah cahaya yang dilihatnya.

Semua maju untuk melihatnya, walaupun masih samar, tapi terlihat cahaya putih dari arah reruntuhan.

"Sepertinya begitu, terlalu terang untuk Angemon" kata Koushiro.

"Berarti kita harus cepat, mungkin Demon masih disana dan yang lain sedang bertarung dengannya!" seru Daisuke.

Iori terperanjat, "Apa? Demon? Ia sudah kembali?" tanyanya kepada Daisuke dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Ya.. dan bukan hanya dia, tadi kami sempat bertarung dengan temannya yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengannya. Sampai akhirnya Mi...Umph!" Taichi menutup mulut Daisuke dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"Jangan dibicarakan sekarang Daisuke, pikirkan Koushiro," bisiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tai," Koushiro mendengar pembicaraan itu, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ceritakan saja," lanjutnya.

"Kita simpan saja cerita itu untuk nanti," sambung Garudamon. "Kita akan mendarat," tutupnya.

-xx-

"Semua, lihat! Itu Garudamon!" seru Angewomon, menunjuk ke arah datangnya seekor digimon manusia bersayap besar yang datang mendekat.

"Akhirnya, bantuan!" seru Yamato.

Garudamon mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Ia membungkuk dan menurunkan anak-anak terpilih dari tangannya.

"Sora!" seru Yamato. Sora belari ke arahnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Sora, ia memegang tangan Yamato dan melihat matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yamato tersenyum.

Taichi melihat ke arah Yamato dan Sora sambil terdiam. Aku manghamprinya.

"Kak.." aku memanggiknya. Aku tahu, kakak punya rasa lebih untuk Sora, tapi ia lebih mengutamakan temannya dibanding dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu... ayo, kita bantu semuanya," jawab Taichi, yang kemudian menarikku untuk kembali ke teman-teman yang lain.

"Tidak perlu!" sahut Jo, "Kalian istirahat saja, Berubahlah saat memang betul-betul diperlukan. Andai setelah ini Demon kembali datang dan menyerang lagi sedangkan kita semua kehabisan tenaga, maka tamatlah kita!" katanya.

Semua terdiam. "Baiklah," kata Taichi.

Iori menatap ke arah Neo Devimon, yang terus bergerak menghindar dari Metal Garurumon dan Zudomon. "Sebenarnya, iblis itu datang darimana?" tanya Iori pada Jo.

"Dia Angemon. Hanya saja..terjadi sedikit kesalahan," jawab Jo, membetulkan kacamatanya.

Iori terkejut, ia tidak mengerti mengapa pasangan Dna-digivolvenya bisa berubah menjadi iblis seperti yang ia lihat. "Apa? Tidak bisa, aku akan membantu!" Iori menggenggam digivicenya, yang kemudian bersinar terang. "Ayo, Armadimon!"

"Armadimon **shinka**... Ankylomon!"

"Tunggu dulu, Iori.." kata Jo berusaha menghentian Iori, namun Iori sudah naik ke punggung Ankylomon dan menerjang ke arah Neo Devimon.

Neo Devimon melompat, ia mencengkram kepala Ankylomon yang berusaha menyerang dan membenamkannya keras ke tanah.

Brak! Kepala Ankylomon yang keras menghancurkan tanah yang dihantamnya.

"Agh!" Ankylomon merasakan pening karena benturan di kepalanya, namun ia punya ide lain. "Iori, lompat!" seru Ankylomon.

Iori melompat dari tubuh Ankylomon, Ankylomon memutar tubuhnya, sehingga ekor martilnya berhasil memukul tubuh Neo Devimon.

Neo Devimon terpental. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Zudomon.

"**Boomerang Hammer!" **ia melempar palunya yang berhasil dihindari dengan susah payah oleh Neo Devimon yang memiringkan tubuhnya. Neo Devimon mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menyerang Zudomon.

"Perhatikan belakangmu!" teriak Zudomon. Palunya kembali dan menghantam punggung Neo Devimon yang membuatnya terjatuh.

Neo Devimon bangkit dengan cepat, ia kembali berdiri, namun Metal Garurumon sudah terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya, bersiap menyerang.

"Sekarang! Metal Garurumon!" Teriak Yamato.

"**Grace Cross Freezer!**" Metal garurumon melepaskan roket-roket pembeku yang tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya. Grace Cross Freezer diarahkan ke kaki, tangan, dan leher Neo Devimon.

Bum! Grace Cross Freezer meledak dan membekukan kaki, tangan, dan leher Neo Devimon.

"Aaaaaaaarrrr!" Neo Devimon berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Metal Garurumon mendongak, melihat ke arah digimon malaikat wanita yang memegang bola cahaya besar di tangan kanannya, "Angewomon! Sekarang!" seru Metal Garurumon.

"Baiklah," Angewomon membuat bola cahaya terang di tangan kanannya dan mengubahnya menjadi anak panah.

"Bersiaplah, doakan aku," kata Angewomon, yang mulai membidik dengan anak panah yang terlihat jauh lebih terang daripada biasanya.

"Katamu tadi tanpa membunuhnya?" tanyaku. Melepaskan Celestial Arrow yang sepertinya jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya itu bisa saja membunuh Neo Devimon.

"**Celestial Arrow!**" ia melepaskan anak panah cahaya itu ke arah Neo Devimon. Takeru menunduk, ia tak mampu melihatnya.

PRAK! anak panah itu menghancurkan topeng Neo Devimon berkeping keping, dan hancur menjadi serpihan di tanah. Neo Devimon berteriak. ia bagai drakula yang terkena sinar matahari. meronta-ronta mencoba bergerak namun tidak bisa. kaki, tangan, dan lehernya telah beku membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. hancurnya topeng itu membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. tubuh Neo Devimon perlahan lahan kembali berubah menjadi Angemon, yang kemudian berubah kembali menjadi Tokomon yang pingsan.

"Tokomon!" Takeru berlari ke arah Tokomon yang pingsan. "Maafkan aku Tokomon, aku takkan mengulanginya, aku janji.." ucapnya terisak sambil mengangkat dan memeluk Tokomon.

"Sudahlah Takeru, lebih baik kau bawa dia pulang dan rawat dia. Kalau ia belum berubah menjadi digitama, aku yakin dia masih hidup," saran Jo, sambil merogoh tasnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar tisu untuk Takeru menyapu air matanya. "Ini, silakan."

"Terima kasih kak," Takeru mengambil tisu yang disodorkan padanya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Takeru-san !" seru Iori,"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa Angemon bisa jadi seperti itu?" Ia melihat Takeru dengan kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Iori.." Takeru melihat ke arah Iori.

"Kemarahan menguasaiku, dan.. mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Angemon salah berubah. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya, maafkan aku," Takeru menundukkan wajahnya, tanda menyesal.

"Dan... terima kasih sudah datang, kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin akan waktu lebih lama untuk menjinakannya," Takeru mendongak, raut wajah Takeru terlihat bersalah. Iori yang melihat itu, merasa yakin, Takeru takkan mengulanginya.

"Takeru, kau ingat bagaimana Greymon berubah menjadi Skull Greymon?" Taichi menghampiri Takeru dan merangkul pundaknya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kau berpikir hanya kau yang mungkin menghentikan Demon bukan? Karena saat itu hanya kau yang berada disana yang bisa merubah Digimonmu?" lanjutnya.

"Kak Taichi.." jawab Takeru,"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi itu benar," ujarnya dengan menatap Taichi.

"Kini kau sadar kesalahanmu? Kau punya teman-teman yang akan datang membantumu, jadi tenanglah, jangan kehilangan harapan akan teman-temanmu, apa jadinya kalau pemilik lambang harapan putus harapan?" Taichi tersenyum lebar, ia memukul punggung Takeru.

"Aduh!" Takeru mengusap-usap punggungnya yang sakit karena pukulan Taichi.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita semua pulang ke dunia manusia. Disini tidak akan aman untuk kita dan para digimon saat ini," seru Daisuke, sambil menepuk tangannya untuk memanggil perhatian yang lain.

"Daisuke benar, ayo kita pergi sekarang," timpal Koushiro.

Semua mengangguk. Armadimon, Gabumon, Gomamon, dan Tailmon kembali menjadi wujud mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo, Garudamon. Tolong antar kami," Sora mengelus kaki Garudamon.

Garudamon merunduk, ia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta anak-anak terpilih untuk naik ke telapaknya. Satu-persatu dari kami naik ke telapaknya. Saat aku pun akan bergerak naik, aku melihat Takeru masih berdiri diam memeluk Tokomon. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa.. aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri," jawabnya. "Apa benar aku berkepribadian ganda?" tanyanya padaku dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting,kamu ya kamu," jawabku. Ekspresi wajah Takeru terlihat senang, aku rasa jawabanku memuaskannya.

"Terima kasih, Hikari," ucapnya. Ia bergerak untuk naik ke telapak tangan Garudamon. "Ayo, kita pulang," kata Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku naik.

"Ya!" jawabku, sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kami semua terbang menuju Odaiba, menuju rumah.

**Odaiba (Ruang apartemen keluarga Yagami) 22/06/2006 19.30 **

"Kami pulang!" Taichi membuka pintu apartemen kami, ibu datang dari dapur, berlari di lantai ruang apartemen yang terbuat dari kayu oak dan masih memakai apronnya, menyambut kami.

"Selamat datang... ah, Agumon dan Tailmon! Ayo masuk, darimana? Tanyanya, yang masih menggenggam spatula. Sepertinya ia belum selesai memasak.

"Kami dari dunia digital, menjemput mereka. Setelah itu pergi makan bersama. Makanya agak telat," Jawabku.

"Permisi, ibu!" Agumon dan Tailmon membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ah, jadi kalian tidak makan di rumah?" tanyanya lagi dengan muka masam.

"Ingin sih.. tapi bau gosong ini sepertinya membuat kami tidak ingin lagi.." kata Taichi, sambil melepas sepatunya dan mengendus endus ke arah dapur.

"Kyaaaaaa!" ibu berteriak, sepertinya kroket yang ia buat untuk makan malam hangus. Ia berlari ke arah dapur dan mematikan apinya dengan terburu-buru, "Aduh, makan malam ayah.. bagaimana ini.." katanya bingung.

"Untung saja kita sudah makan onigiri di toko milik Miyako," kata Taichi, tersenyum geli.

Aku tertawa kecil. Tapi aku tidak tega pada ibu. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan menemuinya, yang terlihat masih berpikir, bukannya membersihkan wajan dan memasak sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku bantu, bu." kataku sambil membuka keran air dan mencuci tanganku.

"Wah, terima kasih, Hikari" Ibu tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar. Biasanya kalau seperti ini, aku yang akan memasak semuanya. Yah, tidak apa-apa, sekali-sekali kita memang harus membantu ibu kan?

**Odaiba (Ruang apartemen keluarga Izumi) 22/06/2206 20.00**

"Begitukah? baik, terima kasih bu," kata Koushiro, menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana, Koushiro?" tanya Tentomon, sambil menyantap biskuit coklat yang diberikan ibu Koushiro padanya di atas ranjang majikannya itu. Pria berambut coklat pendek yang duduk di meja belajarnya itu memutar kursinya ke arah Tentomon.

"Mimi belum mau bicara, sepertinya dia masih terguncang," Koushiro menghela napas, "Ia juga masih memeluk digitama Palmon."

"Pasti sulit baginya.." jawab Tentomon. Ia berhenti makan dan menunduk. Seperti bisa merasakan penderitan Mimi.

"Nah, sekarang.." Koushiro bangkit dari kursinya. Dan duduk bersila di atas kasurnya, di depan Tentomon.

"Ceritakan padaku selengkapnya Tentomon, bagaimana Demon datang menyekap kalian dan membunuh Gennai, apa alasannya, serta apa dan dimana kota malaikat itu," tanya Koushiro, dengan nada suara dan mimik wajah serius.

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai,

Silakan Flame, Kritik, dan Sarannya kalau ada, terang-terangan aja, I appreciate every comment from you :)


	5. Extra Chapter 1

Author's Note : Sesuai AN minggu lalu, hari ini Extra chapter.

Extra chapter siapa? Liat aja :)

idenya mungkin ketebak dan mainstream, tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

**hinagiku hakuren white lotus** : haha, iya dong pinter :D iya, rencananya emang bakal lebih dari 20 chapter. Nih, udah se-ASAP mungkin :)

**Green-Chrystall : **wah, ternyata masih ada yatypo-nya, maaf. Diusahain ga ada lagi. Kurang variasi? Hmm.. gitu ya? Bakal dicoba divariasiin sebanyak mungkin, makasih banyak kritiknya :) I really appreciate that :D

haha hebat, kalau saya udah pusing sih, baca aja ga dilanjutin ;D

**Shoojo : **makasih banyak jempolnya :D semoga yang kali ini udah ga ada sama sekali.. dan thanks juga buat infonya. :)

**Shane L. Prochainezo : **makasih banyak, tapi bukannya rajin sih, lebih tepatnya kurang kerjaan. Kuliah masih lama..

haha, makasih saran sesatnya dan infonya :D tuh kan ada yang nyindir lagi, saya baca kok fic kamu yang piemon returns. Dari fic kamu malah saya baru tau kalo fic ga cuma romance atau humor, tapi battle juga bisa masuk. Dan ga berani ngasih review, gatau mau ngasi review apa, saya pemula soalnya. Tapi review segera datang :)

**marianne vessalius : **maksih banyak :D BANZAIIIII~

akhir kata, Digimon bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Odaiba 01/11/2005 07.00**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah di kota Odaiba, sinar matahari menyusup dari balik gorden jendela setiap rumah di kota itu.

"Kriiiiiiiiiing!" suara alarm yang bising membahana di kamar seorang anak terpilih. Membangunkannya dan partner digimonnya yang terlelap pulas. Namun ia tidak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, malah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Nggghhh.." gumamnya. "Chibimon... matikan.."

"Iya.." digimon berwarna biru itu bangkit dari tidurnya di sebelah anak terpilih itu, berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya untuk mematikan alarm. Saat ia akan menekan tombol untuk mematikannya, ia terkejut. Matanya melotot ketika melihat jarum jam dan jarum menit pada alarm tersebut. "Eh!"

"Daisuke, Banguuun!" Chibimon melompat dan menggunakan kepalanya untuk menyundul perut Daisuke.

Bug! sundulan Chibimon menghantam perut Daisuke yang berada di bawah selimut dengan tepat. Chibimon jatuh ke lantai terguling-guling.

"Aduh!" Daisuke mengerang kesakitan, terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Chibimon! Kenapa kau menyundulku!" teriaknya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka kearah Chibimon yang berdiri di lantai.

"Kamu sudah terlambat Daisuke! Hari ini kamu piket, dan kamu sudah bolos empat kali! Kalau kali ini bolos juga, kamu harus membersihkan toilet sekolah kan!" jawab Chibimon.

"AH! Aku lupa! Alarm bodoh, kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi!" Daisuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membanting pintu kamar dan berlari meunuju kamar mandi.

Jun membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan masih menggunakan piyama polkadot putih pink-nya dan rambut jabrik yang berantakan, melihat Daisuke, yang memakai T-shirt putih dan celana boxer warna-warni berlari dengan handuk ke arah kamar mandi.

"Gawat!" Jun terkejut. Ia mendahului Daisuke berlari ke kamar mandi, dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

Daisuke terlambat. "Oh, tidak," gumamnya.

"Jun! Buka pintu! Aku sudah telat!" Teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku juga, aku kuliah pagi!" sahut kakak perempuannya itu dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Daisuke terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi, namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara shower menyala, dan alunan nyanyian Jun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tangan Daisuke berhenti. Ia tertunduk lemas. "Habislah aku... toilet selama tiga minggu."

**~Extra Chapter **

**Daisuke Motomiya : Rock n Roll**

**Sma Odaiba 01/11/2005 09.30**

"Haaaahh..." Daisuke menghela napas di depan toilet kelas 2. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tongkat pel dan tangan kirinya mengangkat ember bertuliskan 2-1.

"Siaal, Kanazawa itu jahat sekali.. masa cuma terlambat lima kali, aku harus membersihkan toilet. Harusnya sepuluh kali, baru aku terima..." gerutunya, sambil melangkah masuk.

Ia masuk ke sebuah toilet, yang tak ia sangka, bersih. Tidak seperti toilet yang ia biasa pakai, kotor dan bau. Ia menaruh ember dan tongkat pelnya di sebelah pintu masuk.

"Wah,tumben sekali.." ia melihat sekitarnya, lantai keramiknya bersih seakan baru di-pel. Tidak ada coretan di pintu toilet seperti yang biasa ia lihat. "Apa ada yang sudah dihukum sebelum aku? Haha ternyata bukan hanya aku saja.." ia tertawa sambil bertolak pinggang, ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya ada si setiap toilet, namun tidak ia temukan.

"Di mana toilet berdirinya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara jeritan dari belakang, jeritan khas yang ia tahu sebagai jeritan wajib muncul di manga-manga harem yang ia beli sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kyaaaaa! Orang mesuuum!" seorang murid perempuan berambut hitam panjang berteriak ketakutan. Daisuke yang terkejut dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi mendekati gadis itu.

"Hei hei hei, ada apa? Aku bukan orang mesum!" bantahnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" gadis itu berteriak lagi. Ia berjalan mundur, takut kepada Daisuke. Teriakannya memancing banyak orang datang berkerumun dan melihat Daisuke dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tunggu, ini salah paham!" Teriak Daisuke.

Seorang guru muda berjanggut, berambut hitam jabrik dan berpostur tinggi besar melihat kerumunan tersebut dari tempatnya berdiri tak jauh dari sana setelah menggoda beberapa murid perempuan. "Ada apa ini?" Kanazawa, wali kelas Daisuke itu datang dan menembus kerumunan, melihat Daisuke berada di dalam toilet wanita.

"Motomiya! Bukankah kau hanya kusuruh membersihkan toilet laki-laki? Kenapa kau ada di toilet perempuan?" tanyanya. Ia masuk dan menarik tangan Daisuke. "Kita ke ruang guru sekarang!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Daisuke ke ruang guru.

"Eeeeeh!" Daisuke meronta-ronta, namun apa daya, tubuhnya kalah kuat. "Tunggu pak, ini salah-paham! Salah-pahaaam!"

-xx-

"Hiih, memang salahku ya kalau papan penunjuk jenis kelaminnya tidak ada?" gerutu Daisuke yang berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya. Dari kejauhan pun, kelasnya terdengar ramai. "Ada apa.." pikirnya.

Ia membuka pintu kelas dan melihat semuanya sedang mengadakan rapat tentang anggota band yang akan dikirim untuk festival kesenian sekolah. Tiap kelas wajib mengirimkan satu band untuk dipertandingkan.

Ia menutup pintu, dan duduk di bangkunya di baris kedua dari belakang yang berada di sebelah jendela, bersandar lemas di sandaran bangkunya.

"Ada apa Dai? Tumben lemas sekali, " tanya Takeru yang duduk berpangku-tangan di belakangnya.

"Hari ini aku sudah sial dua kali..benar-benar hari yang buruk," Jawab Daisuke dengan suara lemas, menoleh ke arah Takeru.

"Hm.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Takeru lagi.

"Banyak," jawabnya malas. "Aku punya firasat buruk akan terjadi sesuatu lagi..." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, jadi sudah ditetapkan, Takaishi dan Ichijouji gitar, aku bass, Sanjo keyboard, vokal Yagami dan Amano. Untuk drum... ada yang mau?" Tanya ketua kelas yang berdiri di depan membelakangi papan tulis. Murid-murid yang lain hanya diam, tanda tidak mau.

"Eh,eh, Hikari.." Tamayo-chan, teman Hikari yang duduk di tak jauh dari Daisuke memanggilnya. "Kalau laki-laki yang bisa bermain drum, kelihatan keren sekali ya?" tanyanya tersenyum.

"Eh.. betulkah?" jawab Hikari bingung, gadis berambut coklat itu mencoba membayangkan. "Hm.. iya juga ya," katanya tersenyum.

Daisuke yang menguping pembicaraan itu, bersemangat tiba-tiba. ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Hanai! Aku! Aku bisa bermain drum!" serunya bersemangat, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Oke, berarti Motomiya pada drum," Hanai sang ketua kelas mencatat namanya pada lembaran kertas yang akan diserahkan pada panitia festival kesenian, lalu berjalan menyerahkan kertas berisi not dan lirik lagu yang akan mereka mainkan. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku, panggil aku Masamune," jelasnya.

"Hei, hei, Dai.." Takeru memanggil Daisuke, yang membuatnya menoleh ke Takeru lagi. "Memangnya kau bisa main drum? Aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain?" tanya Takeru dengan tatapan ragu.

"Aku memang tidak pernah main,tapi apa susahnya? Tinggal gebuk saja kan?" ujarnya dengan wajah polos.

Takeru terbelalak, kemudian tertunduk lesu. "We're so dead.." pikirnya.

"Hmm, Ai no Bakudan?" aku suka lagu ini!" Daisuke lanjut mengamati segala macam tanda yang ada di kertas itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tanda-tanda apa ini?" pikirnya, "Fill in? Coda? H.H?"

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai latihan pada hari senin minggu depan setelah pulang sekolah. Jangan bolos!" tutup Hanai, yang kemudian keluar kelas untuk membeli roti yakisoba kesukaannya di kafetaria sekolah.

Takeru menghitung mundur dalam hatinya. "5...4...3...2...1..." tepat saat hitungannya akan mencapai angka nol, Daisuke menoleh ke arah Takeru lagi dengan tatapan seolah meminta tolong. Takeru yang melihatnya menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga.."

-xx-

Takeru dan Daisuke berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai dua sekolahnya, berpapasan dengan banyak teman-teman mereka. Matahari yang cerah di luar tidak terlalu memengaruhi suhu ruangan, karena pada bulan-bulan seperti ini, udara sekitar sudah mulai mendingin. Mereka berhenti melangkah, berdiri di depan pintu geser besar dengan jendela persegi panjang di tubuh pintu itu.

"Oke, ayo masuk, Dai," kata Takeru pada Daisuke di depan kelas 2-3.

"Kau yakin temanmu itu guru yang baik kan? Tanya Daisuke ragu.

"Tidak tahu," Jawabnya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas dia bisa bermain drum."

Daisuke menoleh padanya. "Kau serius mau membantuku kan?" tanyanya ragu dengan menyipitkan sebelah mata, menatap Takeru sinis.

"Tentu Dai," ucap Takeru dengan senyum yang tidak jelas, mengiyakan bahwa ia serius membantu Daisuke atau hanya bermain-main saja dengannya.

"Kenapa tidak kenalkan aku dengan drummer band kakakmu saja?" tanya Daisuke curiga.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan band kakakku," kata Takeru sambil membuka pintu kelas 2-3.

"Permisii... Mio-chan?" katanya, memanggil seorang anak yang ia kenal. Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya menoleh,

"Ah, Takeru-kun!" jawabnya, menghampiri Takeru. "Ada ap... Wah!" ia terkejut ketika melihat Daisuke.

" Woa! Kau kan.." Daisuke menunjuk ke arah Mio, gadis yang ia baru kenal tadi pagi, saat Mio menuduhnya sebagai orang mesum.

"Sedang apa kau disini! Kembali saja membersihkan toilet, mesum!" bentak Mio marah, yang lagi-lagi memancing perhatian sekitar.

"Hei, yang tadi pagi itu hanya salah paham saja! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?" jawab Daisuke, tidak kalah marah.

"Um... baik, bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" kata Takeru, yang terjebak diantara pertengkaran Daisuke dan Mio.

**Atap SMA Odaiba 01/11/2005 12.20**

"Um.. Mio-chan, aku bisa jamin Daisuke tidak sengaja melakukan itu, jadi.. maafkan dia ya?" ucap Takeru pada Mio, Daisuke hanya diam dengan mimik wajah kesal. Mereka duduk di atap sekolah, sambil menyantap makan siang mereka, bersama Hikari dan Ken.

"Iya, walau memang wajahnya kelihatan seperti itu, aku juga bisa jamin kalau Daisuke tidak seperti yang kau kira, Arisawa-san," timpal Ken, lelaki berambut hitam sebahu yang merupakan idola sekolah saat ini, sekaligus partner Daisuke.

"Apa maksudmu walau wajahnya begitu?" bisik Daisuke pada Ken.

"Maaf, tapi ikuti saja," balas Ken.

"Tapi..." Mio melihat Daisuke lagi, mencoba mengevaluasinya.

"Arisawa-san, aku juga bisa menjaminnya, jadi.. tolong ubah pandanganmu ya?" kata Hikari, yang kemudian memegang kedua tangan Mio.

"Hi..Hikari-chan.." Daisuke sumringah mendengar kata-kata Hikari.

"Euh..kalau Yagami-san yang bilang begitu.." kata Mio dengan wajah sedikit memerah, Hikari memang terkenal karena hasil jepretan fotonya selalu dipajang di mading sekolah, yang membuatnya banyak dipuja murid lain.

"Tapi.." ucap Mio lagi, dengan melihat Daisuke. "Aku tetap tidak suka gayanya!"

"Hei, setidaknya itu berarti aku punya kepribadian." jawab Daisuke marah.

"Sudah,sudah," Ken memisahkan Daisuke dan Mio.

"Bisa kita kembali ke topik awal?" seru Takeru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Bento-ku keburu dingin," timpal Daisuke, mengangkat sumpitnya. "Aku juga sudah mulai lapar."

"Ini demi kau juga, Dai.." Takeru menatap Daisuke, entah bagaimana Daisuke terdiam dan meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Jadi.. Kami ingin minta tolong kau melatih Daisuke bermain drum, Akiyama-san.." ucap Hikari, yang tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi Mio saat mendengar permintaan orang yang dikaguminya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mio

"Itu akan diceritakan oleh Daisuke sendiri nanti, bagaimana? Kami mohon.." pinta Ken, menyatukan kedua tangannya,

Hikari dan Takeru mengikuti Ken, "Kami mohon," seru mereka berdua, namun tidak dengan Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun, ikuti kami!" bisik Hikari.

Daisuke berdesah, kemudian mengikuti yang lain, menyatukan tangannya. "Maafkan aku.. aku minta tolong."

Mio menghela napas, tidak tega melihat mereka memohon seperti itu, "Baiklah," jawabnya.

**Dearah pertokoan Odaiba 01/11/2005 16.45**

Daisuke dan Mio bersepeda menuju sebuah studio untuk berlatih di daerah pertokoan yang ramai oleh penjual sayuran dan ikan, namun sepi pengunjung. Terlihat banyak toko yang sudah tutup, entah karena bangkrut atau pindah dari daerah itu.

"Aaah, Mio-chan! Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" sahut seorang penjual ikan, ketika melihat Mio bersepeda berdampingan dengan Daisuke.

"Bukan, paman Aida! Murid!" jawab Mio lantang sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sang penjual ikan.

"Cih, sombong sekali," gerutu Daisuke sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

Mereka melewati daerah tersebut dan sampai di sebuah studio di ujung jalan. Studio yang kecil dan agak kumuh, begitu pikir Daisuke saat melihatnya.

"Master Studio..." Daisuke menatap dan membaca palang nama yang terletak di atas studio tersebut.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Mio. Ia memarkir sepedanya dan mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di keranjang depan.

Mereka melangkah masuk, di dalam ternyata terdapat ruangan yang cukup besar, terang dan bersih dengan lantai karpet merah dan dinding putih. Terdapat tangga menuju studio bawah tanah di dekat sebuah lemari kayu besar tempat instrumen sewaan, pernak-pernik seperti pick gitar, tuner, dan lain-lainnya yang terdapat di bagian kanan ruangan. Sang pemilik studio yang berkepala plontos terlihat sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dengan headphone di meja counter di sebelah kiri ruangan. Daisuke dan Mio melangkah masuk dan membuka sepatu mereka, menaruhnya di rak sepatu, dan berjalan menghampiri sang pemilik studio.

"Master," sapa Mio. Pemilik studio itu membuka headphonenya dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Aaah, Mio-chan," sapanya tersenyum, yang kemudian melihat ke arah Daisuke. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku Daisuke Motomiya," jawabnya.

"Hmm.." gumam master. Ia menoleh ke arah Mio dan mengacungkan kelingkingnya. "Dia 'ini' mu?" godanya, sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan.." jawab Mio yang terlihat lelah mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dua kali sehari.

"Ya, bukan," Daisuke, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ooh, aku kira kau dan Sen.." sebelum master menyelesaikan omongannya, Mio memotongnya.

"Ada studio kosong?" tanya Mio, dengan suara keras. Yang membuat sang master berhenti bertanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci di dalam laci mejanya. Kunci yang bertuliskan "3" di tag-nya.

"Ada, studio nomor tiga. ini kuncinya. Berapa jam?" jawab master, yang kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Dua, tapi mungkin akan diperpanjang," seru Mio, sambil mengambil kunci yang diserahkan Master padanya.

"Baiklah," jawab master tersenyum, dan menyalakan Timernya.

Mio menoleh ke Daisuke. "Ayo," ajak Mio. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan Daisuke.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, di bawah pun cukup terang dan dingin, dindingnya sudah berubah menjadi wallpaper tebal yang kedap suara. Terdapat beberapa studio yang sudah terisi, Daisuke melihatnya dari jendela kecil di depan setiap pintu, beberapa band sedang berlatih. Walau dindingnya sudah kedap suara, masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara drum dan gitar. Mio membuka sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang sempit, namun dingin. Terdapat semua peralatan band yang dibutuhkan dalam keadaan yang terawat. Daisuke melihat sebuah drum, alat musik yang terlihat kompleks, tetapi lumayan mudah digunakan.

"Duduklah," suruh Mio, Daisuke duduk di bangku bulat di belakang drum set.

"Sekarang akan kujelaskan dari sebelah kiri atasmu, simbal besar ini namanya crash cymbal, di bawahnya terdapat dua simbal kecil yang menyatu dan bisa dibuka tutup dengan pedal di kaki kirimu. namanya hi-hat, kau tahu tanda H.H di script? Ini yang dimaksud. Lalu di sebelahnya, ini snare drum, untuk bunyi yang menghentak." jelasnya cepat, tanpa menghiraukan Daisuke yang mulai terlihat bingung.

Mio menunjuk ke bawah Daisuke. "Yang kau injak dengan kaki kananmu ini adalah pedal. Pedal kanan ini untuk memukul bass drum, drum dengan suara terbesar dan terberat diantara yang lain. Lalu di sebelah kananmu, sebuah drum besar ini namanya floor tom, dua drum kecil di atas ini adalah tom one dan tom two, mereka biasa dipakai untuk improvisasi. Sedangkan simbal terbesar yang ada di kananmu ini, namanya ride cymbal," jelas Mio dengan menunujuk masing masing instrumen,

Daisuke melihat masing-masing, dan terlihat bingung.

"Bisa diulang sekali lagi?" pintanya, menoleh pada Mio.

Mio menghela napas. "Baiklah," jawabnya malas. Ia menjelaskannya kembali dari awal, dan cara membaca apa yang ada di kertas musik Daisuke.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah mengerti cara membaca scriptnya, tanda x di atas garis ini adalah hi-hat atau ride cymbal tergantung tandanya H.H atau Ride. Sedangkan tanda x dilingkari ini adalah crash cymbal. Betul? Lalu bulatan di sela garis terbawah itu adalah bass drum, di sela garis diatasnya adalah floor tom, sela garis di atasnya lagi adalah snare drum, sela berikutnya tom one, dan di garis di bawahnya tom two?" tanya Daisuke.

"Betul, cepat juga," kata Mio, tersenyum memuji.

Daisuke melirik Mio, ia melihat Mio memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang indah, mata besar, hidung mancun, gdan tubuh yang lumayan tinggi untuk anak perempuan. Tidak ada dalam pikirannya gadis cantik dengan postur seperti Mio bermain drum. Mereka biasanya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih tradisional, merangkai bunga atau menari misalnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Mio.

"Daisuke terbangun dari lamunannya, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan cara mainnya," Mio mengusir Daisuke dari bangkunya dan duduk disana.

"Kalau tanda hi-hat dan bass muncul bersamaan, maka kau pun harus memukulnya bersamaan, kalau tidak bersamaan, ya... tidak bersamaan."

"Dug-cik-dug-cik," Mio mencontohkan. Kaki kanannya menginjak pedal dan tangannya yang menggenggam stick memukul hi-hat.

"Kalau setelah bass dan hi-hat muncul ada tanda snare muncul, pukul dengan cepat, ini yang paling biasa muncul, sambung dengan hi-hat agar bunyinya tidak kaku," katanya. "Dug-cik-tak-cik-dug-cik-tak-cik."

"Mana, biarkan aku mencobanya!" seru Daisuke bersemangat, Mio memberkan sticknya pada Daisuke.

Daisuke duduk dan menggenggam sticknya.

"Tunggu!" Mio menghentikan Daisuke. "Cara memegang stick yang paling umum ada dua, matched grip dan traditional grip, bila kau mau menggunakan matched grip, kepalkan tanganmu lalu acungkan jempolmu. Masukkan stick ke dalam genggamanmu, sedangkan traditional grip, anggaplah kau sedang memegang sumpit untuk makan dengan kedua tanganmu. Pilihlah yang menurutmu paling nyaman."

"Repot sekali.." gerutu Daisuke.

"Ini untuk memudahkanmu," kata Mio, melipat tangannya.

Daisuke membentuk tangannya seperti sedang menggunakan sumpit, mencoba memakai traditional grip. "Seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, benar," jawab Mio. "sekarang cobalah,"

Daisuke memukul hi-hat dan snare bersamaan, kemudian mencoba menggebuk bass drum, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai kehilangan arah.

"Loh, loh.." serunya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga pemula. Apa boleh buat, akan kutambah satu jam lagi," seru Mio, mengambil interphone yang diletakkan di sebelah pintu masuk untuk menghubungi master untuk menambah jamnya. "Terima kasih," tutupnya.

Daisuke melihatnya, Mio menoleh ke Daisuke.

"Ada apa? Tentu saja kau yang bayar, Motomiya."

**Odaiba 01/11/2005 19.50**

Hari sudah gelap, namun masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Daisuke dan Mio mengayuh sepedanya untuk menuju rumah masing-masing yang ternyata satu arah, saat Mio tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah restoran ramen yang cukup besar.

"Baiklah, sampai besok," Ia memarkir sepedanya, kemudian mengucap salam pada Daisuke.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Daisuke yang berhenti dan turun dari sepedanya.

"Ini rumahku," jawab Mio, menoleh ke arah restoran ramen itu.

"Oohh.." ucap Daisuke mengerti.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi yang tidak asing, seperti petir di malam hari "Kruuuk," perut Daisuke berbunyi keras. Mukanya memerah. "Um.. boleh aku masuk?"

-xx-

"Selamat datang!" seru seorang pria besar, menyambut Daisuke dan Mio. "Ooh, Mio, sudah pulang? Sana ganti baju, tolong aku," kata pria besar yang berdiri di Dapur yang terbuka itu. "Baik yah," jawab Mio, yang berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di atas restoran.

Restoran itu terlihat seperti restoran ramen pada umumnya, meja kayu, ada juga meja panjang untuk makan di depan counter. Dan bagusnya, bersih. Banyak orang berbaju kantoran sedang menyantap ramen di sini. Daisuke duduk di depan counter, yang kemudian dihampiri oleh ayah Mio.

"Kau temannya Mio?" tanyanya tersenyum.

"Iya.. semacam itu, saya sedang belajar drum darinya untuk festival sekolah," jawab Daisuke yang harus mendongak ketika berbicara, karena ayah Mio bertubuh tinggi besar membuatnya tidak heran mengapa Mio cukup tinggi untuk anak perempuan seusianya.

"Begitu.. aku peringatkan, jangan macam-macam dengannya," lanjut ayah Mio, dengan kata-kata yang penuh penekanan.

"Memangnya ada yang macam-macam dengannya?" tanya Daisuke penasaran.

"Dulu.." saat ayahnya akan berbicara lebih lanjut, Mio datang dengan memakai T-shirt, jeans, dan apron.

"Ayah.." potongnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Ah..iya,iya.." ayahnya pergi untuk kembali memasak. Mio menghampiri Daisuke dengan mimik wajah kesal.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya ketus dengan pandangan mata tajam.

"Emm.. Ramen spesial dengan daging sapi panggang," jawab Daisuke, sedikit takut.

"Ramen sapi panggang!" teriak Mio, yang dibalas ayahnya dari dapur, "Segera!"

Mio kembali menoleh ke arah Daisuke, "Pulanglah setelah makan," serunya sambil berlalu, mencatat pesanan pelanggan lain.

**Ruang apartemen keluarga Motomiya 01/11/2005 20.20**

"Aku pulang.." Daisuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan mambuka sepatunya dengan lemas, kelelahan.

"Daisuke!" Chibimon melompat ke pelukan Daisuke.

"Waa.. hey, Chibimon," seru Daisuke senang, sambil memeluknya.

"Ah, sudah pulang, Air panas untuk mandi masih ada tuh," seru Jun, sambil memakan potato chips di sofa dan menonton acara band kesukaannya.

"Betulkah? Tumben sekali?" tanya Daisuke heran.

"Iya, ayah dan ibu pergi dari sore, jadi tidak ada yang pakai," kata Jun

"Baiklah, ayo mandi bersama, Chibimon!" kata Daisuke, yang kemudian mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi masih berembun karena udaranya, Daisuke, membuka bajunya dan masuk ke dalam bak penuh air panas itu.

"Haaaahh... surgaaa.." gumamnya menikmati kehangatan air dalam bak mandinya.

"Surgaaa," Chibimon menimpali. Ia melihat Daisuke, yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini Daisuke? Lelah karena membersihkan toilet ya?" ucap Chibimon penasaran.

"Iya, tapi banyak hal baik juga, kok," jawabnya tersenyum.

"Begitukah? Misalnya?" tanya Chibimon lagi

"Misalnya ya.." Daisuke bercerita panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat, begitupun Chibimon yang mendengarnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Daisuke masih berlatih keras dibawah arahan Mio setiap hari, walau masih banyak kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.

**SMA Odaiba, ruang musik 07/11/2005 16.00**

"Satu,dua,tiga!" Daisuke mengetuk-ngetuk sticknya, memulai latihan bandnya di hari pertama.

Daisuke menggebuk drumnya dengan cukup baik. tangannya cukup luwes, kemudian diiringi gitar Takeru dan Ken, juga bass Hanai. Serta keyboard Sanjo dan vokal Amano dan Hikari, latihan berjalan cukup lancar, namun tiba-tiba tangan Hanai berhenti.

"Motomiya, temponya! Jangan dipercepat begitu," ujar ketua kelas berambut fauxhawk, berkacamata, dan bertubuh kurus itu.

"Oh, Gomen!" Daisuke menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku cuma terlalu bersemangat!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi dari awal. Satu, dua, tiga!" Ken memberikan aba-aba.

Latihan dimulai kembali, namun akhirnya Daisuke kembali melakukannya sampai beberapa kali lagi.

-xx-

Latihan selesai, Daisuke, Hikari,Takeru,dan Ken mengambil sepeda mereka dari parkiran sepeda.

"Si Hanai itu galak sekali.." kata Daisuke kesal, sambil membuka gembok sepedanya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat Dai. Dia ingin kita sempurna sebelum harinya," Ken tersenyum kecil, sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya dari parkiran. Menghibur Daisuke yang terus menerus diomeli Hanai selama latihan tadi.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah lumayan bagus, sepertinya Arisawa-san guru yang baik ya?" tanya Hikari.

"Ya, dia memang guru yang baik," jawab Daisuke.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang bangga? Haha," Takeru tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Dia kan guruku," Daisuke menimpali. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku tahu tempat makan ramen yang enak," ajaknya.

"Lain kali ya Dai, ada sesuatu yang mau kukerjakan," jawab Ken."Aku duluan, teman-teman!" tutupnya, sambil mengayuh sepeda, dan melambaikan tangan. Dibalas dengan lambaian tangan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kami juga," ujar Hikari, yang kemudian diamini Takeru.

"Apa! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Daisuke terkejut, "Apakah.. ke..ke..ke..ke..kencan?"

"Bukan, bodoh. Kalau kami kencan, pasti sabtu malam atau minggu siang." jawab Takeru,

Hikari tersenyum geli di belakang Takeru. Sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah kencan, berpacaran pun tidak, tapi menurut mereka, menyenangkan menggoda Daisuke dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ti..tidak mungkin... kalian.." Daisuke shock.

"Kami duluan, Dai." kata Takeru, sambil mengayuh sepedanya, Hikari mengangguk ke Daisuke, dan mengayuh sepedanya mengikuti Takeru.

"Ti...tidakk..."

**Studio Master 08/11/2005 16.50**

"Kau sedang mendengarkan apa?" tanya Daisuke, pada Mio yang daritadi menunggu Daisuke di sofa ruang tunggu sambil membaca majalah remaja yang tersedia disana.

"Let's get together now," jawabnya kalem.

"Oh, lagu theme song untuk piala dunia kemarin kan? Wah, aku juga suka, kau suka sepak bola juga?" tanya Daisuke bersemangat.

"Iya, aku suka," jawab Mio kalem sambil tetap memasang headphonenya di kedua telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak pernah datang untuk mendukung tim sepakbola sekolah kita?" Daisuke menatapnya heran.

"Tim sekolah kita payah," jawabnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu kalau Daisuke adalah salah satu anggota tim inti klub sepakbola sekolahnya. Kalau tahu pun, mungkin dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Jleb! Daisuke merasa ada tombak yang menghujam dadanya dan menumbangkannya. membuatnya menunduk sedih.

Mio menoleh ke Daisuke. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Mio heran.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa," sanggahnya.

"Baiklah, mau latihan sekarang?" tanya Mio, beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"Ayo," Daisuke berjalan duluan, menuju studio yang sudah dipesan Mio.

"Eh.. sebelumnya, boleh aku lihat kau akan memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Mio, menghentikan Daisuke.

"Kenapa?" Daisuke menengok ke Mio, dengan tatapan heran.

"Mau kuajari lagu itu tidak?" kata Mio, sedikit mendesak.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Daisuke membuka tasnya, memberikan kertas berisi skrip drum "Ai no bakudan."

"Ooh, Ai no bakudan? Ayo." Mio berjalan, membuka pintu ruang tunggu, dan menuju tangga ke studio di bawah tanah, yang kemudian diikuti Daisuke.

**Arisawa ramen 07/11/2005 20.15**

"Paman," Daisuke duduk di meja depan counter sambil menyantap ramennya, memanggil ayah Mio.

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah mau cerita, tentang seseorang yang macam-macam dengan Mio, bisa ceritakan lagi?" pinta Daisuke.

"Hmm, Mio akan marah padaku nanti," jawab ayah Mio, menggaruk dagunya.

"Ayolah.." Daisuke memohon.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Ayah mio, ingin tahu mengapa Daisuke sebegitu penasarannya.

"Aku peduli padanya," jawab Daisuke. "Kalau ada yang menindasnya, aku takkan tinggal diam," lanjutnya, mengepalkan tangannya.

Melihat kesungguhan yang terlihat di mata Daisuke, ayah Mio menyerah. "Baiklah, setelah tutup toko, kau ikut aku sebentar."

-xx-

Daisuke dan ayah Mio duduk di tangga pintu belakang restoran, disinari hanya oleh lampu jalan dan bulan sabit yang terlihat indah tanpa satupun awan yang menyelimutinya.

"Jadi.. aku mulai darimana ya?" ayah Mio menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang 'dihiasi' uban di beberapa tempat. "Mio pernah dan mungkin masih berpacaran dengan salah satu murid sekolahmu, namanya Senichi, kalau tidak salah?" ia mengambil sebungkus rokok dari kantong seragamnya, mengambil sebatang dan membakarnya untuk kemudian dihisap. Ia menawarkan satu batang lagi pada Daisuke, namun Daisuke menolaknya.

"Senichi? Dia sekelas dengan Mio di 2-3!" Daisuke menjentikkan jarinya, ia mengenal Senichi yang sebenarnya, tidak ia mengerti mengapa ada perempuan yang mau dengannya, sifatnya buruk, begitupun perawakannya.

"Ya, mungkin dia. Sejak Mio berpacaran dengannya, aku sering melihat memar di tangannya atau di pipinya, juga selalu kehabisan uang. Tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam, aku berniat mencari rumahnya dan memberinya pelajaran. Namun, Mio selalu menghentikanku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya, karena wajahnya selalu mengingatkanku tentang istriku yang meninggal saat melahirkannya," ujar orang tua bermata sipit itu sedih.

"Kurang ajar..." Daisuke mengepalkan tangannya, kemarahan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Aku akan mendatanginya dan menghancurkannya wajahnya sekarang juga!" Daisuke beranjak, namun ayah Mio menghentikannya.

"Jangan! Apa yang akan dikatakan Mio nanti? Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya menangis mengetahui orang yang ia sayang terluka!" katanya lirih. Yang untungnya, tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, termasuk Mio yang sedang mandi di lantai atas.

"Tapi..." Daisuke kesal, ia tahu ia bisa memukul jatuh Senichi saat ini juga.

"Belakangan ini, hal seperti itu sudah tak terjadi lagi, aku harap, selamanya pun begitu." tutup ayah Mio, sambil mendongak, melihat bintang-bintang yang sebenarnya sudah jarang terlihat di langit malam yang gelap di Odaiba.

"Um.. boleh aku bertanya?" Daisuke memulai percakapan baru.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang paman inginkan dari Mio?" tanya Daisuke penasaran.

"Aku? Hahaha, aku ingin mengembangkan ramenku, sampai bisa dinikmati oleh semua orang di seluruh jepang. Kalau waktuku tidak cukup, aku berharap Mio bisa menggantikanku, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.. ia menyukai drum, seperti ibunya dulu," katanya, tertawa sedih, sambil mematikan rokoknya. "Pulanglah, sudah malam."

"Tunggu dulu, satu lagi, kenapa paman mau cerita padaku tentang hal ini saat kali pertama kita bertemu?" Daisuke merasa agak aneh. Aneh untuk seorang ayah membocorkan rahasia putrinya semudah itu ke orang lain.

"Hahaha, kenapa ya? Aku rasa, kau punya sesuatu di matamu... sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang percaya padamu hanya dengan melihatnya."

-xx-

Daisuke mengayuh sepedanya gontai, memikirkan apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk Mio. Tiba -tiba roda sepedanya berhenti, ia mendapat ide. Daisuke merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil handphone miliknya, untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Ah, halo, Hanai? Ini aku, Daisuke... apa? Iya, iya, maafkan aku, Masamune. Begini, aku mau minta tolong..."

**Hall SMA Odaiba (H-1) 26/11/2005 16.30 **

Daisuke berdiri di atas panggung, sendiri di hall yang sebenarnya adalah lapangan basket indoor ini, namun bisa digunakan untuk segala macam hal. Dari pertandingan basket sampai upacara kelulusan.

"Jadi... aku akan bermain disini, di depan banyak murid dan guru? Menyeramkan juga.." gumamnya. Menurutnya, pembiasaan diri dengan kondisi lapangan juga penting, walaupun ini bukan lapangan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pertengkaran dari belakang hall, suara yang tidak asing bagi Daisuke, suara Mio.

"Mio?" Daisuke melangkah keluar dari hall, berjalan mendekati arah datangnya suara. Ia mengintip dan benar, itu adalah Mio. Ia sedang bertengkar dengan Senichi.

"Sen, aku sudah memberikanmu kertas lagunya, bisakah jangan aku juga yang memainkannya? Aku mohon..." pinta Mio lirih

"Hey, kau membantahku!" bentak Senichi, yang kemudian menampar Mio.

Plak! Daisuke tidak mampu mendengar suara itu, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hei! Senichi!" Teriak Daisuke, memancing perhatian Mio dan Senichi.

"Motomiya.." ucap Mio. sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"Ooh, Daisuke, apa kabar?" kata Senichi, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Kau!" Daisuke berlari ke arahnya mengepalkan tangannya, ia meninju Senichi keras tepat di perutnya.

"Gah!" Senichi terjatuh, memegangi perutnya.

"Kau memukul perempuan? Laki-laki macam apa kau!" bentak Daisuke. Senichi hanya tersenyum licik.

"Heh, terserah kau mau bilang apa," Senichi menunjuk Mio. "Asal kau tahu, perempuan itu memberikan kami lagu yang seharusnya kelas kalian mainkan. Dan dari hasil pengundian kemarin, kami mendapat giliran lebih dulu dari kalian, jadi tamatlah kau!" seru Senichi.

"Apa! Mio?" Daisuke terkejut. Ia menatap Mio, namun Mio memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanyanya pada Mio. Mio tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk.

"Kelas kalian akan di-cap sebagai peniru, dan itu semua karena kau! Hahaha!" kata Senichi lagi. Ia berdiri, dan menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Daisuke, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Mio.." panggil Daisuke.

"Apa? Maki-maki saja aku, silakan," ucap Mio.

"Tolong ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Tidak ada hub.."

"Cerita saja."

"... Dulu... " Mio mulai bercerita. "Dia bilang suka padaku. Aku senang, karena itu pertama kalinya seseorang bilang begitu, membuatku tidak dapat menolaknya. Pada awalnya, sangat menyenangkan.." Mio berhenti sejenak, menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari kedua bola mata coklatnya. "Tapi lama kelamaan, aku hanya diperlakukan bagai budak, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja?" tanya Daisuke kalem, namun di tiap kata-katanya terasa kemarahan.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku takut.. ia bilang akan menyebarkan berita tentang kelakuanku, pencurian dan kejahatan yang sering aku lakukan karena perintahnya, dan itu bisa menghancurkan ayahku dan teman-temanku, kalau mereka sampai tahu.. aku.." Mio menangis tersedu, kakinya tidak mampu berdiri.

Saat Mio hampir terjatuh, Daisuke menghampirinya dan memeluknya, membuat Mio tersadar kembali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau atau tidak suka, jujurlah. Ayahmu pasti mengerti. Dan walau satu sekolah atau bahkan seluruh manusia di bumi menjadi musuhmu, aku tetap temanmu, kita hadapi bersama." seru Daisuke, menepuk kepala Mio.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," katanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Mio erat.

Mio mengangguk. Air matanya berhenti mengalir, "Tolong biarkan aku sebentar lagi begini, aku akan segera bangkit," ujarnya dengan muka memerah, sambil bersandar di pelukan Daisuke. Daun-daun merah berguguran di sekitar mereka, mengubah tanah yang terlihat gersang, menjadi indah.

**Hall SMA Odaiba 27/11/2005 10.00**

Udara mulai dingin. Sekolah telah dihiasi oleh dekorasi-dekorasi lucu, seperti balon, kembang kertas, dan pita. Spanduk bertuliskan "Festival kesenian SMA Odaiba ke-20" terpampang di gerbang sekolah.

Murid-murid yang berseragam lengkap dengan blazer musim dinginnya berlarian masuk ke Hall, tempat pertunjukan band per kelas akan tampil. Tim kelas 2-1 mengintip dari balik panggung.

"Wow, sudah ramai, aku jadi bersemangat!" kata Masahiro Amano, sang vokalis, senang.

"Tidak normal! Bukannya seharusnya kau gugup!" timpal Daisuke.

"Aku gugup..." ucap Hikari, dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Tenang, Yagami-san. Anggap saja kita sedang berkaraoke, hanya saja di ruangan yang lebih besar dan jumlah orang yang jauh lebih banyak.." anjur Ken tenang, karena sudah terbiasa bicara di depan umum.

"Tidak menang tidak apa-apa kan ya?" tanya Takeru, menoleh ke arah Sanjo.

"Tidak bisa, kita datang untuk menang!" Kaguma Sanjo mengepalkan tangannya, murid tanpa rambut di kepalanya itu terlihat berapi-api.

"Kumpul!" Hanai memanggil mereka, mereka masuk ke backstage, untuk bersiap-siap. Karena mereka mendapat giliran keempat. Disana terlihat murid-murid kelas lain memulai pemanasan, terlihat juga Mio, Senichi, dan juga personil lain dari kelas 2-3. namun Mio tidak bertegur sapa dengan Daisuke. Begitupun Daisuke, seakan tidak melihatnya. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara MC, tanda dimulainya festival tersebut.

"Selamat datang, di festival kesenian SMA Odaiba yang ke 20!" kata sang MC perempuan, yang merupakan ketua OSIS SMA Odaiba.

"Sebentar lagi akan ditampilkan band-band dari kelas kalian, nah, karena kalian juga yang akan menjadi jurinya, aku harap kalian menilai secara obyektif, bukan subyektif. Setuju?" ajak sang MC, sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya dibelakang telinga, ingin mendengar teriakan "Setuju" dari para murid.

"Tidak setuju!" para murid berteriak kompak. Mengagetkan sang MC.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, jurinya kami alihkan ke Nomiya-sensei, guru musik kita!" balas MC yang lumayan kesal.

"Boooo!" murid-murid mengeluh. Suara di depan, terdengar sampai ke backstage.

"Apa sih, itu?" Takeru heran, mendengar MC dan penonton yang lebih seperti melawak, lebih seru daripada band-band yang akan tampil.

-xx-

"Twiiiiing~" kelas 3-1 menyelesaikan performanya dengan outro gitar yang luar biasa, membuat ngeri kelas-kelas lain yang belum tampil. Lampu panggung dimatikan, saat kelas 3-1 turun dari panggung. Lampu kembali menyala, Mc naik ke panggung, akan mengumumkan kelas berikutnya yang akan tampil.

"Wow, benar-benar performa yang luar biasa dari kelas 3-1, mana tepuk tangannya?" serunya keras. Murid murid bertepuk tangan, sangat ramai. "Baiklah, kelas berikutnya, sambutlah kelas 2-3!"

"Ayo!" Senichi memimpin tim-nya untuk keluar dari backstage.

Daisuke menatap Mio, Mio tahu Daisuke menatapnya, kata-kata Daisuke kemarin terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, jujurlah."

"Ayahmu pasti mengerti."

"Walau satu sekolah atau bahkan seluruh manusia di bumi menjadi musuhmu, aku tetap temanmu."

"Kita hadapi bersama."

Mio merasa ingin menggigit lidahnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Namun ia tetap melangkah, keluar dari backstage.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia menoleh ke Daisuke. "Maaf, Motomiya," katanya terisak dengan suara pelan, dan kemudian berlari keluar. Daisuke hanya diam.

-xx-

"Selamat Siang!" Senichi sang gitaris sekaligus vokalis memberikan sambutan di atas panggung,beberapa murid kelas 2-3 yang sudah menunggu penampilan mereka bersorak kencang.

"Langsung saja, Ai no Bakudan!" teriak Senichi.

Mio mulai memainkan tangan dan kakinya, melakukan intro yang sangat memukau. Gitar mulai dipetik, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai semua anggota kelas 2-1 terkejut ketika menyadari, bahwa itu adalah lagu mereka, "Ai no bakudan."

_Kyou mo ichinichi fukanzen na sekai_

_Kimi ga nakanakutemo dare ka naku_

_Hito ga koshiraeta kanashimi no karakuri_

_Nantoka dekiru no wa futoshita SMILE_

_1-2-3.._

Semua menengok ke Daisuke. Hanai bergidik. "Kau tahu tentang ini, Motomiya?"

"Tidak," jawabnya lemah.

"Ini salahku, mengenalkan Daisuke pada murid kelas lain," kata Takeru, memukul dinding. Ia tahu, menyesalinya tak ada gunanya sekarang. "Tak kusangka ternyata ia seperti itu."

Amano menepuk punggung Takeru. "Tidak, jangan salahkan dirimu, Takeru."

"Tidak, Mio tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jangan salahkan dia, Takeru," sanggah Daisuke.

Ken melihat Daisuke. Ia sadar, Daisuke tahu tentang ini semua. Namun ia tidak bicara apapun, hanya diam. Ia yakin sahabatnya memiliki alasan menyembunyikan ini semua.

"Yah sudahlah," kata Hanai, memcah keheningan. Ia melihat Daisuke. "Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya saat kau meneleponku, betul?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu," jawabnya, masih menunduk.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana!" teriak Sanjo, bingung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang gundul.

Tidak lama kemudian, ide muncul di kepala Daisuke, membuka matanya. "Hei, tunggu... aku ada ide."

-xx-

_Sekai wo ooitsukusu JEALOUSY_

Bum! Mio mengehentikan permainannya, lagu mereka telah selesai. Para murid bertepuk tangan, personil lain membalasnya dengan lambaian. Tapi tidak untuk Mio. Ia menerawang, melihat langit langit.

"Apa yang kulakukan..." gumamnya dan menutup matanya. Ia menyesali perbuatannya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Saat mereka akan turun panggung, para murid berteriak mengelukan nama mereka, Mio hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Mereka turun panggung, berpapasan dengan Daisuke dan kawan-kawan yang akan segera naik untuk tampil.

"Rasakan," bisik Senichi pada Daisuke. Daisuke tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya berjalan pelan, melihat ke depan.

Mio melihatnya, ia melewatinya dan berbisik. "Maaf.."

Daisuke berhenti, melihat teman-temannya yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Teman-teman, jalanlah duluan, aku akan segera menyusul," serunya.

Para personil mengangguk. Mereka berjalan melewati Daisuke.

Daisuke berjalan menghampiri Mio, yang terlihat sedih dan murung.

"Mio.." panggilnya. Membuat gadis cantik itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Walau satu sekolah atau bahkan seluruh manusia di bumi menjadi musuhmu, aku tetap temanmu," kata Daisuke, tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang sangat terang bagi Mio, yang berhasil menghadirkan senyum di bibir gadis itu.

Daisuke berlari menuju panggung. Meninggalkan Mio yang tersenyum dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Hikari. Daisuke duduk di belakang drum set. Takeru dan Ken mulai mengecek gitar, begitu pula Sanjo dan Hanai dengan instrumen mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, lagu dari kami, Masahiro-kun!" ujar Hikari tersenyum. Amano dan Hikari yang dikenal dengan suara emasnya di kelas, mulai membuka mulutnya.

_La La La La La La La La.._

_La La La La.. La... La..._

Suara Amano terdengar di backstage, Mio yang mendengarnya, mengenal baik lagu ini.

"Motomiya.." gumamnya, terkejut. Namun senang.

Daisuke dan yang lainnya memulai permainannya, ia memukul drumnya sepenuh hati, membuat beat manis yang tidak melukai telinga. Amano memulai bagian solonya.

_Mmmh surechigai sonna hi mo atta_

_Majiwaranu nagare no oka wo hasamu_

Hikari mulai bernyanyi, dengan suara yang tidak kalah indah dari Amano.

_Mmmh demo ima no ai ga tsunagu_

_Futari de tsukamenai mono nante nai yo_

_Moshimo kotoba sekai ni hitotsu to shite nakatta to shitemo.. musubareru_

_(let's get together now)_

_Kazarareta sono kotoba wa iranai "Ai shiteru" kimochi de ii_

_Oikakeru korogaru futari no yume wo_

_(let's get together now)_

_Tsukurareta sono egao wa iranai tsunagu te no katasa de ii_

_Bokutachi ga michi wo tsukutte yuku_

_(let's get together now)_

_Mmmh yume miteta kimi to itsu no hi ka_

_Hitotsu no monogatari wo hanasu toki_

_Mmmh kimi no kataru koi no tsuzuki wo_

_Boku no kono omoi ga tsuzutte yuku kara_

_Moshimo dareka bokura no monogatari habanda toshitemo tomaranai_

_(let's get together now)_

_Mitasareta sono shiawase wa iranai gamushara na risou de ii_

_Kizuku no sa jibuntachi no chikara_

_(let's get together now)_

_Okurareta sono hakushu wa iranai mukidashi no kotoba ga hoshii_

_Kizukitai futari no hontou no sekai_

_(let's get together now)_

_Onaji hohaba kizunde aruku_

_Miteru keshiki wa hitotsu_

_Tada chigau no wa umarete kara_

_Deau made mita fuukei dake sa_

_(let's get together now)_

_La La La La...(let's get together now)_

_Don't you think its time we all let go of fear inside_

_Open up our mind, understand each other_

_If we just decide to be as one, we'll set our spirits free_

_Let this be a time, we can always keep within our hearts_

_Far beyond today, till the end of time_

_No longer a dream, peace and love become reality..._

_(let's get together now..)_

Daisuke melakukan improvisasi, menutup lagu itu dengan meriah. Seluruh hall bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Mereka telah melakukan yang terbaik. Membuat Senichi terkaget-kaget di backstage.

"Terima kasih!" seru Hikari, menutup performa mereka.

Mio menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. " Daisuki, Daisuke."

-xx-

"Dan pemenang festival kesenian SMA Odaiba ke 20, adalah..." MC membuka amplop yang ia pegang, amplop berisi pemenang festival kesenian. Daisuke dan yang lainnya menunggu dari bangku penonton, berdoa sambil menutup mata, mengharapkan mereka menang.

"Kelas 2-2!" kata MC senang. Sepertinya itu adalah kelasnya, tercium bau permainan di sini, tapi tidak ada yang mau melawan. Kelas 2-2 bersorak di bangkunya, sang vokalis maju ke depan mengambil piagam mereka.

"Kita kalah..." kata Hikari kecewa, cemberut.

"Sial, padahal kita sudah sangat bagus.." gerutu Sanjo, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah, masih ada tahun depan," hibur Ken tersenyum.

"Iya kalau kita semua masih sekelas," timpal Takeru yang menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangku di depannya.

"Berdoa saja begitu," Amano terkekeh.

"Kurasa tidak akan mungkin," ujar Hanai kalem sambil melipat tangannya. "Tapi aku cukup puas dengan apa yang sudah kita lakukan."

"Aku setuju dengan Hanai!" seru Daisuke yang menyungging senyum senang.

"Masamune." koreksi Hanai ketus.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Daisuke berbunyi, "E-mail diterima!, E-mail diterima!" begitu bunyinya.

Ia membuka ponselnya, melihat E-mail yang diterimanya. Dari Mio.

"Mio?" gumamnya. Ia membuka pesan tersebut

"Temui aku di belakang hall, sekarang. - Mio."

Daisuke tersenyum, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau ke mana, Daisuke-kun? Tidak mau ikut karaoke setelah ini?" tanya Hikari.

"Ada deeh.. tidak, aku pass." jawabnya. Pertama kalinya ia menolak ajakan Hikari.

Daisuke berlari ke belakang hall,menemui Mio, yang ia lihat berdiri membelakanginya.

"Mio!" seru Daisuke.

Mio menoleh, tersenyum senang melihat Daisuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu.

"Aku ingin tanya.." Mio terlihat malu-malu. "Apa lagu itu sudah kau persiapkan sejak lama?"

"Tidak, baru terpikir tadi," jawabnya polos. Membuat Mio terkejut.

"Jadi tanpa latihan kau sudah bisa memainkannya?" tanya Mio takjub. Melihat muridnya yang baru ia latih beberapa hari bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan baik.

"Eh, bukan begitu.." sanggah Daisuke, mengayunkan tangannya. "Begini ceritanya,"

***flashback**

"Ah, halo, Hanai? Ini aku, Daisuke... "

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, Motomiya... panggil aku Masamune!" jawab Hanai keras dari balik telepon.

"Apa? Iya, iya, maafkan aku, Masamune. Begini, aku mau minta tolong..." lanjut Daisuke dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"Minta tolong apa?" jawab Hanai.

"Bisakah selain latihan lagu Ai no bakudan, kita juga berlatih lagu Let's get together now?" tanya Daisuke, ia tahu kemungkinan Hanai menyetujuinya kecil, tapi ia tetap mencoba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hanai heran.

"Aku ingin berlatih lagu itu.. untuk berterima kasih pada Mio. Ia menyukai lagu itu." jawab Daisuke malu-malu.

Hanai tersenyum kecil. Senang Daisuke mau membalas kebaikan orang. "Baiklah, karena kita orang jepang adalah orang yang tahu balas budi, akan kutambahkan itu di jadwal kita."

"Terima kasih banyak, Hanai!" Daisuke tersenyum senang dan mematikan telepon.

"Masamu...tuuut-tuut.." belum selesai ia bicara, Daisuke menutup telponnya. Membuatnya bergidik kesal di balik telepon.

***end of flashback**

"Begitulah, jadi karena mereka sudah terbiasa menemaniku berlatih lagu itu, yang sebenarnya kupersiapkan untukmu, kami bisa melakukannya." jelas Daisuke polos.

Mio tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, kau hebat!" sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang tertawa.

"Lalu, ada lagi?" Daisuke mendekat ke Mio.

Mio berhenti tertawa, ia mulai bicara. "Aku.. sudah putus dengan Senichi." ucapnya pelan.

"Betulkah?" Daisuke terlihat bahagia, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Bagus!" teriaknya.

"Ya, memang butuh sedikit keberanian, tapi aku berhasil melakukannya. Berkat kau, Dai..su..ke," katanya malu-malu memanggil nama kecil Daisuke.

Daisuke tertawa geli. "Hahaha, coba ucapkan sekali lagi, tapi yang jelas! Da-i-su-ke!"

"Jangan menggodaku!" seru Mio, dengan muka memerah.

Tiba-tiba perut Daisuke terasa lapar, membuatnya ingin menyantap ramen sapi panggang kesukaannya di restoran milik ayah Mio.

"Hei, omong-omong, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu sekarang? Aku lapar," ajak Daisuke sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi.

"Boleh saja," balas Mio tersenyum. "Kali ini aku traktir, sebagai rasa terima kasih."

"Waaaw, kau baik sekalii~" Daisuke seakan melayang. "Makan Gratis." kata-kata itu terdengar sangat indah di kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda, melepaskan gembok sepeda mereka dan mulai mengayuh. Keluar dari sekolah, melewati jalan yang sepi mobil dan motor yang berlalu-lalang.

"Ah," Daisuke menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mio. Menoleh ke belakangnya karena Daisuke mengayuh lambat.

"Apa ayahmu buka lowongan part-time?" tanya Daisuke, menatap Mio.

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanya Mio, tidak menyangka Daisuke menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Ah... sayang sekali. Aku ingin belajar membuat ramen, kau tahu, aku rasa cita-cita ayahmu sangat bagus. Aku ingin meneruskan usahanya." jawab Daisuke polos tanpa maksud, sambil tetap mengayuh di atas jembatan yang dibangun solid di atas sebuah sungai dan padang ilalang yang indah.

"EH?" wajah Mio memerah. "Meneruskan usaha ayahku? Kalau dia meneruskan usaha ayahku, maka secara otomatis, dia akan jadi suamiku? " pikirnya liar. Ia mulai tidak konsentrasi mengayuh sepedanya. "A... akan kuminta ayahku mempertimbangkannya!" seru Mio bersemangat

"Heh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersemangat begitu? Begitu inginnya aku bekerja di tempatmu ya?" Daisuke tertawa kecil, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum kecut Mio. Laki- laki bergoogle itu kemudian menerawang jauh. "Tapi mungkin... aku akan mengembangkannya lebih jauh, bukan hanya seluruh Jepang, tapi... sampai Amerika mungkin?" ia tersenyum. "Siapa tahu terwujud?"

"Haha.. mungkin," Mio tertawa kecil.

Daisuke terus bermimpi. Angan-angannya melayang jauh, ia menatap langit biru yang ada di atas kepalanya, mengayuh sepeda sampai ke Arisaka ramen, untuk menjemput masa depannya.

"Aku pasti bisa," ucapnya optimis.

FIN.

* * *

Panjang ya?

Semoga terhibur ya :)

oh iya, untuk Fill In dan Coda yang sampe akhir ga jelas, bakal dijelasin disini:

Fill in : Tempat kosong di garis nadanya, kalu ada Fill in, berarti bisa improvisasi sesuka perut.

Coda : Bagian akhir lagu. Kayak outro kalau buat gitar.

Ngerjain chapter ini, bikin saya suka lagi sama lagu jepang. :)

Hmm.. pertanyaan yang menurut saya mungkin bakal banyak yang nanya:

**Q**: Kalo ini chapternya Daisuke, kenapa ga pake POV-nya Daisuke?

**A**: Saya juga nggak tahu, mungkin karena lebih nyaman nulis begini daripada pake POV.. :)

**Q** : Kalo lebih nyaman nulis kaya gini, kenapa cerita utamanya pake POV Hikari?

**A **: Karena saya baru pertama kali nyoba nulis ga pake POV character di chapter kali ini. Jadi sebelomnya ga pernah dicoba. Dan saya baru tahu kalo ini lebih enak..

Kritik & Saran selalu dipersilakan dengan tangan terbuka lebar. :)

songs_:_

Ai no Bakudan by B'z

Let's get together now by Voices of korea and japan


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note** : chapter 5, seharusnya. Tapi kalo diliat pake hp agak ngebingungin ya, di atas tulisannya chapter 6, di sini chapter 5...

Adventure-nya kembali di chapter ini, dan saya harap saya bisa menulis yang lebih bagus. Amin :)

**Shoojo** : Makasih, diusahain ga diulangi :)

**Hana natsu phantomhive **: Makasih banyak :D buat typonya, maaf lagi. :(

btw, buat pengenalan tokohnya, nilainya 80 :) hampir bener semua. tapi masih banyak yang kelewat. ini sisanya:

-Mio dari Akiyama Mio (K-on!), Kanazawa dari Kanazawa sensei (la corda), Hanai dari Haruki Hanai (School Rumble), Tamayo dari Tamayo-chan (Darling), Amano dari Amano Ginji (Get Backers), Sanjo dari Sanjo (Gensoumaden saiyuki), Sentaro itu pure OC. :).kenapa pake nama mereka? biar fisiknya kebayang. apalagi Mio disini digambarin hampir sama dengan Mio aslinya kan? bukannya crossover sih. kenapa ga jadi fic lain, karena mereka bakal muncul lagi. jadi disatuin aja, sekalian jadi pengenalan lebih jauh gitu :) thx reviewnya ya :)

**Shane L Prochainezo** : terima kasih koreksinya. haha bukan, baru calon mahasiswa, lagi nunggu waktunya orientasi nanti bulan agustus :) dan untuk google, itu kelepasan! iya, harusnya goggle. terima kasih buat reviewnya :)

Digimon bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Virtu 22/06/2006 23.00**

Sebuah kastil hitam besar dengan arsitektur bak katedral eropa terlihat melayang menutupi cahaya bulan di atas padang pasir Daratan Server. Kastil itu melayang dengan bantuan sebuah medan kegelapan, sesuatu yang menyerupai kabut gelap yang menopangnya dari bawah dan melayangkannya. Terlihat puluhan Devidramon berterbangan di sekitarnya, menjaga agar tidak ada satu digimon pun yang masuk. Sangloupmon berdiri di puncak menara dan melolong keras. Keadaan di dalam pun tidak kalah mengerikan. Beberapa Vamdemon dan LadyDevimon menari foxtrot di ballroom remang-remang. Ditemani cahaya lilin yang bersinar dari chandelier berkarat yang terpasang di atap ruangan, dengan karpet merah lusuh dan gorden merah yang compang-camping serta alunan suara musik mirip lonceng gereja yang tidak diketahui asalnya. Beberapa Mummymon hanya duduk sambil mengelap senapan mereka di ruangan tengah. Sedangkan sekumpulan Arukenimon terlihat hidup bergerombol di loteng kastil. Inilah Virtu, kastil kegelapan paling berbahaya yang ada di Dunia Digital.

Di lantai kedua Virtu, terdapat sebuah ruang pertemuan dengan warna dinding dan perabot yang gelap. Di dalam ruang pertemuan itu terdapat banyak lukisan abstrak aneh yang tidak dimengerti artinya. Sebuah piano, sebuah meja oval berukiran tengkorak dengan dudukan lilin di tengahnya. Enam kursi dan satu papan besar yang mengelilingi meja oval tersebut terisi penuh oleh tujuh digimon yang berada di ruangan itu. Tujuh digimon kegelapan dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Satu dari mereka sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan Dunia Digital berkeping-keping.

Seekor digimon berbentuk manusia dengan rambut pirang terangnya mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja, sambil meneguk habis segelas besar bir yang disediakan untuknya. Namun itu tidak membuatnya puas, ia melihat digimon berbentuk manusia yang duduk disampingnya tidak meneguk bir itu sama sekali.

"Hei, kakek tua... Kalau kau tidak mau meminumnya, berikan padaku!" bentaknya pada digimon di sampingnya.

Digimon berjanggut panjang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, sambil tetap menggenggam gelasnya.

"Tidak akan pernah, bocah!" jawab digimon itu. "Kau mau ini, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Digimon pirang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi kau ingin kematianmu kupercepat? Haaah? Orang tua serakah!" bentaknya, sambil menodongkan satu dari kedua pistolnya, Berenjena, yang ia munculkan tiba-tiba dan ia arahkan ke kepala digimon tua itu.

"Kau yang akan mati duluan! Kerakusanmu menjengkelkanku!" balas digimon tua itu marah, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Hentikan! Beelzebumon! Barbamon! Diam dan minum!" teriak Demon keras, merasa terganggu oleh kegaduhan yang dibuat mereka berdua.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku diam? Punya hak apa kau?" sahut Beelzebumon, yang menoleh ke arahnya. Melotot dengan ketiga matanya yang terlihat dari celah topeng ungunya.

"Kau berisik, jangan membuatku marah!" bentak Demon lagi, kesal akan sikap Beelzebumon.

Sementara mereka bertengkar, seekor digimon berbentuk kambing hitam dengan wajah lucu seperti boneka hanya duduk tenang, menoleh ke digimon wanita di sebelahnya.

"Lilithmon... aku mau minta tolong.. tuangkan bir itu ke mulutku.." pinta digimon yang tubuhnya terikat dengan rantai itu dengan suara imut.

Lilithmon tersenyum nakal. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di pangkuan digimon itu. Ia mengangkat gelasnya."Baik, Belphemon, buka mulutmu~" ucapnya sambil menuangkan bir itu ke mulut Belphemon yang terbuka lebar.

"Enaaaak~" seru Belphemon yang kemudian tertawa lebar. Lilithmon menyeka sisa bir yang ada di sekitar mulut Belphemon. Belphemon kemudian sadar kalau temannya, seekor digimon berbentuk buaya besar berwarna merah yang terbaring di papan di sebelahnya menatapnya iri.

"Aku juga mau..." seru digimon itu, Lilithmon yang mendengarnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Iya, iya Leviamon~ ayo, buka mulutmu~" goda Lilithmon, Leviamon membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Yang kemudian dialiri oleh bir yang dituangkan Lilithmon.

"Enak?" tanya Lilithmon sambil tersenyum.

"Enak sekali," jawab Leviamon senang.

BRAK! Digimon berambut pirang panjang keemasan yang dari tadi hanya duduk berpangku tangan melihat kelakuan teman-temannya tiba-tiba menggebrak meja itu, membuat mereka semua diam. Digimon dengan sayap malaikat di sisi kanan punggungnya dan sayap iblis di sisi kiri tubuhnya itu terlihat marah.

"Hei, sudah bisa kita mulai?" ujarnya dingin. Kesal karena keributan tadi.

Ia adalah Lucemon, sang pemimpin, sang penyelamat. Ia yang disebut sebagai bintang di pagi hari, 'Morning star.' Kharisma dan kata-katanya berhasil membuat semua dewa iblis kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Ketujuh dewa iblis dunia digital telah berkumpul di sini. Lucemon sang iblis harga diri, Lilithmon sang iblis hawa nafsu, Leviamon sang iblis rasa cemburu, Barbamon sang iblis keserakahan, Beelzebumon sang iblis kerakusan, Demon sang iblis amarah, dan Belphemon sang iblis kemalasan.

"Mulailah. aku sudah ngantuk, ingin cepat tidur," ujar Belphemon.

Lucemon mengangguk. "Baiklah... sekarang, siapa yang punya ide, penyerangan ke Kota Malaikat? Tentu selain Barbamon. Idemu belakangan saja," ucapnya, menoleh ke Barbamon yang mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat.

Beelzebumon mengangkat tangannya.

"Selain Beelzebumon," kata Lucemon, yang kemudian melihat ke dewa kegelapan lain selain Beelzebumon. Ia tahu ide Beelzebumon tidak akan jauh dari serangan langsung di siang hari.

"Apa maksudnya itu!" seru Beelzebumon sambil menggebrak meja.

"Idemu monoton," jawab Lucemon. "Biar kutebak, idemu adalah kita meyerang langsung di siang hari buta?" tanyanya kalem.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" jawab Beelzebumon kaget. Namun Lucemon dan dewa kegelapan lain hanya tertawa kecil, tidak heran.

"Lucemon, aku punya ide," Demon mengangkat tangannya. Lucemon melihatnya, dan mulai tersenyum bengis. Ia tahu, ide Demon tidak akan buruk.

"Katakan, Demon."

**~Chapter 5 : His Last Words**

**SMA Odaiba 23/06/2006 07.20**

Aku sudah sampai di sekolahku. seharusnya sekolah mulai jam 07.30. tapi aku memang suka datang cepat, walaupun aku lelah. Kenapa aku lelah? Kau tahu sendiri kemarin sangat melelahkan! Badanku serasa pegal pagi ini. Namun aku tetap mengayuh sepedaku dengan semangat. Ya, aku suka sekolah. Menyenangkan.

"Hupla," aku turun dan memarkir sepedaku. Pagi ini aku tidak melihat banyak teman-temanku. Aneh. Padahal biasanya jam segini sekolah sudah mulai ramai.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga gedung sekolah menuju kelasku di lantai dua. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yo. ohayou, Hikari," sapa anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sangat kukenal itu kepadaku. Terlihat senyum di wajahnya yang kemarin muram.

"Ohayou, Takeru-kun," balasku. Senyumnya membuatku jadi penasaran.. apakah Tokomon sudah sadar? Apakah dia dan Tokomon sudah berbaikan? Aku harus berani bertanya.

"Takeru-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana Tokomon?"

"..." Takeru terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat murung, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bagus, sepertinya aku sudah salah bertanya.

"Maaf," ucapku pelan. Terpaku menatap Takeru yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Membuyarkan rasa bersalahku dengan cepat. "Kena kau," ujarnya, tersenyum puas.

"Takeru-kun!" aku berteriak kesal. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya bagaimana keadaan Tokomon?

"Haha, Tokomon sudah sadar kemarin malam. Aku juga sudah berbaikan." katanya sambil tetap menggendong ransel hijaunya menaiki anak tangga, menyusulku.

Mendengar itu, aku menghela napas lega. "Betulkah? Syukurlah.." walau aku tidak tahu yang ia katakan benar atau tidak.

"Itu dan..." ia berbalik menatapku di belakangnya. "Kau dapat sms dari Koushiro kemarin?"

"Yang menyuruh kita ke rumah Ken setelah pulang sekolah?" tanyaku ragu. Bicara soal sms, aku sering mendapat sms-sms spam dari orang-orang yang mengaku murid sekolah ini, mengatakan mereka menyukaiku. Kalau memang suka, kenapa tidak bicara di depanku saja?

"Iya, yang itu," jawabnya, menjentikkan jari. "Ada apa ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ujarku bingung. "Mungkin soal kemarin."

"Ohh.. oke," ujarnya mengerti.

"Oh iya!" seru Takeru tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget. "Mau berlomba sampai kelas, Hikari? Kalau aku menang, kau bayari aku makan di kafetaria. Aku sedang berhemat," ajaknya. Ia terlihat percaya diri. Seakan tidak mungkin kalah. Itu bisa dibenarkan. Karena dia memang lebih cepat dariku.

"Tidak mau," tolakku, membuang muka. Aku merasa tidak mungkin menang, dan dia tahu itu. Curang.

"Ayolah, kalau kau yang menang nanti kutraktir kue sus vanilla kesukaanmu sepuasnya," godanya sambil tersenyum licik.

Aku hampir tidak bisa menolaknya. Vanilla cream puff dengan taburan bubuk gula diatasnya sangat lezat. Apa yang harus kau lakukan Hikari? Pikir..

"Baiklah," aku mengannguk menyetujuinya. Tawarannya terlalu menggiurkan untuk ditolak.

Ia tersenyum senang, turun ke anak tangga yang kuinjak.

"Baiklah, start dari sini ya," katanya dengan mengetuk-ngetuk anak tangga itu dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Siaaaaap... " ia mengambil ancang-ancang. Begitupun aku. "Sta.."

"Tunngu, Takeru-kun!" aku memotong aba-abanya, ingin bertanya sesuatu yang sempat aku lupakan.

"Aaaah.. apa lagi?" ia menoleh kepadaku dengan wajah kecewa, ia sudah siap berlari melewatiku ke kelas pagi ini dan berlari menuju kafetaria untuk memesan menu nasi belut bakar pada istirahat siang nanti.

"Kenapa jam segini baru sedikit yang datang?"

"Wajar saja, kemarin malam kan ada pertandingan sepak bola. Kau lupa? world cup?"

"Oh."

**Universitas Odaiba 23/06/2006 15.00**

*POV Yamato

"Hoaaam..." Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan menguap. Kelas hari ini sudah selesai. Setelah ini aku harus ke rumah Koushiro, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan katanya. Kenapa tidak di kampus saja? Setelah aku bertanya begitu, ia bilang lebih baik bersama semuanya.

Aku keluar dari kelas yang nyaman dengan AC, meja panjang yang bisa dijadikan alas tidur kalau tidak ada dosen, pencahayaan yang baik, proyektor, lantai karpet, whiteboard besar, dan lain-lain yang akan kau temukan di universitas manapun.

Aku menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu atap. tempat bersantai terbaik setelah kelas seharian ini. Aku berbaring, menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan. Matahari yang sudah tidak begitu terik hanya membuat udara sekitar hangat, tidak panas. Ini menyenangkan. Aku mencoba menutup mataku, merasakan angin menerpa tubuhku dan mensyukuri hangatnya matahari yang menyinariku. Hangat... apa lebih baik aku disini saja? Tidak usah pergi ke pertemuan itu? Aaah..

"Klek,"

Apa? bunyi suara pintu terbuka? Siapa yang masuk? Siapapun.. tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu.. aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur..

"Yamato."

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Rasanya aku kenal suara itu. Suara yang tak asing. Ya, tidak asing.. itu suara...

"Yamato, bangun."

Aku membuka mataku, "Hai, Sora.." kataku lesu. Aku melihatnya menunduk, untuk menatap wajahku. Di pandanganku, wajahnya menggantikan langit yang kupandangi sebelum aku menutup mata.

"Kenapa lemas sekali? Ayo, kita ke rumah Koushiro," ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku, menyeretku.

Ia mampu menyeret tubuhku, membuatku tertawa kecil. Mengapa ia sekuat ini?

"Sora.." aku memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh padaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Pinjam.. pangkuanmu?" pintaku. Hei, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu.

Ia menghela napas, melepas tanganku dan duduk bersimpuh di sampingku. Aku menidurkan kepalaku di pangkuannya.

"Lelah ya?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sedikit,"

"Ya sudah, kamu boleh tidur 10 menit. Sebelum kakiku kesemutan."

"Iya, terima kasih... cantik," godaku sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak terima gombalan," ujarnya pedas. Walaupun aku yakin dalam hatinya ia senang.

Sora membelai rambutku, membuatku teringat masa kecil. Teringat ibu. Apa ibu baik-baik saja? Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya. Aku kangen ibu.

Perlahan-lahan belaian lembutnya membuatku semakin mengantuk.

**Rumah Ken 23/06/2006 16.20**

*POV Hikari

Aku, Takeru, dan Daisuke memarkir sepeda di halaman rumah Ken. Melihat motor dan mobil yang diparkir di luar, sepertinya yang lain juga sudah datang. Saat aku akan membuka pintu, seseorang menyapa dari belakang.

"Hei," serunya. Aku menoleh, melihat Miyako tersenyum kepada kami bertiga. "Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Ada kegiatan klub komputer tadi."

"Tidak, tidak kok," sanggahku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kami juga baru datang."

Gadis berambut panjang dengan kacamata bulat itu terlihat manis mengenakan seragam sailor sekolahnya. Sangat manis. Berbeda dengan seragamku. Kemeja putih, pita coklat, dan rok coklat tanpa motif.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Miyako melihat bungkusan besar yang kubawa ditangan kananku, ia terlihat penasaran. "Itu apa, Hikari?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ini? Kue sus untuk semua. Benar kan Takeru-kun?" kataku tersenyum sambil menoleh ke Takeru yang cemberut. Daisuke memalingkan wajahnya, menahan tawanya.

"Padahal sudah kubilang aku sedang berhemat," gerutu laki-laki yang gemar bermain bola basket itu sedih.

***flashback**

"Siap... start!" Takeru dan aku berlari ke atas, berlari menaiki setiap anak tangga yang ada. Aku melihat ke samping, Takeru makin cepat. Ia menyusulku.

"Gawat.." aku mencoba mempercepat lariku, tapi percuma, aku tak bisa mengejarnya. Terus begitu sampai kami tiba di koridor lantai dua, hanya tinggal berlari lurus ke kelas.

Takeru berlari cepat, namun karena ia tidak melihat kedepan dengan benar, ia tidak melihat kulit pisang yang dibuang Butaro, panggilan teman-teman untuk seorang preman perempuan sekolah yang bertubuh gemuk besar. ia membuang sembarangan kulit dari pisang yang baru ia makan di koridor sekolah. Takeru menginjaknya, membuatnya terpleset jungkir balik.

"Adududuh!" teriaknya kesakitan. Aku ingin membantunya berdiri, namun ini kesempatanku untuk mengejarnya. Maaf, Takeru-kun!

Aku berlari cepat dan... berhasil! Aku masuk kelas lebih cepat darinya.

"Berhasil! Takeru-kun! Kue sus!" seruku sambil melompat kegirangan. Begitu sadar, anak-anak di kelas sudah memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ehe," wajahku memerah, aku menghindar, melihat Takeru-kun di luar kelas.

Aku melihatnya hanya terduduk dan meratapi nasibnya. Hahaha.

***end of flashback**

"Wah lumayan sudah, tapi kenapa kalian mengetuk pintu? Kan ada bel?" ucap Miyako, menunjuk bel yang terletak di dinding sebelah kanan pintu. Aku selama ini tidak tahu.

"Wah, ternyata ada, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, haha," ujar Daisuke, yang sudah menjadi calon kapten tim sepakbola SMA Odaiba, menekan tombol bel.

TING-TONG

"Iyaaa," Terdengar suara perempuan dan langkah kaki terburu-buru berlari menuju pintu dari dalam rumah.

"Klek," pintu terbuka, seorang wanita berumur sekita tiga puluh tahunan, berambut hitam panjang yang memakai sweater pink dan apron terlihat membukakan pintu. Ia tersenyum. "Eh, kalian datang. Koushiro dan yang lainnya juga sudah datang, ayo masuk," ajaknya ramah.

"Permisi bu," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala padanya. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan masuk ke dalam, berjalan di lantai yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari keramik dan menuju kamar Ken.

"Permisi," aku mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Aku melihat Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou, Sora, Yamato, Iori, Tentomon, Wormmon, dan Ken di dalamnya. Tidak ada Mimi. Aku tahu itu.

"Hei, apa itu yang kau bawa Hikari?" tanya Taichi, yang masih mengenakan jaket motornya yang berwarna biru. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai warna biru, sehingga melihat isi lemari pakaiannya membuatku seakan melihat laut.

"Ini kue sus untuk semua kak, ayo lepas jaketnya, biar kugantung." ujarku setelah menaruh kue sus itu diatas meja belajar Ken. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta jaket Taichi.

"Tidak, tidak usah, biar aku saja," tolaknya. Ia berdiri dan membuka mantelnya. Ia menggantungnya di gantungan baju milik Ken di balik pintu dan kembali duduk.

"Ternyata mudah ya, mengatur Taichi?" goda Yamato yang tertawa kecil, melihat Taichi yang selalu tidak ingin merepotkanku. Taichi hanya melihat Yamato dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kakak, jaketnya juga belum digantung, sini, aku gantungkan," ujar Takeru ke Yamato yang juga masih memakai jaket motor hitamnya.

"Eh, tidak usah Takeru, kau duduk saja. Biar aku gantung sendiri." jawab Yamato. Ia berdiri dan sama seperti Taichi, menggantungkan mantelnya di gantungan baju Ken.

"Ternyata mudah ya, mengatur Yamato?" goda Taichi balik dengan senyum kemenangan. Yamato hanya cemberut.

"Kalian berdua sama saja!" seru Jyou yang diikuti oleh tawa yang lainnya.

"Baiklah," Koushiro menepuk tangannya, mengembalikan konsentrasi semuanya kepada permasalahan awal. "Apa kalian sudah dengar garis besarnya dari digimon kalian masing-masing?" tanyanya, yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari semuanya.

"Ken, kau sudah dengar ceritanya?" tanya Koushiro pada Ken yang kemarin tidak ikut untuk melihat langsung.

"Sudah, dari Miyako. Tapi aku juga belum tahu alasan mengapa itu semua bisa terjadi," jawabnya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Kemarin aku sudah bertanya pada Tokomon, tapi katanya ia tidak ingat." ucap Takeru.

"Chibimon juga hanya diam, sepertinya dia tidak ingat," jawab Daisuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Tentomon. "Akan kuceritakan."

"Sore itu, kami kedatangan teman Gennai, yang bernama Mushaf. Gennai menyambutnya dengan senang, jadi kami pun ikut menyambutnya tanpa perasaan curiga apa-apa." katanya sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kala itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya dia adalah Demon?" tanya Ken, wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia ketakutan. Apakah Demon kembali untuknya, seperti apa yang ia janjikan dulu? Setetes keringat terjatuh dari dagu ovalnya. "Lalu..."

"Ken.." Wormmon melihatnya dengan tatapan iba, ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Belum, tunggu dulu, Ken," Tentomon menghentikan Ken yang sepertinya akan bertanya banyak hal. "Biar kuceritakan lebih lanjut."

***flashback**

**Tentomon POV**

"Silakan, ini makanan khas dari Server, makanlah, untuk kalian semua!" seru Mushaf tertawa riang. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan besar yang ia bawa ke halaman rumah Gennai. Gomamon yang tidak sabar segera membuka bungkusan besar itu. Begitu ia membukanya, makanan keluar berlimpah ruah.

Daratan Server terkenal dengan makanan-makanan pedasnya yang nomor satu se-Dunia Digital. Koki Digitamamon adalah pencetus hidangan-hidangan tersebut.

"Waaw!" seru para digimon. Dengan tidak sabar mereka segera berlari menghampiri makanan-makanan itu dan melahapnya. Kecuali Palmon dan aku. Kami sama-sama tidak suka makanan pedas.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini, Mushaf? Tumben sekali, hohoho," tawa Gennai. Tanpa menyadari maksud Mushaf yang sebenarnya.

Ekspresi Mushaf berubah, ia yang tadinya ceria dan penuh tawa tiba-tiba menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. Seakan sangat menyesal akan sesuatu. Entah apa. Air mata membasahi jubah kakek berjanggut putih itu

Gennai melihatnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Mushaf yang ia kenal ceria dan jarang menunjukkan kesdihannya.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau begini?" laki-aki yang kembar dengannya itu bertanya, saat tidak lama kemudian digimon berjubah merah datang tanpa diundang. Aura kegelapan yang pekat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Terpancar kekuatan dari balik jubahnya. Ialah Demon sang raja iblis.

Aku melihat yang lain tertidur setelah menyantap makanan yang di berikan Mushaf. "Ini gawat," pikirku. Mushaf pasti sudah memasukkan semacam obat kedalam makanan-makanan itu.

"Kerja bagus," ujar Demon pada Mushaf. Gennai melihat temanya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau?"

"Maaf, Gennai."

"Mushaf? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Gennai! Bahaya! **Petit thunder**!" aku mengeluarkan serangan listrik kepada Demon. Namun serangan itu tidak mempan sama sekali.

"Palmon! Tolong hentikan gerakannya!" ujarku. Ketakutan membanjiri perasaanku. Aku takut mati. Koushiro, dimana kau?

"**Poison ivy**!" seru Palmon, mengeluarkan semacam akar dari tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakan Demon, namun Demon dengan mudah memutuskannya.

Aku melihat V-mon yang tertidur di dekatku, aku butuh bantuannya segera. Sementara Demon terus berjalan menghampiri Gennai.

"V-mon, bangun! Ayo bangun!" aku menampar-nampar wajah V-mon, memaksanya bangun tapi tidak berhasil. Namun, Ide tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri otakku. Shock therapy.

"**Petit thunder!**"

"Aiyeeeeee" V-mon terbangun terkena sengatan listrikku. Aku berhasil.

"V-mon! Tolong kami!" seruku sambil mengguncang-guncang badannya

"Haah? Eeh?" ia yang masih setengah sadar, melihat sekeliling. Pandangannya berhenti ke sosok merah besar yang sudah mencekik dan mengangkat Gennai dengan satu tangannya.

"Demon!" V-mon berlari ke arah Demon, dan menyerang tangan yang mencekik Gennai

"**V-headbutt**!" ia melompat, sundulannya berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Demon dari leher Gennai. Gennai terjatuh ke tanah.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Gennai terbatuk keras, ia hampir mati karena serangan tadi.

"**Poison ivy**!" Palmon menarik tubuh Gennai. V-mon mengikutinya.

"Gennai, ini berbahaya, kita harus lari," ujarku, aku menghawatirkan keadaannya.

"Percuma, ia lebih cepat dari kita. Begini saja, kalian pergi cari Taichi dan yang lainnya," serunya. "dan satu lagi, di bawah tanah rumahku, ada satu peti putih. Bukalah saat kalian sudah bersama senuanya."

"Apa isinya?" tanya Palmon. Namun Gennai tidak sempat mengatakan apa isinya. Demon sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Lari! Sekarang!" teriak Gennai. Palmon dan V-mon berlari sambil menahan tangis mereka. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku akan tetap melindungi Gennai.

"Tentomon! Lari!" ujarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Tidak! Aku akan bersamamu sampai akhir!"

"Kumohon, lari sekarang!"

Demon mengangkat tangannya, firasat burukku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"**Evil Inferno**."

"Tentomon!" Gennai menarik tanganku dan melemparku jauh. Aku melihatnya, menatapnya yang akan segera dilalap api, namun ia tetap tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak.

"Baik-baik, semoga kalian semua selamat."

"GENNAI!" teriakku yang tak bisa lagi melihat sosoknya yang tertutup api merah itu. Saat tak lama kenudian, apinya mereda. Namun aku tidak melihat Gennai. Datanya telah hancur.

"Demon!" Mushaf menghampirinya dengan marah. "Mengapa kau harus membunuhnya? Mengapa tidak kau jadikan ia sekutu seperti kami?" air mata membanjiri matanya. Aku tahu, ia dan Gennai adalah teman dekat. Ia terpaksa menjualnya.

"Dia berbeda dengan kau dan teman-temanmu. Ia akan tetap setia pada anak-anak terpilih, tak ada gunanya bertanya," jawab Demon tenang.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan mengganguku," Demon kembali menaruh tangan kanannya di kepala Mushaf.

"Eh? A.. apa maksudnya ini? Demon?" Mushaf ketakutan, lehernya basah oleh keringat.

"Kau.. sudah tidak dibutuhkan," ujarnya dingin. "**Evil Inferno**."

"Waaaaaaaa!" Mushaf berteriak, namun tidak ada gunanya. Api segera membakar kepalanya, dan terus menjalar ke tubuhnya yang lain. Membakarnya tanpa sisa.

Aku hanya bergidik ketakutan. Yang lain masih tertidur. Tidak ada gunanya.

Demon menjentikkan jarinya. Sebuah pusaran kegelapan muncul, menghisapku dan digimon lain yang tertidur. Pusaran itu juga menghisap tenagaku. Membuatku tak sadarkan diri tidak lama kemudian.

***end of flashback **

Hikari POV

"Gennai.." aku mencoba menahan tangisku, namun tak bisa. Taichi memelukku dan mengelus rambutku. Aku menangis di pelukan kakakku itu.

"Hikari.. "ujarnya, menenangkanku. Aku tahu ia sendiri sangat kesal, namun ia menahannya.

Takeru menggeram kesal, begitupula Daisuke. Sora menghirup napas panjang,mencoba tetap tenang, Yamato menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Jyou berdoa. Ia berdoa untuk Gennai. Ken hanya menunduk. Merasa ini semua salahnya. Miyako mengusap punggung Ken, mencoba menghiburnya. Iori hanya diam, namun kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ini berarti perang," ucap Iori pelan dengan wajah yang sangat marah.

"Gennai mengorbankan hidupnya, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya," ujar Daisuke sambil memukul-mukul tangannya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, semua.." Koushiro berusaha menenangkan kami semua yang mulai tersulut emosinya. "Pertama, lebih baik kita lihat, apa yang ditinggalkan Gennai untuk kita di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Setelah itu, baru kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

"Aku setuju. Apalagi melihat kekuatan mereka, aku tak yakin kita bisa menang mudah," ujar Jyou, "Apa kalian setuju?" tanya lelaki berambut biru panjang itu kepada yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain," kata Takeru, yang setuju secara terpaksa. Diamini yang lain.

"Miyako, tolong," pinta Koushiro, meminta Miyako membuka gerbang Dunia Digital.

"Baik."

**Virtu 23/06/2006 16.00**

"Tuan-tuan," seekor Phantomon masuk ke ruangan para raja iblis. Terlihat Lucemon yang sedang membaca di mejanya sendiri yang terlihat elegan dengan kayu mahogani, Barbamon yang sedang bermeditasi di atas sofa, dan Bellzebumon yang tertidur di sebelahnya karena mabuk. Lucemon melirik Phantomon.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada enam tamu yang ingin bertemu, katanya sekarang juga."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka.."

Tiba-tiba ledakan terjadi di pintu masuk ruangan para raja iblis. Mementalkan Phantomon jauh keluar. Terlihat enam ekor digimon yang terlihat sangat kuat. Membuka mata Barbamon dan membangunkan Beelzebumon.

"Kami, Lucemon," digimon berbentuk manusia berambut kuning api panjang dengan armor merah terang, dan cakar baja tajam di kedua tangannya mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Diikuti kelima temannya yang lain.

"Oooh, kejutan," Lucemon tersenyum. "Tak kusangka, Apollomon, Dianamon, Marsmon, Merkurimon, Minervamon, dan Neptunemon. enam dari dua belas Olympus Twelve yang agung datang kemari. Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Merkurimon berang. "Ada masalah apa? Kau tahu anggotamu, Demon, mengacau di daratan File dan membunuh dua orang juru bicara Sovereign kemarin? Apa maksud semua itu?" ujarnya. Namun dengan cepat Beelzebumon membidik Berenjena tepat ke kepala Merkurimon, di depan matanya.

"Easy, buddy," ucap Beelzebumon, tersenyum licik.

Lucemon terkekeh. "Kalian tahu? Apa yang kau lihat adalah apa yang kau dapat."

"Lucemon!" Merkurimon geram.

BLAAAR! terjadi ledakan di ruangan itu. Melmpar mereka bersembilan ke padang pasir kosong di bawahnya. Mereka semua mendarat dengan kaki, tanpa rasa sakit, walau dari ketinggian entah berapa ratus meter.

"Hooo, jadi begini?" seru Beelzebumon. "Ini tantangan?"

Merkurimon maju ke depan, menyapu pasir yang ada di sekelilingnya, menghampiri Beelzebumon.

"Kalian diam saja, anak ini, aku yang urus," ucap Merkurimon, telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk Beelzebumon yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Beelzebumon menoleh kepada Lucemon dan Barbamon. Barbamon mengadahkan kepalanya, seakan berkata "Lakukan sesukamu."

Beelzebumon tersenyum girang.

"Baiklah, orang tua, lakukan serangan terbaikmu. Aku sudah tidak sabar," Beelzebumon menjilat bibirnya, ia merasa digimon yang ia lihat di depannya adalah makanan yang lezat.

"Kau akan merasakan, kekuatan Olympus Twelve!" seru Merkurimon geram.

* * *

Chapter 5 end.

Akhirnya chapter berikutnya full combat. Udah lama pengen buat.

Kritik, saran, atau apapun silakan, ditunggu ya :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note **: Chapter 6 akhirnya selesai juga.

Di sini nama Mercurymon jadi Merukimon, sesuai US-seriesnya. Karena kalo pake Mercurymon, mungkin agak lebih susah dibedain sama Mercuremonnya Frontier. :(

Tetep ditunggu reviewnya :)

**Shane L. Prochainezo** : Iya, itu Apollomon kok :)

kalo diamini itu kata dasarnya amin. apa harusnya ditulis di-amini ya? belom tau..

thx reviewnya! :D

**Azurerin** : gapapa banget :D haha makasih :)

saya juga sebenernya lebih condong ke Taiora, tapi kayanya lebih menarik Sorato, jadi bingung..

Iya, sengaja dibuat gitu, biar kesannya bener-bener kejadian si Daisukenya :D

Olympus Twelve? saya juga ga tahu banyak, tapi kayanya menarik juga kalau ditampilin. penjelasan seadanya yang saya dapet, ditulis di chap. ini :)

**Disclaimer : Digimon bukan milik saya. **

* * *

Olympus Twelve, dua belas digimon shaman dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang menjaga dunia digital. Sampai saat ini, baru enam dari dua-belas anggota yang muncul ke permukaan. Mereka adalah Apollomon, Dianamon, Merukimon, Minervamon, dan Neptunemon. Legenda mengatakan bahwa masing-masing memiliki kekuatan, kecepatan, dan daya tahan melebihi digimon biasa.

**Daratan Server 23/06/2006 16.05**

Merukimon berlari di bawah teriknya matahari di Daratan Server, sosoknya bagai serigala padang pasir yang akan segera menerkam mangsanya. ia melompat dan mengeluarkan pisaunya, Aztec, menyerang Beelzebumon. Namun Beelzebumon dapat menangkisnya dengan menggunakan tubuh Berenjena.

"Tubuh pistol yang cukup kuat," ucapnya yang masih berada di udara, mengagetkan Beelzebumon yang melihat tubuh Merukimon mampu bertahan di udara hanya dengan menumpukan berat badannya pada pisaunya yang beradu dengan Berenjena. "Tapi itu hanya masalah waktu," ujar Merukimon. Ia berputar dan mencoba menendang kepala Beelzebumon. Namun Beelzebumon dapat mengayunkan badannya ke belakang, menghindar dari tendangan Merukimon. Beelzebumon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ia lihat. Merkurimon yang kehilangan keseimbangan di udara ditinjunya keras hingga terbenam ke dalam pasir.

"Hei, hanya begitu? Aku berharap lebih."

"Buh!" Merukimon keluar dari dalam pasir, menyemburkan pasir yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau mau lebih?" ujarnya. Ia menatap kesal lawannya itu.

Merukimon berlari. Walau kakinya tertahan pasir, dalam sekejap, ia sudah berada di depan Beelzebumon, digimon bermata tiga itu belum bersiap sama sekali. Menjadikan tubuhnya samsak hidup untuk Merukimon

"Aku, adalah digimon tercepat yang pernah ada!" ujarnya di telinga Beelzebumon. "

**Thousand Fists**!"

Digimon berkepala serigala itu melepaskan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang sangat cepat ke tubuh Beelzebumon. Seakan berniat menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Gaaah!" Beelzebumon terhuyung-huyung setelah menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi Merukimon. Namun sebelum ia bisa berdiri tegak, Merukimon kembali menyerangnya.

"Jadi hanya begitu? Aku berharap lebih," ujarnya meniru kata-kata Beelzebumon. Sebuah pukulan keras kemudian dilancarkan Merukimon ke kepala Beelzebumon, membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam pasir.

**~Chapter 6 : Beelzebumon the Gluttony vs Merukimon the Olympus**

"Oi, oi," ucap Barbamon. "Jangan buat kami malu."

"Hah!" Beelzebumon mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam pasir, memutar dan memijat lehernya dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau lihat saja, orang tua! Digimon berkepala anjing itu takkan bertahan lama lagi!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Merukimon.

"Ini hanya topeng! Lagipula ini topeng serigala! Kepalaku bukan kepala anjing!" serunya marah setelah mendengar perkataan Beelzebumon.

"Dilihat darimanapun itu kepala anjing!" balas Beelzebumon tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah!" Merukimon menghela napas, ia kembali berlari dan secepat kilat, ia sudah berada di depan Beelzebumon. Tanpa disadari sang dewa iblis tersebut.

"**Thousand Fists**!" Beribu pukulan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya ia luncurkan untuk menghancurkan tubuh Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon menangkis dan menepis pukulan-pukulan yang datang padanya, namun kecepatan pukulan Merukimon lebih cepat dari reaksi tangannya.

Pukulan-pukulan Merukimon kembali menghantam Beelzebumon, kali ini bahkan mementalkannya jauh. Tapi Beelzebumon sudah jauh lebih siap. Ia menghentak pasir yang menyelimuti kakinya dengan kuat, menghentikan tubuhnya yang terpental, dan dengan segera mengeluarkan Berenjena. masing-masing tangannya menggenggam satu Berenjena.

"**Double Impact**!" cahaya keluar dari mulut kedua pistol Berenjena miliknya, bukan hanya satu, tapi puluhan. Meledakkan daerah yang terkena peluru cahaya itu.

Merukimon sibuk menghindari peluru-peluru Berenjena. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa itu semua hanya kamuflase yang digunakan Beelzebumon untuk mendekatinya..

"Hei!" sapa Beelzebumon. Merukimon menoleh, matanya terbelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku juga cepat kan?" Beelzebumon berada di sebelah Merukimon. Ia tertawa kecil, mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam Berenjena dan menarik pelatuknya

"**Heartbreak Shot**!"

BUM! Peluru itu luput mengenai Merukimon. Merukimon menghindar tepat sebelum Beelzebumon menarik pelatuk Berenjena. Kini ia berada di depan Beelzebumon.

"Cih!" Beelzebumon menggerutu. Merukimon menerjang dengan pisaunya, Aztec, menuju Beelzebumon yang juga berlari untuk menembaknya. Merukimon mengayunkan pisaunya, walaupun Beelzebumon belum masuk ke dalam jarak serang pisaunya yang pendek. Ia hanya menebas udara kosong. Tiba-tiba terbentuk suatu ruang dari udara yang ditebas Aztec, dan dari sana keluar arwah-arwah penasaran yang kemudian menyerang Beelzebumon.

"**Spiritual Enchant**," seru digimon _shaman_ tercepat itu.

Arwah-arwah itu menyerang Beelzebumon yang berlari menuju mereka tanpa rasa takut di raut wajahnya.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" Beelzebumon mengibaskan tangannya, menghancurkan jiwa-jiwa tak tenang yang menyerangnya. Merukimon terkejut, tidak menyangka arwah-arwahnya bisa dihancurkan semudah itu. Beelzebumon menembakkan peluru dari Berenjena, membidik ke jantung Merukimon, ia kembali dapat menghindar, namun peluru itu menyerempet bahu kirinya, membuat rasa perih pada bahunya.

"Ukh," gumamnya sakit sambil memegangi lukanya. Tidak lama, pandangannya kembali tajam.

Ia melesat dengan menggenggam pisaunya. Beelzebumon yang menyadari itu, menembakkan peluru-peluru cahaya yang ada di dalam pistolnya untuk menghentikannya, namun Merukimon dapat menghindari mereka semua. Ia menangkis, merunduk, dan melompat menghindari seluruh peluru yang menyerangnya, bagaikan menari. Sang serigala kini telah marah. Ia berlari rendah, mengincar kaki Beelzebumon... Dan berhasil.

ia menusuk paha kanan sang raja iblis, dengan cepat ia menarik kembali pisaunya, dan kembali mengambil jarak. Darah bercucuran dari paha Beelzebumon.

Merukimon, yang seharusnya terlihat senang malah terlihat bingung. Ia tidak melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Beelzebumon. Yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi bersemangat dan terpuaskan. Hal yang tidak pernah ia pikir akan ia lihat dari wajah seseorang setelah dilukai cukup parah.

"Ha...ha...hahahahahaha!" Beelzebumon mengangkat tangannya. Ia tertawa keras. Merukimon semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau suka rasa sakit rupanya?"

"Hahaha.. semakin kau melukaiku, aku semakin bersemangat, kepala anjing. Aku semakin terpompa untuk menghancurkanmu."

"Tapi dengan cara apa kau akan menghancurkanku? Kaki kananmu sudah mati."

Beelzebumon tertawa. "Begitu?" ujarnya. Ia kemudian bersiul, seakan memanggil sesuatu. "Kemarilah, Behemoth!" teriaknya keras.

Suatu benda berwarna hitam besar meluncur keluar dari Virtu, mendarat tepat di samping Beelzebumon. Sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam dengan armor dan cetakan tengkorak di kedua rimnya. Motor milik Beelzebumon yang biasa ia pakai untuk pergi kemanapun yang ia suka. Beelzebumon menaiki Behemoth, mengaktifkannya.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan selanjutnya," tantang Merukiimon, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman licik Beelzebumon.

Vroooom! Roda Behemoth berputar kencang, mengarahkan tubuhnya dan pengemudinya kepada Merukimon. Merukimon berlari menghadangnya, dengan menggunakan pisau Aztec, ia berencana untuk menusuk motor itu tepat di kepalanya dan menjungkir-balikkan Beelzebumon dari sana. Merukimon melompat, menusukkan Aztec ke kepala Behemoth, namun tidak berhasil, armor Behemoth lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Merukimon yang salah perhitungan menjadi sasaran empuk. tubuhnya ditabrak oleh Behemoth yang berkecepatan tinggi. Mementalkan dan mengguling-gulingkan dirinya di atas padang pasir yang kering.

"Gaaaahhh!" Merkurimon memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Beberapa tulang rusuknya retak,

"Merukimon!" Dianamon mendekat, ingin menolong Merukimon. Namun gerakannya terhenti oleh teriakan sang digimon.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Merukimon. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, tersenyum, dan kemudian berhasil berdiri kembali.

"Itu terjadi karena aku salah perhitungan, aku tak mengira armor pada motornya cukup keras sampai tak bisa ditembus Aztec," jelasnya sambil menatap Beelzebumon dan Behemothnya.

"Aku... sedikit mengerti perasaanmu, bocah," Merukimon berjalan mendekati Beelzebumon. "Perasaan ingin menghabisi ini, memenuhi kepalaku!"

Beelzebumon menarik keluar kembali Berenjenanya, kali ini ia akan menyerang dari atas Behemoth. "Persiapkan dirimu, anjing tua."

"Haaaaaa!" Merukimon berlari secepat kilat, menerjang Beelzebumon.

Vrooom! Beelzebumon mengaktifkan Behemoth kembali. ia mengendarainya seperti yang baru ia lakukan untuk menabrak Merukimon. Namun kali ini ia menambahkan tembakan Berenjena, Merkurimon mengelak dan menangkis beberapa peluru dengan menggunakap pisaunya, beberapa peluru menyerempet tubuhnya dan melukainya, namun rasa sakit itu tidak berarti untuk Merukimon yang tengah dikuasai nafsu membunuh dan adrenalin yang tinggi.

Sesaat sebelum bertemu, Merukimon berputar ekstrim, ia menghentikan kakinya yang baru saja berlari cepat, menghasilkan bobot luar biasa yang harus ia tanggung, namun itu bukan masalah untuk otot kakinya. Dibantu oleh gumpalan pasir yang ikut menahan kakinya, ia mampu melesat berpindah arah ke sebelah Behemoth yang melaju kencang dan menusuk ban depannya dengan keras. Membuatnya yang berlari kencang dengan seketika tergelincir bersama dengan pengemudinya.

"Aaagh!" teriak Beelzebumon kesakitan, kaki kanannya yang terluka menyerempet knalpot Behemoth. Memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Beelzebumon terpental, ia segera mencoba berdiri, namun ia tidak dapat bergerak karena tertindih Behemoth yang berukuran besar. Matanya terbelalak. Ia tahu Behemoth akan segera meledak dalam 5..4..3..2..1..

BLAR! Behemoth meledak. Suara ledakan itu terdengar meriah karena diiringi tawa Merukimon.

"Hahahahaha! Rasakan itu!" digimon manusia bertopeng serigala itu tertawa girang, mengetahui musuhnya sudah berhasil ia musnahkan.

"Kha..hahahahahaha!" Lucemon tertawa keras, sedangkan Barbamon hanya menahan tawa. Kembali para Olympus tidak mengerti. Teman mereka telah dihabisi, mengapa mereka malah tertawa?

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Merukimon pada kedua raja iblis yang tersisa. Baginya, bila ada anggota Olympus yang meninggal, ia akan sangat sedih. Namun lain halnya dengan mereka. Apa mereka memang tidak menyukai satu sama lain?

"Ayo kita bertaruh, Barbamon. Aku pada hitungan ketiga," ujar Lucemon, menepuk punggung Barbamon.

"Aku pada hitungan pertama."

"Baiklah, ayo kita hitung."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan?" Merukimon mulai merasakan perasaan yang tak enak. Seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Satu.."

BUM! Sebuah peluru melesat dan meledak di perut Merukimon, sebuah peluru yang jauh lebih kuat dari peluru . Membuatnya terkapar di daratan yang diselimuti pasir.

"Uaaah!" teriaknya, memegangi perutnya yang terluka. Rasa sakit jelas terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau menyukainya? **Corona Blaster** milikku?" ujar seekor digimon yang terbang dengan sayap hitam besar. Sebuah meriam aneh terpasang alami di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam Berenjena. Ketiga matanya yang merah berubah menjadi kehijauan. Kibasan sayap hitamnya memunculkan ketakutan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Grim reaper, dewa kematian. Itulah yang akan ada di pikiran siapapun saat pertama kali melihatnya. Ia adalah Beelzebumon Blast Mode. Beelzebumon yang semakin kuat dan kejam, perlawanan adalah sia-sia baginya.

"Ini, Barbamon," kata Lucemon sambil memberikan beberapa digi-dollar pada Barbamon.

Merukimon tersadar. Namun ia tidak mampu berdiri, sinar matanya hilang. seakan putus asa menatap lawannya yang masih segar bugar terbang di udara.

"Merukimon!" Apollomon berteriak memanggilnya. Merukimon menoleh. Ia melihat sang digimon berelemen api itu melipat tangannya, mengangguk tersenyum. Seakan berkata "Kau adalah Olympus Twelve, lakukan tugasmu. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanmu."

Cahaya di mata Merukimon kembali. Ia berdiri, dan membalas anggukan Apollomon dengan anggukan balik. Ia kembali menatap Beelzebumon. Ia melompat tinggi, bahkan mencapai ketinggian Beelzebumon.

"Haaaa!" ia melancarkan tendangan ke perut Beelzebumon, Namun Beelzebumon dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Ia mencoba memukul balik dengan Meriam Corona di tangan kanannya, namun meriam itu malah dijadikan pijakan Merukimon untuk mencapai tubuh Beelzebumon dan berencana menyerangnya dari jarak sedekat mungkin.

"**Super Charge**!" ia melompat dari Meriam Corona milik Beelzebumon, menghantamnya dengan tubuhnya yang diperkuat. Membuat keduanya terjatuh ke tanah pasir.

"Ck," Beelzebumon yang masih terbaring mengangkat Berenjenanya, mengarahkannya pada Merukimon yang membungkuk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang pening karena jatuh dari tempat tinggi. "Rasakan!" serunya, menarik pelatuk Berenjena. Merukimon bergerak cepat, ia menebaskan Aztecnya, membuat ruang kosong yang menelan peluru Berenjena.

Merukimon bergerak cepat, ia menjejakkan kakinya ke pasir, dan melompat dengan Aztec di tangan kanannya, berniat menusuk tubuh Beelzebumon yang masih terbaring. Beelzebumon dapat berguling menghindar, ia memaksa sayapnya untuk mengepak, kembali terbang.

Merukimon kembali melompat mendekati Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon menyapunya dengan hantaman Meriam Corona ke wajahnya. Ia memukulkan tangan kanannya itu ke pipi kanan Merukimon, yang membuatnya jatuh seketika.

Sesaat sebelum jatuh, ia menangkap kaki kiri Beelzebumon. Dengan kekuatannya, ia memutar-mutar tubuh Beelzebumon dan melemparnya ke bawah. Hingga tubuh Beelzebumon menghantam tanah kembali. Beelzebumon mengerang kesakitan. Kesempatan itu tidak disiasiakan Merukimon. Dengan bantuan gravitasi, ia memberatkan pukulannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengerahkan kepalannya ke tubuh Beelzebumon yang masih berada di tanah.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

BUM! Suatu pukulan besar dari Merukimon ditahan Meriam Corona dan tangan kiri Beelzebumon. Pukulan tersebut berhasil menggetarkan tanah di sekitarnya, bagai gempa bumi kecil. Beelzebumon menggertakkan giginya, menahan pukulan berat yang hampir mematahkan tangannya. perasaannya mengatakan Meriam Corona akan hancur apabila sekali lagi menerima serangan seberat itu. Ia menendang tubuh Merukimon yang berada di atasnya, dan berhasil membuatnya terpental. Beelzebumon kembali terbang dan menembaki Merukimon yang belum bersiaga kembali.

"**Heartbreak Shot**!"

Beelzebumon menembakkan Berenjena di tangan kirinya, namun Merukimon lebih cepat dari peluru, ia menangkisnya dengan menggunakan Aztec, yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk kembali membuka ruang misterius.

"**Spiritual Enchant**!" serunya. Arwah-arwah penasaran kembali keluar dari ruang yang dibuat Aztec. Menahan tangan dan kaki Beelzebumon.

Merukimon berlari mendekat, mengepalkan tangannya dan melompat untuk serangan terakhir yang akan menjatuhkan Beelzebumon yang tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku menang!" serunya senang. "**Thousand Fists**!"

Beelzebumon tersenyum. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya kuat, menghancurkan Arwah-arwah yang menahannya dan terbang meninggi. Meninggalkan Merukimon. Serangan Merukimon yang meleset dan ketidakmampuannya untuk terbang menjadikannya tanpa pertahanan di udara dan akan segera jatuh. Beelzebumon yang terbang diatasnya tertawa senang. Seakan pemenangnya sudah ditentukan. Ia terbang mendekat, mencengkeram tubuh Merukimon dan melempar tubuh digimon bertopeng serigala itu dengan tangan kirinya, melemparnya agar ia lebih cepat jatuh.

"Sampai jumpa, kepala anjing."

Meriam Corona di tangan kanan Beelzebumon mulai mengumpulkan energi yang tidak sedikit. Merukimon hanya terbelalak mengetahui bahwa ajalnya akan menjemput hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

"**Corona**.." Beelzebumon membuat sebuah moncong berbentuk pentagram dari energi yang telah terkumpul, siap menembakkan serangan terbesar yang ia punya.

Minervamon yang sudah tidak mampu melihat, terbang untuk membantu Merukimon. namun Lucemon dengan sigap menghentikannya dan menendang perutnya dengan keras sehingga ia kembali jatuh terpelanting ke padang pasir dibawahnya.

"Uhuk!" Minervamon terbatuk. Lucemon mengerutkan dahinya. ia tidak menyukai dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu pertarungan satu lawan satu yang sakral.

"Merukimon!" teriak Minervamon keras. Merasa temannya akan pergi untuk selamanya.

Para Olympus Twelve yang lain bersiap membantu menerjang, tapi Barbamon telah memanggil puluhan Devidramon yang bersarang di Virtu untuk menahan mereka. Membuat mereka sibuk, dan tidak sempat membantu Merukimon, hanya mampu melihatnya menemui ajal.

"**Destroyer**!"

Semburan energi raksasa keluar dari mulut Meriam Corona dan mengincar tubuh Merukimon. Merukimon menutup mata, pasrah, saat semburan energi itu menyambarnya dan menimbulkan ledakan besar di padang pasir. Menghempaskan tubuh setiap digimon yang ada, bahkan imbas ledakannya mampu menghancurkan beberapa Devidramon.

"Merukimon!" teriak Marsmon. Ia melihat jasad Merkurimon yang hangus tak bergerak tergeletak di atas cekungan tanah yang besar. Disebabkan oleh Corona Destroyer.

Beelzebumon mendaratkan kakinya di sebelah jasad Merukimon. Berjongkok dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Oi," panggilnya. "Kau masih hidup kan?" tanyanya pada Merukimon yang terbaring lemas. Ia menekan-nekan tubuh Merkurimon dengan Berenjena, melihat apakah dia masih hidup. Tangan kanan Merukimon yang masih menggenggam Aztec tiba-tiba bergerak, dan menusukkannya ke pundak kiri Beelzebumon. Membuat pendarahan di pundaknya.

"He..he..." Merukimon memaksa tawanya keluar. "Rasakan.. itu."

Beelzebumon menatapnya dingin. Sayap dan Meriam Coronanya menghilang. Ia berdiri. Mengarahkan Berenjena di tangan kirinya ke dahi Merukimon yang masih terkapar.

DOR

Sebuah peluru menembus kepala Merukimon. Membuatnya menjadi data dan hilang terbawa angin.

Beelzebumon menarik pisau Aztec yang tertancap di pundaknya, ia mematahkannya dengan mudah. Aztec pun hilang menjadi data dan terbawa angin.

"Semoga kau lebih beruntung di kehidupan selanjutnya," seru Beelzebumon. Walau ia tidak memperlihatkannya, ia menghormati Merukimon, yang tidak pernah menyerah melawannya, walaupun ia tahu itu hal yang sia-sia.

Beelzebumon melangkah keluar dari cekungan, berjalan menuju Barbamon dan Lucemon yang sudah menuggu.

"Kau lama," seru Barbamon.

"Berisik! yang penting, aku menang!" balas Beelzebumon kesal.

Para anggota Olympus Twelve yang lain menjentikkan air mata. Kehilangan kesabaran. Mereka menyerbu Beelzebumon. Puluhan Devidramon menghalangi mereka. Namun kemarahan yang luar biasa menjadikan Apollomon dan teman-temannya menjadi lebih kuat. Pasukan Devidramon yang menghalangi mereka dihancurkan tanpa masalah sama sekali.

"Wah, wah, lihat tamu kita, bersemangat sekali," seru suara wanita yang tidak diketahui asal suaranya.

"Daging dengan darah panas di dalamnya bisa membuatku sakit perut," balas seseorang yang sepertinya berada di dekat suara wanita itu.

Minervamon menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Lilithmon yang duduk di atas Leviamon tertawa senang.

"Lilithmon, Leviamon!" serunya kaget. Ia tidak tahu kapan dan darimana dia datang.

"Mungkin saatnya hidangan utama?"

Marsmon menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia melihat Demon yang menggendong Belphemon, walau ukurannya sangat besar. Belphemon sedang terlelap pulas. Demon menurunkannya dari punggungnya, membuatnya terbangun.

"Hm? Eh? Ada apa ini?" serunya bingung.

"Demon.." Marsmon menatap Demon dengan tatapan terdesak, melihat ketujuh dewa iblis sudah lengkap. "Hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka memangsa kami," pikirnya.

"Nah, sekarang, kalian berlima memilih mundur, atau mengahadapi tujuh raja iblis dengan bawahannya?" Ujar Lucemon. Apapun yang dilakukan Olympus Twelve akan percuma. Mereka terkepung.

"Lucemon!" Apollomon berteriak dari dalam kepungan.

"Ya?" jawab Lucemon tenang.

"Kau pemimpin mereka, dan Aku pemimpin Olympus Twelve. Ayo kita berduel!" ajaknya, menyadari bahwa apabila pemimpin mereka kalah, semangat bertarung para raja iblis akan turun pesat, ia dapat menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan teman-temannya. Ia tahu kemungkinan menang sangat kecil, tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan teman-temannya ke markas hidup-hidup.

"Oi, kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk memberikan keuntungan menang yang kita dapatkan sekarang kan?" tanya Beelzebumon yang mengikat luka di kakinya dengan kain yang diberikan Lilithmon.

"Sayangnya harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk menghindari tantangan," kata Lucemon bangga. "Baiklah, Apollomon, siapkan dirimu," Lucemon melangkah maju. Pandangan mata meremehkan yang ia pancarkan ditangkap oleh Apollomon. Membuatnya geram.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja, Lucemon?"

Lucemon memdongak, menatap Demon yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghetikan langkahnya. "Mengapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, keinginanku sendiri," ucap Demon tenang, seakan tidak ingin memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk bertarung melawan Apollomon. "Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkanmu pertarungan yang bagus."

"Asal jangan perlihatkan kekalahan," ujar Lucemon, berbalik untuk kembali menonton.

"Serahkan padaku," seru Demon yakin. Di balik jubahnya, ia tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai.

chapter berikutnya... kayanya masih full combat kaya chapter ini, atau pindah ke anak-anak terpilih yg dapet warisan Gennai, masih bingung nentuin yang mana dan gimana jalan ceritanya, makanya belom ditulis dan mungkin bakal agak lama.. (pengen banget nulis Demon vs Apollomon, tapi pengen juga cepet-cepet ngasih anak-anak terpilih kekuatan baru.. susah ya..)

ditunggu kritik & sarannya :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note : **Maaf Chapter ini lama banget keluarnya. Gara-gara keasyikan main Persona 3 Portable + sibuk di-ospek + tidak adanya ide, akhirnya baru selesai.. -.-'

Dan dalam waktu dekat, ada extra chapter lagi. Udah dipikirin juga sih, apa mending extra chapternya dipisah aja ya?

Disclaimer : Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo, bukan kingofinconvenience

* * *

Kami mendarat di sebuah puncak gunung, gunung yang besar, begitu menurutku. Gunung ini terletak di tengah-tengah Pulau File, sehingga kami dapat melihat dengan jelas sekeliling pulau dari sini.

Aku melihat mimik wajah Takeru, lagi-lagi ia berwajah masam. Tempat ini sepertinya membangkitkan kenangan buruk untuknya, kenangan buruk.

**Pulau File (Gunung Mugen) 23/06/2006 17.00**

"Benar, ini Gunung Mugen! Aku merasakan nostalgia yang tidak enak," seru Taichi, yang dengan teropongnya, mencari letak reruntuhan Rumah Gennai dari puncak gunung. Yang lain sedang duduk dan membahas strategi apabila bertemu dewa iblis nanti.

"Nostalgia?" tanyaku.

"Aku yakin kau sudah dengar dari Takeru," jawabnya kalem sambil terus mencari dari teropongnya.

Ya, aku tahu semuanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Takeru dan Patamon malam itu di gunung ini. Pertempuran keras dengan Devimon yang akan terus terkenang di sejarah Dunia Digital.

Andai saja aku dan Tailmon ada saat itu, apakah hasilnya akan berbeda? Apakah Takeru takkan membenci kegelapan seperti sekarang?

Taichi berhenti menoleh kanan-kiri untuk mencari reruntuhan, kali ini pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. ia sedikit bergerak maju dari tempat ia duduk, agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Teman-teman! Kurasa aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh.." teriaknya memanggil yang lain untuk segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Taichi-san?" tanya Ken, sambil memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jauh.

"Coba lihat dengan ini," seru Taichi, memberikan teropongnya pada Ken.

"Apa yang kau lihat Ken?" Koushiro yang ada di belakangnya bertanya, penasaran apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku tidak yakin.." jawabnya ragu-ragu. "Seperti titik hitam di udara, mungkin kalau lebih dekat lagi, bisa terlihat apa itu sebenarnya," tutupnya, menyerahkan teropong pada Koushiro. "Yang jelas, selama aku menjadi kaisar digimon, aku tidak pernah membuat yang seperti itu."

Koushiro mencoba melihat titik hitam yang dimaksud Ken. "Kurasa itu ada di atas Dataran Server,"

"Bagaimana kalau Imperialdramon pergi mengeceknya?" ujar Daisuke, yang sedari tadi sedang menjabarkan Lilithmon kepada Yamato, Miyako, Jou, Sora, Iori, dan para digimon yang lain.

"Lebih baik jangan, kita konsentrasikan saja dulu pada warisan Gennai," Takeru berdiri, berhenti bermain dengan Tokomon. "Kita tidak tahu benda hitam itu apa, dan lagi dewa iblis tidak diketahui ada dimana. Lebih baik berhati-hati."

"Takeru benar," ucap Taichi. "Dan lagi, kita daritadi tidak menemukan rumahnya dari sini. Bagaimana ini?"

Seekor digimon burung merah muda datang menghampiri kami dari bawah gunung. Senyum Sora merekah ketika melihatnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat teman-teman!" digimon burung itu datang dan turun, menghampiri Sora.

"Darimana saja Biyomon?" tanya Sora.

"Mengumpulkan mereka."

"Mereka?"

Sekelompok digimon yang tidak asing tiba-tiba datang ke puncak Gunung Mugen tempat kami beristirahat. Ya, sangat tidak asing. Leomon, Ogremon, dan Andromon.

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 7 : X**

**

* * *

**

"Hei!" Jou dan yang lainnya berlari menghampiri teman lama mereka. "Leomon, kau hidup!"

"Ya, maaf menunggu lama," ujarnya, yang dengan tubuh besarnya kemudian memeluk Jou dan Taichi

"Ogremon, kapan pulang?" tanya Yamato, yang dibalas dengan singkat olehnya.

"Baru saja," jawabnya yang masih mengenakan jubah bak pengembara itu, melihat kami dengan pandangan penuh rasa rindu. Pertemuan kembali dengan kami, temannya saat berusaha menyelamatkan Dunia Digital ini.

"Kalian mencari Rumah Gennai kan?" tanya Andromon. Bukannya menjawab, Koushiro malah balik bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu kemana kita harus pergi dari sini, Andromon?"

Andromon mengangguk. "Akan kutunjukkan jalannya."

"Mohon bantuannya, Andromon," Sora mengeluarkan digivicenya.

"Biyomon **shinka**! Birdramon!"

Biyomon berubah menjadi digimon burung besar yang cukup untuk membawa kami semua. Kami naik ke tubuh Birdramon yang hangat, bulunya yang berwarna oranye menambah kesan panas pada tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Birdramon!" teriak Sora, yang diikuti demgan kibasan sayap Birdramon. Membawa kami terbang tinggi.

Leomon melihat kanan-kiri, merasa ada yang janggal. "Omong-omong.."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Dimana Mimi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam sejenak, menelan ludah, bingung memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan. Haruskah aku jujur mengatakan kalau Mimi sedang tertekan karena Palmon meninggal? Aku rasa tidak.

"Dia sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa datang."

"Begitukah?" tanya Leomon lagi. Ia menatap wajahku dengan seksama. "Kau bohong."

"Eh?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu dan gelagatmu yang menghindari kontak mata denganku," ujarnya setengah tertawa. "Jujur saja."

"Em..."

Aku menceritakan semuanya, tentang serangan dewa iblis, serta Palmon.

"Aku mengerti..." ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Lalu bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Kalau itu.."

"Dia aman di rumahnya. Wallace, salah seorang anak terpilih menjaganya," potong Koushiro tiba-tiba.

"Koushiro-san.."

Aku melihat matanya, aku tahu ia sedih karena bukan ia sendiri yang melindungi Mimi, tapi harus orang lain. Koushiro dan Mimi mulai pacaran kira-kira beberapa bulan setelah pertempuran kami dengan Armageddemon. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, dan lagi sifat mereka berdua bertolak belakang... tapi kurasa mereka baik-baik saja.

Birdramon mendarat di tempat yang tak asing. Ya, reruntuhan yang dimaksud. Kami turun dan mulai mencari. Tapi pertama, kami harus menyingkirkan puing-puing ini dulu.

"Agumon **warp shinka**! WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon **shinka**! Garurumon! **chou shinka**... WereGarurumon!

Vmon **shinka**! XVmon!

Tailmon! Aquilamon! **Jogress shinka**! Silphymon!

Daisuke mengambil-alih komando, dengan semangat ia mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak. "Baiklah, ayo mulai bekerja!"

Para Digimon dan kami mulai membersihkan area dengan penuh semangat. Terutama Miyako. Karena dari kemarin ia tidak melakukan apapun, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin dengan membantu Silphymon.

"Miyako, kau istirahat saja," Silphymon terlihat khawatir, melihat Miyako membantunya dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu mengangkat puing-puing kecil di sekitarnya. Walau kecil, namun itu tetaplah sebuah puing bangunan. Beratnya sedikit berlebihan untuk Miyako.

"Tidak," jawabnya ketus.

"Miyako..."

"Tolong biarkan aku, Silphymon.. paling tidak, aku harus bisa membantu untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

"Tapi lihat Taichi dan Takeru disitu, mereka hanya tertawa dan bertepuk tangan melihat WarGreymon memutar-mutar balok kayu dengan jarinya! Memangnya kamu tidak mau bersantai saja? Aku kuat, Miyako."

"Sekali lagi bicara, kalian tidak akan kusimpankan onigiri salmon spesial dari toko lagi!"

"..."

Silphymon terdiam. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Miyako membantunya.

-xx-

"WereGarurumon.." Yamato, yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon, menghindari sinar matahari yang terik, melihat WereGarurumon membersihkan area kanan dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Kenapa, Yamato?"

"Saat terkahir kali Cocytus Breath beradu dengan serangan Demon, bagaimana menurutmu?"

WereGarurumon meletakkan beberapa balok kayu yang ia angkat di bahunya, mengadah ke atas, menatap langit.

"Sulit mengakuinya, tapi... kurasa serangan kami seimbang."

"Begitu?" Yamato menghela napas lega. "Bicara tentang fakta, di atas kertas kurasa kelompok kita tak sebanding dengan mereka. Yang bisa berubah menjadi level Mega hanya kau, Agumon, kombinasi Vmon dan Wormmon,Patamon, dan Tailmon."

"Aku mengerti, kalah jumlah. Itu maksudmu, Yamato?"

"Ya.. tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak kalah. Kalau kau sampai kalah, aku akan bingung apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk melawan mereka."

"Kita butuh kekuatan lebih."

"Kau benar," Yamato bangkit, menunjuk beberapa puing batu besar. "Makanya sekarang, ayo latih ototmu itu!"

-xx-

"Hei, semuanya, kemari!" XVmon berteriak dari area tengah, memanggil semuanya.

"Apa yang kau dapat, XVmon?" tanya Daisuke bersemangat.

XVmon menunjuk ke bawah. Terlihat sebuah permukaan batu berbentuk persegi dengan ukiran seluruh crest milik kami, keberanian, setia kawan, cinta, pengetahuan, ketulusan, kemurnian, harapan, cahaya, dan kebaikan, apakah ini pertanda sesuatu? Kami berdiri mengelilingi batu tersebut.

"Apa ini sumur?'" Daisuke memiringkan kepalanya, memikirkan apa itu. Untung dia tidak berpikir itu pintu saluran septiktank.

"Kurasa bukan, Daisuke-san," timpal Iori. "Mungkin kita bisa memindahkan batu ini dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya."

"Tapi bagaimana? Sepertinya ini tertanam cukup dalam," seru Ken tidak setuju. menurutnya akan makan waktu lama dan tenaga yang besar untuk mengangkat batu itu.

"Aku rasa.. ini ada hubungannya dengan crest," ujar Koushiro. "Aku ingat pertama kali mendapatkan crest, itu tertanam di dinding. Mirip dengan ini."

Taichi gregetan mendengar semua masukan tanpa ada satupun yang bergerak. "Hancurkan saja?" katanya ringan, Mengundang teriakan Sora.

"Jangan!"

"Wow, santai saja Sora, aku cuma bercanda."

"Apa maksudnya kita harus menaruh crest kita disini? Tapi mereka sudah hilang.." tanyaku, yang hanya menambah kebingungan di wajah teman-teman.

Omong-omong, tidakkah kalian bingung bagaimana digimon kami bisa berubah sampai level ultimate bahkan mega tanpa crest? Kemampuan yang diberikan Azulongmon masih tersisa. Dan sepertinya masih akan terus. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan. Tapi kurasa masih cukup waktu untuk menyelamatkann Dunia Digital sekali lagi.

Daisuke, lagi-lagi secara tidak sengaja menemukan ide brilian. Ia menepuk tangannya.

"Eureka!"

"Dapat ide bodoh lagi, Dai?" tanya Takeru.

"Sembarangan! Aku ada ide bagus, bagaimana kalau kita taruh digi-egg dengan masing-masing lambang diatas lambang yang sesuai? Kalau untuk lambang kebaikan, Ken masih punya crestnya kan?"

"Ya, Crest-ku masih kubawa."

Koushiro mengangguk "Ide bagus, Daisuke! Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak,"serunya. "Baiklah, tolong keluarkan digi-egg kalian."

Kami mengeluarkan D-terminal, digi-egg yang tersimpan didalamnya kami keluarkan satu persatu. Dan kami taruh sesuai aturan batu itu.

"Ken, crest-mu?" tanya Daisuke.

"Akan kuletakkan," Ken mengeluarkan Kalung tempat cerstnya berada, dan meletakkannya diatas batu itu.

Di atas batu persegi besar dengan ukiran crest milik kami itu sekarang terletak seluruh digi-egg dan crest milik kami. Secara tidak terduga, digi-egg dan crest itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sinar dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"!" Taichi terlihat kaget. Ia melihat batu itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, hingga akhirnya terlihat lubang besar dengan tangga batu untuk turun. Digi-egg kembali ke d-terminal kami, begitu pula dengan crest Ken, kembali ke lehernya.

Lubang itu memancarkan atmosfir yang hangat. Walau gelap, aku yakin tidak satu pun dari kami yang takut untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk sekarang!" seru Daisuke bersemangat, berlari menuju lubang itu. Namun Jou menghentikan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu, disana gelap! Penerangannya bagaimana?"

"Biar kuatur," WarGreymon berubah kembali menjadi Agumon. "Taichi, ambil satu batang kayu yang ada." pintanya.

"Batang kayu.." ujarnya sambil mencari. Beruntunglah rumah gennai bergaya kuil jepang. Sehingga puing kayu tidak sulit ditemukan disini. "Ah! Ini Agumon!"

Taichi mengangkat sebuah batang kayu. Tanpa ia sadari, Agumon sudah mengarahkan pandangannya ke batang kayu itu.

"**Pepper Breath**!"

Sebuah bola api melesat membakar ujung batang kayu itu.

"Wah! Hati-hati Agumon!" seru Taichi yang kaget.

"Hehe, maaf Taichi.."

-xx-

Aku, Taichi, Iori, Koushiro, dan digimon milik kami masuk ke dalam, sedangkan yang lain menunggu dan berjaga di luar. Kami menuruni ruangan gelap itu dengan hati hati, bermodalkan satu kayu obor yang dipegang Taichi. Semakin ke bawah, tempat ini makin lama terlihat makin tak terawat, seperti bekas tempat persembunyian tentara jepang saat perang dunia kedua. Dan tentu saja, aku tak suka tempat-tempat seperti ini, jadi aku hanya berpegangan pada Taichi.

Tentomon melambatkan kecepatan terbangnya, hinggap di punggung Koushiro, membuat mahasiswa ilmu komputer itu terkejut dan hampir terjatuh dari tangga.

"Waaaaaa!" seru Koushiro ketakutan. Ia berpikir itu adalah hantu atau semacamnya.

"Aku takut, Koushiro.."

"Aku juga, Tentomon! Tapi jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Sudah, sudah.. lihat, kita sudah di dasar, sebentar lagi mungkin kita akan sampai," ujar Taichi menenagkan mereka berdua.

"Omong-omong, kau tak takut Iori?" tanyaku, Ia dan armadimon terlihat tenang tanpa masalah.

"Tidak, kalaupun ada hantu di sini, aku yakin itu Bakemon," balasnya tenang.

Walau dibilang begitu, tetap saja aku takut.

Kami sampai di dasar, sebuah tempat yang lapang, namun gelap. Lantai tangga yang terbuat dari batu sudah berbeda di sini. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Terlihat jelas bahwa bagian ini dirawat oleh Gennai, walau aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya masuk.

Mata kami tertarika pada sebuah kotak besar yang terletak di atas meja batu di ujung ruangan. Kotak yang sepertinya dijaga baik-baik, terlihat dari banyaknya kertas mantra, seakan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"Jadi..." Armadimon terlihat bingung. "Bagaimana kita membukanya?"

"Aku yakin ada kuncinya..." kata Tailmon. Ia melompat ke kotak itu, namun sebuah medan energi menahannya. Membuatnya terlempar. Aku reflek bergerak menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih, Hikari."

"Kembali."

Taichi mulai berjalan mengitari ruangan, mencari sesuatu.

"Mungkin di ruangan ini ada petunjuknya? Sesuatu?"

Matanya kemudian melihat hal yang tidak asing baginya, sebuah alat yang benar-benar mengundang nostalgia. Sebuah alat yang sering digunakan Gennai untuk memunculkan hologramnya dan memberi petunjuk pada kami dulu.

"Alat itu.. kenapa ada disini?" ucap Koushiro yang datang mendekat.

"Itu alat apa?" tanya Iori.

"Jadi dulu, beberapa kali Gennai muncul lewat alat ini dan memberikan petunjuk pada kami."

"Walau kadang tak jelas," potong Taichi kesal, namun ia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, alat itu menyala, memunculkan sosok yang kami kenal betul, namun seharusnya sudah tak ada.

"Haloo," ucap hologram kakek tua yang muncul dari alat tersebut.

"Gennai!" kami semua berteriak terkejut. Taichi mencoba meraihnya, tapi seperti kita tahu, itu adalah hologram. Tak terjangkau.

"Apabila kalian melihat ini.. berarti aku sudah tidak ada." lanjutnya. "Hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian, adalah mengajari kalian cara membuka kotak itu." ujarnya mengangkat tangan. Jarinya mengarah pada kotak yang diberikan matra itu."

"Kalian tak bisa membukanya dari jarak dekat, lemparkan sesuatu yang mampu masuk ke dalam lubang kuncinya dari jarak jauh."

"Sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu, Taichi-san," Iori menggaruk kepalanya

"Sudah kubilang."

"Aku berdoa untuk keselamatan kalian. Berhati-hatilah, anak-anak.. hohoho.." tutupnya, saat bayangannya perlahan menghilang. Raut sedih jelas terpancar di wajah yang lain.

"Kurasa di sini tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dilempar.." Koushiro melihat kanan-kiri, karena gelap, tidak terlihat apapun.

"Mungkin serangan digimon bisa?" ujar Taichi.

"Serangan siapa? Petit Thunder tidak bisa diatur bentuknya, Pepper Breath apalagi.." jawab Koushiro sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Nova Blast juga.."

"Celestial Arrow juga... tunggu, Celestial Arrow bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Taichi bersedekap dan mengangguk. "Bisa, sepertinya,"

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan, Tailmon?"

"Ya, ayo."

Digiviceku menyala terang, merubah wujud Taimon menjadi seorang malaikat.

"Tailmon, **chou shinka**! Angewomon!"

"Nah, Angewomon, cobalah."

Angewomon mengeluarkan panah cahaya. Dengan jarinya, ia membidik lubang kunci kecil itu.

"**Celestial Arrow**!"

Panah cahaya itu menyelusup masuk ke dalam lubang kunci yang ada di kotak itu. Membukanya. Beberapa bola-bola keluar dari dalamnya den menggelinding ke arah kami.

"Bola apa ini?" Koushiro melihatnya dengan seksama. Bola itu bening, terdapat data yang membentuk huruf 'X' di dalamnya. Dan anehnya, bola itu menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuh digimon kami setelahnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Iori.

"Tidak tahu..." Agumon terlihat bingung. "Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.."

"Lebih baik kita bawa semua ini ke atas dulu, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan sesuatu kalau sudah berkumpul nanti," Koushiro mengambil semua bola itu dan mengangkatnya bersamaku, Taichi, dan Iori. Kami masih belum tahu benda apa itu sebenarnya, dan belum tahu bahwa benda itu akan membawa peranan penting untuk kami nanti.

* * *

Chapter 7 End

selesai... serius deh, buat chapter ini buntu banget.. sampe idenya pun agak-agak maksa..

tapi kalo kelamaan ga enak juga...

tapi sejak kembali nganggur, rasanya bisa nulis banyak mulai sekarang sampe satu bulan ke depan :)

R&R kritik dan saran sesuka hati, silakan :)


	9. Chapter 8

Maaf kelamaan x_x sempet rusaknya latop kesayangan dan tugas kuliah yang luar biasa bikin nggak sempet nulis lagi, sampe jadinya lama banget..

**princessnabila** : Terima kasih :)

**tanpa nama** : iya, soalnya buat saya sendiri sih lebih menarik versi jepangnya.. terima kasih :)

**Rachel Alucard** : Dilanjutin kok, cuma emang lama, maaf ya.. hidup kadang diatas kadang dibawah,cerita juga ngga akan seru kalo tanpa masalah, jadi emang sengaja. maaf ya kalo itu karakter favoritnya..

**Plagiat No.1** : Sarannya ditampung! terima kasih :)

**3riyanto** : oh itu masih rahasia, iya nggak ya? :)

**Greed** : Sarannya ditampung ya, terima kasih :)

**Alphamon OM** : haha sotoy lo! tapi mungkin bener kok, pantau terus aja kelanjutannya hahaha

**Vaiz** : iya, karena saya juga lebih suka yang anak terpilih lama, makasih reviewnya :)

Ok, _back to business_! chapter baru, enjoy!

* * *

**Daratan Server 23/06/2006 16.30**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.30 waktu setempat di Daratan Server. Walau waktu menunjukkan bahwa matahari seharusnya mulai tenggelam, suhu udara di sekitar masih sangat panas.

"Aku sadar," Lilithmon, dengan keringat yang terus menetes dan rambut yang mulai berantakan karena basah oleh keringatnya menggerutu. "Ide yang sangat buruk membiarkan mereka berdua bertarung di sini, di padang pasir yang terlampau kering ini."

"Setuju denganmu," Leviamon, dewa iblis berwujud seperti buaya yang mulai dehidrasi angkat bicara.

"Ayo naik ke Virtu dan minum beberapa botol bir dingin," ajak Beelzebumon.

"Aku ikut!" seru Lilithmon bersemangat.

"Aku juga," Leviamon tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Tunggu," ujar Barbamon menginterupsi. "Bawa beberapa turun ke sini."

"Oke, kapten..." kata Lilithmon dengan nada malas.

Mereka berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di bawah awan hitam yang menopang Virtu. Beelzebumon membaca beberapa bait mantra aneh yang membuat awan hitam itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyedot mereka bertiga naik, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Lucemon pada Belphemon yang daritadi hanya duduk bersila dan diam, menonton.

"Tidak, malas."

"Ooh," akhirnya tanpa heran. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu," pikirnya.

Lucemon berpaling melanjutkan menonton sebuah pertarungan di hadapannya. Pertarungan antara dua Digimon api dengan kekuatan yang terlihat seimbang.

* * *

**~Chapter 8 : Fire Nation**

* * *

"Demon!" Apollomon berlari kedepan Demon dengan tangan kanan yang terbungkus api, namun Demon tidak bergerak, seakan hanya menunggu tangan Apollomon mencapai tubuhnya dan membakarnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru, sangat tidak mencerminkan kedudukanmu sebagai Olympus Twelve yang penuh kehormatan dan kharisma," ujar Demon tenang. Apollomon tidak peduli, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tubuh Demon dengan tangan yang terbungkus api itu.

"**Phoebus Blow!"**

Namun serangannya meleset, Demon yang berdiri di depannya tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas dan membiarkan tinju apinya hanya menyentuh ruang kosong. Namun, ternyata serangan Apollomon tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Api yang menyelimuti tangannya berubah menjadi gelombang api yang sangat besar dan menyerang Lucemon.

Lucemon tetap duduk tenang melihat gelombang panas yang mulai mendekatinya itu, mengetahui bahwa Barbamon sudah maju untuk melindunginya.

"**Pandemonium Fire..**" Barbamon mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan bola-bola api dengan tekanan dan suhu yang tinggi, menyapu bersih gelombang api Apollomon, bahkan menyerangnya balik. Namun Apollomon dapat menghindar.

"Tidak terpuji, Apollomon. Sungguh tidak terpuji," ujar Lucemon tenang. Namun raut wajahnya sedikit lebih tegang, kesal karena tindakan Apollomon.

"Salahkan Demon yang menghindari seranganku." tepisnya. "Lagipula, kalian para Demon Lords, berani mengkategorikan perbuatanku sebagai terpuji atau tidak? Kalian tidak berhak!"

"Bicaralah sesukamu. Demon, cepat selesaikan!" Teriak Barbamon.

"Baik."

Keringat dingin mengucur di kepala Apollomon, suara yang ia dengar itu jelas suara Demon, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan asal suaranya. Belakang? Depan? Kiri? Kanan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencuat keluar dari dalam pasir tepat di bawah Apollomon. Tangan iblis yang kemudian mencengkram kaki kirinya, dan mulai mengeluarkan api.

"Selamat tinggal," ujar Demon kemudian dari dalam pasir.

Dalam hati, Apollomon hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Sial."

Seketika Demon mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan membakar seluruh tubuh Apollomon. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia, Apollomon tidak menjerit kesakitan, bahkan apinya seakan menambah kekuatan sang Olympus.

"Mustahil..."

Melihat hal itu, Lucemon tersenyum kecil. "Menarik," tuturnya pelan.

Apollomon menggeram, ia merasakan kekuatan menngaliri pembuluh darahnya, sesuatu yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Awalnya sakit, namun pada akhirnya ia menginginkan lebih.

**Sol Blaster**!

Sebuah Sol Blaster, tembakan api yang keluar dari bola kristal di punggung Apollomon ditembakkan dari dalam kobaran api neraka Demon, menghantamnya dan membakar jubahnya. Terdengar sebuah geraman keras dari mulut Demon, yang mencoba kuat untuk menahan panas yang luar biasa.

Ia melepaskan jubahnya yang terbakar dan terlihatlah wujud aslinya. Sebentuk iblis dengan wujud yang menyeramkan. Wujud asli Demon adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan semua anak-anak untuk mereka lihat sebelum pergi tidur. Warna kulitnya abu-abu pekat mendekati hitam dengan rambut hitam panjang yang berantakan, ditambah dengan taring dan tanduk putih yang tajam dan bentuk tubuh kekar yang mengintimidasi. Mata yang buas seolah haus akan darah yang mampu membuat seorang tentara berlari ketakutan. Sebentuk iblis yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu," kata Apollomon bersemangat. Semangatnya kembali muncul setelah menyerap api Demon.

"Kau.." Demon memasang mimik kebingungan. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menyerap api nerakaku! Trik apa yang kau gunakan!"

Apollomon berpikir sejenak, ia pun tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Padahal dari pengalamannya saat melawan digimon api lainnya, hal ini tak pernah terjadi.

"Bodoh," ujarnya ketus. "Mengapa aku harus memberitahu rahasiaku padamu?" Apollomon mencoba mengintimidasi Demon, dengan mengatakan hal yang ia pun sebenarnya tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu," Demon menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya!" teriak Demon yang kemudian maju untuk menyerang Apollomon.

"**Sol Blaster**!" Apollomon menyerang Demon yang melesat kearahnya, namun Demon dapat menghindar dan dengan cepat sudah berada di depan Apollomon.

Tangannya yang panjang mencapai tubuh Apollomon dan kemudian memukulinya berkali-kali tanpa belas kasihan. Apollomon mengerang kesakitan, dipukuli oleh Demon berkali-kali membuat punggungnya terasa hancur dan terkapar.

Masih dalam keadaan terkapar, Apollomon ganti mencengkram tangan Demon, menghentikannya untuk terus memukulinya.

"Aaaaaaargh!" menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, Apollomon berhasil membanting Demon dari posisi yang sulit. Apollomon yang masih mencengkram tangan Demon, mengeluarkan apinya untuk membakar Demon sekali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal," ujar Apollomon senang. Ia mengeluarkan apinya dan membakar tubuh Demon. Apollomon pun melepaskan tangannya dengan persaan lega, merasa ia telah mengalahkan sang raja iblis.

Demon meronta-ronta di dalam kobaran api, namun tidak lama ia terdiam dan kembali bangkit, mendekat ke Apollomon.

Apollomon yang tidak menyangka hal ini mendapatkan sebuah tinju api yang keras dari Demon mendarat di bagian perutnya.

"Gah!" Apollomon terpental, armor di bagian perutnya sedikit terbakar dikarenakan api yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

"Hoo..." Demon yang masih di dalam kobaran api, seakan tidak merasakan panas dan sakit kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi kau masih bisa dilukai apabila diserang dengan apimu sendiri."

Ia kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya, angin yang ia buat memadamkan api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Pertarungan yang sebenarnya dimulai sekarang!" teriak Demon.

**Pulau File 23/06/2006 17:00**

"Jadi..." Sora membuka percakapan. "Sebenarnya ini benda apa?"

"Tidak tahu..." jawab Koushiro yang berpangku tangan dengan wajah bingung.

Tim ekspedisi yang telah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah Gennai membawa bola-bola misterius itu dan mencoba mengidentifikasinya dengan yang lain di halaman. Mereka semua duduk di tanah dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.." Gomamon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Daisuke yang merasa pernah melihat sesuatu seperti bola-bola itu berpikir keras, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya di kepalanya.

"Aku tahu!" ujar Daisuke bersemangat. " Ini adalah.. _Dragon Ball_ kan?"

Ucapannya yang polos itu mengundang tawa seluruh anggota kelompok, ditambah hadiah jitakan super keras dari Miyako.

"Aduh! Apa salahku!" ujar Daisuke yang memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena serangan _critical_ dari Miyako.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!" bentak Miyako.

"Daisuke, _Dragon Ball_ itu apa?" Veemon menyenggol siku kanan Daisuke, kemudian bertanya pelan.

"Itu.. bola-bola yang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan."

"Ah, yang benar ada benda seperti itu?" tanya Gabumon tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja ada! Dunia ini lebih misterius dari yang kau pikir!"

"Bola-bola seperti itu tidak ada, Dai.." potong Iori dengan raut muka kasihan.

"Baiklah, kambali ke topik utama!" Koushiro menepuk tangannya, mengembalikan konsentrasi para anggota ke—apa bola-bola itu sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali besok?" Ajak Yamato.

"Apakah tidak terlalu membuang-buang waktu, Yamato-san?" tanya Armadimon

"Aku rasa, lebih baik kita kembali besok pagi dan bertanya ke para Digimon di kota, menurutku itu lebih baik daripada hanya membuang waktu seperti ini. Takkan menghasilkan apapun."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kami para Digimon saja yang bertanya kepada para Digimon lain?" tanya Agumon.

"Tidak, jangan," Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau nanti kalian bertemu perampok tanpa kami, itu akan sangat berbahaya,"

"Jadi memang akan lebih baik kalau kita lakukan besok saja ya, _let's call it a night_." ujarku bangkit, membersihkan bagian pakaianku yang kotor karena tanah.

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku sudah lapar.." kata Taichi sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Semuanya bangkit dan berjalan menuju TV terdekat untuk pulang. Kecuali Hawkmon dan Wormmon.

"Kau merasakannya, Wormmon?" Bisik Hawkmon.

"Emm.. Iya, dari arah tenggara ya?" ujarnya ragu-ragu. Kepala hijaunya melihat sekeliling, mencoba memastikan.

"Hawkmon! Wormmon! Ada apa?" Teriak Miyako dari kejauhan.

"Miyako! Ken! Kemari sebentar!" Hawkmon melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil Miyako.

Kedua anak terpilih itu mendekati partner Digimon mereka, memisahkan diri dari grup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ken.

"Bersiaplah, Ken.." ujar Wormmon.

"Untuk ap—" Ken, menghentikan pertanyaannya. Ia merasakan adanya pandangan yang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan.

"Siapa kau? Keluar!" ujar Miyako.

Seekor digimon yang tidak asing bagi anak-anak terpilih terdahulu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menampakkan diri. Sosok yang seharusnya adalah teman baik anak-anak, namun ia adalah musuh besar mereka.

"Oh tidak..." Wormmon bergidik ngeri, merasa bagai kematian telah berada di depan mata. "Miyako-san, tolong hubungi yang lain.."

"Ada masalah apa Wormmon?" tanyanya heran.

"Kita dalam masalah, Miyako-san.."

Walau tidak mengerti, Miyako mengaktifkan digivicenya, mencoba memanggil yang lain.

"Cepat ke Rumah Gennai, kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan."

sebuah pesan dikirimkan ke Digivice para anak terpilih yang lain.

"Ini buruk.." ujar Hawkmon dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Siapa kau!" tanya Ken lantang. "Apa maumu!"

"Aku?"

Digimon itu tersenyum menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk para Digimon berdiri.

"Ya, kau! Siapa kau! Apa maumu!"

Dengan wajah penuh balutan make-up, sang Digimon terlihat sangat santai berjalan mendekati Miyako dan Ken, anehnya, Miyako dan Ken tak bisa bergerak, tepat di saat Digimon itu bergerak, ketakutan langsung menggapai diri mereka.

Digimon itu menjabat tangan Miyako dan menciumnya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian membuka mulutnya yang penuh dengan lipstik di bawah balutan sinar matahari yang memerah.

"Namaku Piedmon."

END

* * *

"Jadi ternyata kau adalah salah satu pembawanya.."

"Kita memiliki satu tujuan.,"

"Jadi akhirnya, kita akan menyerang?"

"_Now or never_, ayo!"

**~Next Chapter: Trickster**

* * *

Kritik, saran, dan makanan diterima dengan senang hati, dan sebisa mungkin bakal saya perbaiki kesalahannya. Makanya, Review ya, haha thanks.

Oh, dan isi poll di profil saya ya, untuk Extra chapter berikutnya soalnya, thanks a bunch!~


End file.
